


Counting Stars

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, Multichapter, Romance, kaori makimura is a teacher, saeba ryo is a father
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Teoria Quantistica di Hugh Everett III: ogni azione porta alla divisione dell'universo in tanti universi paralleli quanti sono i possibili risultati di quell'azione stessa...C'è un mondo in cui, appena giunto in Giappone nel 1974, Ryo Saeba salva la piccola Yuko, andandosene subito dopo quasi fosse stato un fantasma.Ma in un altro, Ryo, ferito, viene trovato dall'ispettore Makimura, che, mosso dall'atto di coraggio del giovane uomo, lo prende sotto alla propria ala protettrice, dandogli una vera identità, una casa, uno scopo... e una famiglia.Un mondo così simile, eppure, così diverso, dove basta il battito delle ali di una farfalla per cambiare il destino.
Relationships: Makimura Hideyuki/Nogami Saeko, Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Sono una nerd, ragazze, è inutile girarci intorno. Quindi amo la fantascienza. Quindi conosco la teoria del Everett (reale) del multiverso, secondo cui ogni volta che compiano una scelta, si formano tante realtà quanti sono i risultati possibili di quella determinata azione.   
> Cogito ergo scrivo questa fanfiction su City Hunter, che ha avuto il bollino d’approvazione della nostra Stekao che, quando le ho accennato l’idea alla base, aveva paura di dovermi assassinare nel sonno, e che ha avuto funzione di “editor” nella stesura della trama, suggerendomi alcune modifiche qua e là…  
> Il titolo è tratto dal single dei OneRepublic “Counting Stars” del 2013 contenuto nell’album Native.

  


** PROLOGO **

_ Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars… _

Kaori Makimura aveva sempre creduto di sapere tutto della vita, e che non ci fossero ostacoli impossibili da superare, cose con cui non valesse la pena confrontarsi. Ottimista di natura, si era sempre considerata una persona spensierata e di buon cuore, nonostante gli ostacoli che le erano stati posti davanti durante la sua seppur giovane vita.

Ma, giunta alla soglia dei diciotto anni, Kaori si rese conto che c’era una cosa con cui assolutamente non era preparata ad avere a che fare, e quella cosa era il _Gran Ballo della Polizia_ che ogni anno si svolgeva in primavera, quella celebrazione in pompa magna a cui fino ad allora era riuscita a scampare, ma a cui quell’annoil fratello, poliziotto, l’aveva costretta a partecipare senza se e senza ma.

Kaori, in piedi in un angolo, si guardava intorno, smarrita, chiedendosi quale fosse esattamente il problema: dopotutto, stava facendo un favore al suo adorato fratello, la sua persona preferita, quella che più amava e rispettava in assoluto…Hide si era sobbarcato il peso di crescerla e mantenerla, destreggiandosi tra scuola e lavoretti prima e accademia e mille lavoretti poi, intermezzando il tutto con i colloqui con i professori, le attività extracurricolari che insisteva lei facesse per avere il maggior numero di crediti possibili…

E tutto questo, nonostante lei non fosse nemmeno sua sorella per davvero, dato che era stata adottata! Non che lui glielo avesse mai fatto pesare, anzi, si presupponeva che lei non ne fosse nemmeno al corrente, ma lei, solo la primavera precedente, aveva casualmente trovato i documenti incriminati… era scappata di casa dopo quella scoperta, passando una notte alla agghiaccio al parco, e si era pure messo a piovere a dirotto. Hide era praticamente impazzito, aveva sguinzagliato tutti quelli che conosceva alla sua ricerca, fino a che _lui_ non l’aveva trovata e l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa, portandosela sulle spalle. Kaori non ne aveva mai più fatto parola con nessuno, si era inventata una scusa per quella fuga insensata ed aveva continuato a comportarsi come se nulla fosse, anzi, aveva amato la sua famiglia ancora di più, nonostante una parte di lei bramasse conoscere le sue radici e scoprire se esistesse nel mondo qualcuno che le assomigliava. Eppure, una parte di lei temeva la verità, di scoprire che era stata abbandonata, rifiutata, di essere un rifiuto della società…

Sospirò, guardandosi i piedi, torcendosi le dita nervosamente. 

“Cosa c’è, Kaori, non ti diverti?”

La ragazzina alzò gli occhi, leggermente stupita, ed arrossì con prepotenza, sentendosi piccola e insignificante in confronto alla bellissima donna che aveva davanti: Saeko Nogami, partner di suo fratello, ex compagna di accademia nonché sua cara amica. La bellissima donna – che avrebbe potuto benissimo passare per una modella, tanto era seducente- non mancava mai di metterla in imbarazzo. Non lo faceva volutamente, e Kaori era certa non se ne rendesse nemmeno conto, ma di fianco a lei, era impossibile non sfigurare! Saeko era alta, snella, con un corpo perfetto da donna adulta, mentre a poco meno divent’anni, Kaori era ancora intrappolata in un corpo adolescenziale, che, colpevoli anche i capelli corti, la portava ad essere spesso scambiata per un maschio, specie quando adottava uno stile più semplice- e lei era una grande fan di magliette comode, jeans e sneakers! 

“No, no, assolutamente, è solo che non sono abituata a questo genere di cose, tutto qui.” Kaori le sorrise, facendo spallucce, non volendo ferirla: era stata Saeko a insistere perché li accompagnasse a quella festa, e l’aveva anche aiutata, tanto a scegliere il vestito (un grazioso abito lungo azzurro con le spalline) e le scarpe dal modesto tacco, quanto con quel _manto_ di trucco e parrucco che sembrava pesare una tonnellata. Ma, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Era una serata di gala, ed alle serate di gala, le ragazze non potevano mettersi magliette sgualcite di qualche rock band indie e jeans sfrangiati.

“Ed eccola qui, la mia sorellina preferita!” Kaori sospirò appena sentì la voce squillante di Hide. Sinceramente, non capiva cosa avesse da essere tanto allegro… e poi, non era dell’umore giusto per le sue battutine, e se lui fosse stato uno di quegli uomini sensibili che capivano le donne, ci sarebbe arrivato anche da solo.

_ La tua sorellina preferita?! Ma che ridi a fare? Io sono la tua  _ unica _sorella, cretino!_

Alzando il mento, Kaori si voltò verso l’adorato fratello per dirgliene quattro, e proclamare il suo desiderio di alzare le tende non appena Saeko si fosse allontanata, quando si rese conto che Hide non era solo… ma in compagnia di un altro ex compagno di accademia, nonché suo partner nel lavoro e amico di vecchia data, fin da quando erano poco più che due adolescenti…

_ Ryo Saeba. _

Kaori fece del suo meglio per apparire piccata e distaccata, come faceva sempre in presenza di Saeba, ma non era semplice: lo conosceva praticamente da sempre, e nonostante fossero, in un certo senso, cresciuti insieme, e lui e Hide si sentissero come due fratelli- per un periodo aveva anche vissuto con loro, quando il padre aveva raccattato quello scapestrato sbandato per strada con lo scopo di dargli una bella raddrizzata – lei era sempre stata estremamente consapevole che non era come un fratello per lei, _lui._ Perché Ryo… era semplicemente diverso da tutti i ragazzi che conosceva, e non solo per il suo indiscusso fascino. Ormai era da parecchioche lo incontrava solo di sfuggita, da quando era entrato ufficialmente nei ranghi della polizia, eppure lui continuava a far mancare un battito al suo pazzo cuore e toglierle il fiato, anzi, vestito di tutto punto, con quella chioma ribelle e gli occhi grigi che sembravano bruciare chiunque su cui si posassero era bello in una maniera quasi oscena.

“Toh, guarda, guarda chi abbiamo qua, la piccola Sugar!” Ryo la guardò di sottecchi, alzando un sopracciglio con quel suo fare strafottente che sembrava sempre volesse prenderla in giro – cosa assai facile, visto e considerato che aveva usato quel soprannome che lei detestava, appioppatele da Ryo stesso quando era solo una ragazzina perché aveva un debole per i dolci.

Kaori aveva voglia di scoppiare e rompergli qualcosa in testa. Certo, nonostante il vestito non era certo la rappresentazione vivente della femminilità, e non era procace e seducente come Saeko o le bellone con cui Ryo si presentava a ogni evento possibile ed immaginabile, ma avrebbe desiderato che lui avesse almeno finto, _per una volta_ , di vederla come una ragazza, e non un maschiaccio o la bimbetta che aveva conosciuto, la sorellina petulante del suo migliore amico.

Come se fosse stata colpa sua se non aveva modelli femminili di riferimento nella sua vita!

“Ehy Ryo, Saeko mi aveva promesso il prossimo ballo e dato che la tua amichetta ha trovato qualcuno di più importante di noi per sollazzarsi….” Hideyuki diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla dell’amico, che, con la sua corporatura imponente, a malapena la notò, e si mise a sghignazzare, mentre guardava la bellona bionda, stile Jessica Rabbit, con cui Ryo era andato alla festa, e che adesso faceva la civetta col Gran Capo in persona (alias il padre di Saeko). Lui diede una scrollata di spalle, come se la cosa non potesse importargli di meno, come se avesse saputo (e sì, lui lo sapeva) che, con uno schiocco di dita, metà delle donne della sala sarebbero cadute ai suoi piedi supplicandolo per la sua compagnia. “Perché non balli con Kaori?”

“Sicuro, basta che non mi pesti i piedi e si ricordi che sono i _veri_ uomini che guidano.” Ryo rispose, svogliatamente, senza badare ai suoi compagni di corso che se ne stavano già andando bellamente a ballare; Kaori, davanti a lui, incrociò le braccia, furiosa. Nonostante quello che lui aveva detto, non c’era nulla, dalle parole al tono alla gestualità, che suggerissero che Ryo avesse la benché minima voglia di ballare con lei.

E comunque, non era del tutto scema. Lo vedeva che si stava guardando in giro con quel fare predatorio, alla ricerca della sua prossima vittima, qualche bella donna disinibita con cui passare una sola notte di sesso bollente, oppure qualche ingenua ragazzotta che sarebbe stata talmente colpita da lui che, nonostante Ryo fosse un mezzo balordo che non usciva mai due volte con la stessa ragazza, avrebbe finito per trovarlo adorabile ed innamorarsene.

Come facevano tutte. 

Come aveva finito col fare anche lei, d'altronde.

“Guarda che nessuno ti obbliga a ballare con me.” Gli disse, stizzita, alzando il mento, guardandolo dall'alto in basso nonostante lui fosse venti centimetri buoni più alto di lei. 

“Certo, come no, e poi chi lo sente quel rompi di Maki?” Le rispose, secco, alzando gli occhi al cielo, pigramente sgranchendosi le braccia. 

Subito Kaori, stizzita e ferita per quella rispostaccia, volse lo sguardo altrove, desiderando ardentemente di sfuggire agli occhi beffardi di Ryo, ma così facendo finì col fissare la pista da ballo. Hideyuki e Saeko stavano ballando un lento, ed erano semplicemente meravigliosi, perfino il suo solitamente dinoccolato fratello sembrava possedere un portamento quasi regale in quel frangente, e poi, il modo in cui guardava Saeko, come se fosse una perla rara, il più grande tesoro del pianeta…

Senza accorgersene, Kaori sospirò, gli occhi coperti da un velo di malinconia, il cuore trafitto dalla scure dell’invidia con talmente tanta forza che la donna credette di star male. _Solo una volta,_ pregò, _mi basterebbe che qualcuno mi guardasse così anche una sola volta…_

“Beh, allora, vuoi andare a ballare o no?” Sorpresa da quella voce piccata e scontrosa, Kaori alzò lo sguardo, ed incontrò gli occhi vispi di Ryo, che, con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto, le stava offrendo la mano destra. La guardò come se fosse stata qualcosa di alieno, o come se, solo sfiorandola, si sarebbe potuta bruciare irrimediabilmente.

L’aveva stupita. Tutto Kaori si aspettava fuorché vedere Ryo assecondare seriamente quell’insolita richiesta del suo amato fratello.

Col cuore in gola, le gote rosse come due mele mature pronte da cogliere, Kaori fece un lieve cenno di assenso col capo, e timidamente posò il palmo della sua delicata manina su quello di Ryo. Il contatto con quella pelle calda, ruvida e talmente scura da sembrare quasi olivastra generò una scossa elettrica che la percorse per tutto il corpo, concentrandosi con uno sfarfallio nello stomaco.

“Muoviti e lascia fare a me.” Kaori avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a Ryo, che, imperterrito, la osservava con quel maledetto sorrisetto stampato in volto ed un sopracciglio alzato, ma la sua vicinanza quella sera la mandava talmente tanto in confusione che la ragazza aveva perso la sua usuale verve. “Porca miseria, Kaori, sei più tesa di una corda di violino. Rilassati un po’ o sembrerai un pezzo di legno sulla pista!”

Senza attendere risposta, mentre lei lo guardava oltraggiata, Ryo si impossessò del corpo della giovane donna, e come fosse stata una bambola di pezza la mise in posizione, dita intrecciate e mani sui fianchi- e quando, dopo un attimo, la band riattaccò con un pezzo leggermente più swing del precedente, la coppia si mosse a passo di danza con una tale naturalezza e coordinamento che pareva non avessero fatto altro da tempo immemore. 

“Non si fissano i piedi mentre si balla, ragazzina.” Ryo la canzonò, sussurrandole nell’orecchio col suo respiro caldo, e facendole venire la pelle d’oca; il profumo intenso del suo dopobarba al muschio e vetiver, che per tanto tempo, quando viveva con loro, aveva condiviso lo scaffale con il suo shampoo alla vaniglia nera, la colpì, trafiggendola con la forza di una stilettata. “Anzi, forse potresti provare… a guardarmi negli occhi. O hai paura?”

Colpita nel profondo, non volendo dargliela vinta, Kaori alzò lo sguardo con una fierezza tale che fece mancare il respiro a Ryo, sembrava quasi che quella giovane donna avesse il fuoco che le bruciava nell’anima… eppure, eppure lui sapeva di non esserle indifferente, il fiato corto, quel delicato rossore sulle gote… bastava guardarla per capire che si sentiva avvampare. 

“Visto che ci riesci se ti impegni?” I loro occhi ricaddero sulla coppia di amici che continuava a ballare, ridendo e scherzando,… Kaori conosceva Saeko da anni, eppure non l’aveva mia vista così. “Sai, Saeko è stata davvero brava. Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro con te, non sembri neppure il solito maschiaccio questa sera… certo, non sembrerai mai una vera donna come lei, però, devo ammetterlo, ero convinto che con una gonna avresti avuto l’aspetto del travestito, e invece sei quasi accettabile…” 

Gli occhi gli ricaddero sulle lunghe gambe della ragazza, e mentre una mano scendeva in basso, sfiorandole il fondoschiena, lui si leccò le labbra, in un lussurioso invito, ed il cuore di Kaori smise di battere: forse non la stava guardando con amore, come suo fratello guardava nascostamente Saeko, ma… ma almeno Ryo la _desiderava_ , lo poteva sentire in ogni cellula del suo essere. 

E lei voleva lui, come non aveva mai desiderato nessun altro al mondo, in un modo che non credeva possibile. Una fiammella d’orgoglio prese ad arderle nel petto, con una forza sconosciuta. Kaori socchiuse gli occhi e si portese sulla punta dei piedi versoquell’uomo che le aveva rubato il cuore, ma quando fu ad un passo dal poggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Ryo, lui fece un passo indietro, e la allontanò con rude freddezza. 

“Ma che diavolo…” sibilò lui, stringendo gli occhi, la mascella serrata talmente dura che Kaori credeva di poter vedere le vene che pulsano in quel collo taurino. “Nel caso non te ne fossi accorta, a me piacciono le donne, non mi interessano le bambine!”

Kaori ingoiò quel boccone amaro, e si sentì sprofondare sotto al peso della vergogna, e sperò con tutto il cuore che Hide e Saeko non avessero assistito a quella patetica scenetta, che ciò che era accaduto fosse sfuggito allo sguardo irriverente dell’ennesima conquista di Ryo, che certamente avrebbe ridicolizzato quella ragazzina così avventata da credere che un uomo come lui potesse essere attratto da… _da lei_. 

“Senti, fai una cosa, perché non vai a giocare con gli altri ragazzini della tua età e non lasci in pace gli adulti? Perché, fidati, Kaori…” le disse, sbeffeggiandola, freddo e insensibile e crudele come solo lui sapeva essere, sollevandole il mento con un dito perché lo guardasse dritta negli occhi. “Di certo non sarà il sottoscritto a baciarti stasera.” 

Kaori rimase immobile sul posto, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. Nella nebbia degli occhi colmi di lacrime, vide Ryo avvicinarsi alla bellona dal vestito appariscente con cui era andato alla festa, e baciarla sensualmente senza vergogna. Si sentì piccola, insignificante ma soprattutto _stupida,_ perché aveva davvero creduto che Ryo potesse trovarla bella, che la potesse volere. Ma si era sbagliata. 

Lei era la sorellina di Maki, la figlia dell’uomo che lo aveva salvato da una vita di delinquenza, lei era il maschiaccio, il ragazzino senza stile… ed ai suoi occhi, sarebbe rimasta sempre e solo quello.


	2. Capitolo 1

La sera del ballo della polizia era rimasta impressa nella mente di Kaori a fuoco vivo come il giorno in cui aveva deciso che feste e balli e cerimonie non erano cose che facessero al caso suo, quando aveva deciso che quelle occasioni era sinonimo di cattiveria e cupidigia e falsità. E la pensava ancora così. 

Ed era delle stessa opinione per quello che riguardava i matrimoni- anzi, quelle sfarzose cerimonie civili all’occidentale. Poco importava se adesso fosse una donna di ventisei anni e non più una ragazzina di diciotto, o che la sposa fosse Saeko, una delle sue migliori amiche o che, tecnicamente, stessero ancora solamente allestendo la cerimonia: quel mondo era il suo peggior incubo. 

Kaori sospirò, cercando di nascondere la sua affranta espressione dietro al bicchiere di champagne che la commessa dell’elegante negozio di abiti da sposa aveva offerto a Saeko e alle sue damigelle.

_ Sempre che questa brodaglia possa essere chiamata champagne,  _ la rossa si chiese, alzando un sopracciglio ed esaminando il liquido giallo paglierino che aveva nel bicchiere- era troppo scuro, troppo alcolico, con troppe bolle e troppo alcolico per essere davvero quel delizioso vino francese… Un bel rosso, magari un Merlot, ecco cosa avrebbe fatto al caso di Kaori… ma dubitava che in quell’impero del bianco fosse permesso consumare una qualsivoglia cosa scura. 

“Oh santo cielo, Saeko, no!” Eriko, la proprietaria dell’atelier, nonché cara amica di Kaori dai tempi della scuola, squittì, quando la bella poliziotta lasciò il camerino di prova dopo l’ennesimo tentativo. La sua presenza era come un balsamo per Kaori, perché la frizzante stilista aveva sì la lingua tagliente, ma era di un’onesta talmente straripante che non si poteva che volerle bene, ed apprezzare i suoi consigli. 

“Saeko, non so cosa ti abbia detto tua sorella,” Eriko continuò, lanciando un’occhiata glaciale a Reika, che sbuffò, odiando essere messa in discussione. “ma il matrimonio è _tuo. Tu_ devi stare bene con il vestito da sposa, non devi sembrare Ercole strizzato in un corpetto di chiffon solo perché _lei_ vuole fare bella figura.”

Eriko non diede nemmeno a né a Saeko né tantomeno a Reika il tempo di obbiettare, si limitò ad indicare il camerino, ordinandole in silenzio di fare dietro front e provare qualcos’altro, che, si sperava, stavolta le potesse stare meglio delle meringhe che aveva indossato fino a quel momento. 

“Secondo me non le stava così male, potevi essere un po’ meno velenosa, Eriko.”Kaori si lamentò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, una reazione spropositata che fece sorridere Miki, un’altra delle damigelle, nonché una delle migliori amiche di Kaori.

“Non prendertela, Eriko, Kaori è solo un po’ scontrosa perché questo è il terzo matrimonio a cui va in meno di sei mesi, e ogni volta le tocca fare da damigella.” Kaori grugnì, in una maniera molto poco femminile, ed incrociò le braccia, rifiutandosi di guardare negli occhi le amiche. Loro non potevano capire: Eriko era piena di corteggiatori, uno più bello dell'altro, Reika idem, mentre Miki era sposata- il suo era stato uno dei matrimoni a cui aveva fatto da damigella- anche se la rossa non capiva come l’amica ed il marito riuscissero ad andare d’accordo, diversi com’erano come il giorno e la notte. 

“Per me puoi essere andata anche a _cinquanta_ matrimoni, ma qui parliamo di Saeko… quella donna è bella e di classe, e merita un vestito che la faccia risplendere, anche perché nessuno qui vuole che fra qualche anno lei guardi le foto del suo matrimonio e si metta a piangere immaginandosi come un salame solo perché la signorina qui presente si annoiava… o mi sbaglio?”

Kaori si limitò a dare una scrollata di spalle, trovando la reazione di Eriko a dir poco sproporzionata. Provò a prendere un sorso di quella bevanda, ma le andò di traverso, tanto era orribile, quindi cercò di guardare l’ora nascostamente, senza attirare troppo l’attenzione… magari poteva inventarsi qualche scusa, dire che aveva un impegno al lavoro, una riunione a scuola… e comunque, non se la sentiva proprio di mettersi a discutere con Eriko, anche perché l’amica tendeva a parlare sempre di una cosa sola quando si mettevano a battibeccare, e cioè…

“E sai chi altro dovrebbe ascoltare i miei consigli? _Tu!_ Se ti dico che una cosa ti sta bene, vuole dire che quella cosa addosso a te fa un figurone, e se vieni nel mio atelier di abiti da sposa- che ti rammento è uno dei miei migliori del Paese- potresti almeno fingere di essere interessata a cosa ti succede intorno? O, dio ci scampi, provare e metterti addosso qualcosa di decente?”

Kaori ispezionò l’outfit del giorno; aveva un maglioncino di un rosa chiarissimo, color cipria, ed indossava dei jeans molto graziosi che mettevano in risalto le sue curve tutte naturali… ed i suoi stivaletti avevano il tacco! Cinque, ma pur sempre tacco era!

“Ma se me li hai regalati tu questi vestiti l’ultimo Natale..”Kaori obbiettò, studiando attentamente cosa aveva indossato quel giorno. Come scelta non le sembrava tanto male, perché Eriko si infervorava tanto?

“Sì, ma ti ho praticamente regalato un intero guardaroba quando ho fatto i saldi l’ultima volta… gonne, camicette, e _vestiti_ , e te li sei mai messa? No!” Eriko scoppiò, stringendo i pugni, inviperita. “Ad esempio, hai presente il vestito rosso? Sarebbe stato benissimo con le Louboutin nere! Ma tu non me la dai mai una soddisfazione!” Mentre continuava imperterrita ad infierire sull’amica, Saeko lasciò il camerino, ma la stilista si limitò a farle segno di fare retromarcia, e sospirando in un modo a dir poco teatrale seguì la sua commessa e la futura sposa, sperando di trovare qualcosa di decente prima che fosse troppo tardi.

“Reika, non so cosa abbia fatto tua sorella per evitarsi questo supplizio ma secondo me è un vero genio…” Kaori borbottò, riferendosi a Yuka, la sorella minore di Saeko e Reika, che un genio effettivamente era: poco più che adolescente, aveva stupito la critica con il suo romanzo d’esordio, un elegante mix di azione e romanticismo con una sottile vena erotica.

“Sei sicura…” Reika alzò un sopracciglio con sguardo interessato, pronta a lanciare la sua stoccata. “di non essere gelosa, magari? O che non ci sia qualche altra ragione per cui sei così nervosetta, ultimamente?” 

Kaori trangugiò il vino che aveva in mano, digrignando i denti, colpita e affondata dallo micidiale stoccata di Reika, ma ammettere che lei avesse ragione sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto. Già non le piaceva darla vinta alla gente in generale, ma lei e Reika avevano sempre avuto una relazione molto particolare, erano sì amiche, ma tendevano a punzecchiarsi a vicenda, e poi, c’era una cosa che Kaori a Reika proprio non perdonava…

“Ma per favore! Come se io volessi giocare a fare la bella bambolina per un qualche pallone gonfiato senza spina dorsale!” Tentò di buttare giù un altro goccio, ma si rese conto di essersi scolata l’intero bicchiere in un sol sorso. “Le passeggiate al chiaro di luna ed i languidi sospiri non fanno al caso mio, ne faccio volentieri a meno!” 

“Ma Kaori, non ti viene mai voglia di innamorarti? Esci così poco, e non permetti mai a nessuno degli uomini che ti corteggiano di fare sul serio con te…” Miki sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona di velluto rosso. Petulante, guardò la sua cara amica, desiderosa di vederla raggiungere la stessa felicità che lei aveva trovato a fianco del marito, Falcon, che con lei aveva preso in gestione un locale, il Cat’s Eye, quando le proprietarie si erano trasferite in California per stare accanto al padre ormai anziano. “Davvero non ti è mai capitato di sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, sentirti il cuore in gola, il respiro mozzato e desiderare solo un suo bacio, anche solo un suo sguardo…” 

_ Sì, mi è capitato una volta e visto come sono andate le cose non ci tengo a ripetere l’esperienza…  _ La sua mente volò a Saeba, e al bacio che aveva creduto di potergli rubare quella sera, tanti anni prima. Da allora non lo aveva più rivisto, evitandolo come la peste prima, e scoprendo che aveva accettato un incarico all’estero poi, dopo che, durante un’azione congiunta, era stato notato dalla polizia militare. Ryo non si era fatto troppi problemi, né per gli amici né per i colleghi che aveva lasciato, e si era traferito in California, insieme alla bella biondona - la stessa del ballo della polizia- che aveva conosciuto in gioventù quando ancora viveva negli USA.

Miki la guardò con un misto di tristezza e pietà, mentre lo sguardo di Reika sembrava dirle che lei non gliela dava a bere, che lei, ex poliziotta divenuta investigatrice privata, sapeva che la rossa nascondeva qualcosa.

“Quindi, il fatto che un certo Ryo venga in città per il matrimonio di Saeko non è un problema, vero?” La più giovane Nogami sogghignò, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato e guardando Kaori con fare trionfante, certa di averla colta in castagna. 

Kaori si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, e fece per bere, alla disperata ricerca di una scusa per non entrare nell’argomento, ma quando si ricordò che era vuoto, seppe di dover affrontare la realtà. Tuttavia, diede un colpo di tosse, sperando di distrarre l’amica abbastanza da farle dimenticare di cosa stessero parlando…

Inutile. Lo sguardo birichino di Reika e quello curioso di Miki non le lasciavano via di scampo.

“Saeba, bah. Sai cosa me ne importa di quella specie di dongiovanni screanzato… l’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava praticamente avendo dei preliminari in mezzo alla pista da ballo!” Kaori sbattè il bicchiere sul tavolino, ma tuttavia non si ruppe. Accigliata, lo guardò- plastica. Avrebbe dovuto dire ad Eriko di fare più attenzione alla qualità del servizio nella sua boutique, se davvero era interessata a rimanere al top. “E comunque sai cosa gliene frega a lui della sorellina del suo migliore amico!”

La mente tornò indietro a quella terribile serata, ancora una volta. Erano passati anni, eppure sentiva ancora vivo in lei il senso di vergogna ed imbarazzo che l’avevano permeata quando aveva capito che Ryo non era minimamente interessato a corteggiarla. Da allora era cambiata, maturata, si era indurita verso gli uomini riuscendo tuttavia a mantenere la sua dolcezza immutata verso i suoi adorati allievi. Eppure… eppure, tutte le volte che qualcuno parlava di lui, a lei ancora veniva voglia di chiudersi in bagno a piangere.

“Aspetta… Ryo… Ryo Saeba? L’ex partner di Saeko e Maki?” Miki domandò, gli occhi improvvisamente socchiusi e ricolmi di tristezza. “L’altra sera Maki e Falcon ne parlavano, è davvero una storia triste…”

“Eh?” Kaori si voltò verso la sua più cara amica, stringendo con le mani i braccioli dell’elegante poltrona. Si morse le labbra, chiedendosi di cosa Miki stesse parlando. Negli anni, aveva evitato in tutti i modi l’argomento Ryo Saeba, l’aveva umiliata troppo quella sera e la mera idea di rinvangare il passato la faceva andare su tutte le furie.

“Ma come, Maki non te lo ha detto? Sei mesi fa sua moglie Mary è morta in un incidente stradale, e da un giorno all’altro si è ritrovato ad essere un padre single!”

Kaori spalancò gli occhi da cerbiatta, mentre brividi le percorsero il corpo. La sua mente si riempì dei ricordi del passato, di tutte le volte che aveva incontrato Ryo, ed in tutta onestà, non riusciva ad immaginare quel dongiovanni cafone sposato e per dipiù con figli- era come se il mondo si rivoltasse sul proprio asse…

“Ma stiamo parlando dello stesso Ryo? Saeba? Quello che si vantava di poter indovinare le misure di una donna al primo sguardo? Che bastava che camminassero, respirassero, mettessero la mercanzia in mostra, fossero di sesso femminile e sotto ai quaranta?”

“Eh già…” sospirò Reika, guardando Kaori con uno strano luccichio negli occhi che alla rossa non piacque per nulla. “L’unico ed il solo. Lui e Mary si sono sposati quando lei aspettava la loro figlia, poco dopo che si erano trasferiti in California. Lui non ha mai detto nulla, ma Saeko,” Abbassò la voce fino a sussurrare, avvicinandosi con fare cospiratorio alle amiche. “Una volta l’ho sentita dire che Mary era innamorata pazza di Ryo, e quando lui ha iniziato a mettere un po’ di distanza tra di loro, _guarda caso_ è rimasta incinta… Ryo è sempre stato un dongiovanni, ma secondo me lei sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto crescere un figlio suo senza padre e lo ha fatto apposta per incastrarlo.”

Kaori stette per dire qualcosa di molto poco signorile nei confronti di Mary- la bellona per cui Ryo l’aveva scaricata mentre ballavano alla festa della polizia, che faceva la civetta con tutti gli uomini, disponibili e non – ma non lo fece. Le era stato insegnato a rispettare i morti, ma soprattutto, la sua mente non poteva che andare a quella povera ed innocente creatura, destinata, come lei, a crescere senza madre. Non era tanto il non avere una figura femminile di riferimento, quanto la mancanza, quasi fisica, di un pezzo di sé, un frammento del cuore che, spezzato, era impossibilitato a tornare a posto… aveva amato il padre adottivo, adorava Hide, ma c’erano cose che solo una madre poteva fare, cose apparentemente stupide, come accompagnarla ad acquistare gli assorbenti, o i reggiseni… i suoi familiari l’avevano sempre accompagnata, ma poi o la mollavano nelle mani di commesse che la guardavano con malcelata pena, oppure buttavano nel carrello della spesa la prima cosa che gli capitava sotto mano senza nemmeno chiederle se avesse delle esigenze particolari o se andasse bene.

“Parlate di Ryo?” Saeko uscì dal camerino, accompagnata da una Eriko che risplendeva di gioia riflessa; avevaindosso il più bel vestito a sirena che Kaori avesse mai visto, dal vivo o su una rivista. Alla rossa vennero le lacrime agli occhi, il suo cuore tremò non tanto per l’invidia, quanto per il dispiacere di sapere che lei non avesse nessunoper cui valesse la pena anche solo sognare di indossare un abito da sposa… “L’altro giorno mi è arrivata sulla scrivania la sua domanda di reintegro in servizio attivo.”

Le labbra di Kaori si socchiusero lievemente, ed il suo cuore perse un battito. Mentre osservava Saeko specchiarsi con gli occhi velati dalla malinconia, la giovane donna si chiese se quella sconvolgente notizia - che Ryo sarebbe ritornato nella vita dei suoi amici per restarci- avesse dovuto stupirla, sconvolgerla o… o chissà cos’altro. Non erano stati nemmeno amici, a malapena lui la riteneva degna di attenzione, quindi, perché permettergli di avere ancora un tale ascendente su di lei? 

_ Perché il primo amore non si scorda mai, e se ritornerà a lavorare con Saeko e Hide, è solo una questione di tempo prima che il fratellone inizi ad invitarlo a casa e riprendano le loro scorribande notturne… anche se… adesso che è padre… _

Sospirò, prima di raddrizzare le spalle con determinazione. Ci avrebbe fatto il callo, si disse, avrebbe indossato la sua armatura e se ne sarebbe bellamente fregata dell’uomo che le aveva spezzato il cuore, facendola passare, per giunta, per stupida ed insignificante.

Sotto gli occhi di Miki, che sembrava saperle leggere dentro, Kaori fece un sorrisetto malandrino, e si rilassò sulla poltrona, giocando distrattamente con una ciocca di capelli, e si ripromise di fare il tutto per tutto per stargli il più alla larga possibile. 

Ryo non si sarebbe preso di nuovo gioco del suo cuore. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. Per nessun motivo al mondo.


	3. capitolo 2

“Maki, voglio che tu sappia una cosa: ti sarò sempre grato per quello che hai fatto per me. Questo è il genere di cose che lega due uomini per la vita!” Seduti sul pavimento di quello che in teoria doveva essere il salotto di Hideyuki, ma era un ambiente altamente spoglio, la classica camera da scapolo che a casa a malapena si faceva il caffè in polvere, Ryo fece sbattere il collo della sua bottiglia dibirra contro quella di Maki. 

Era arrivato a Tokyo quella mattina, con un paio di valigie e la piccola Sakura in braccio, con la morte nel cuore, convinto di non avere nessuno ad aspettarlo, di essere solo salvo per la creatura che aveva generato: e invece, aveva trovato ad aspettarlo Maki, e la vista del vecchio amico gli aveva illuminato la giornata. Si era sentito di nuovo come, quando era ragazzo, appena giunto, clandestino e con un passato da fuorilegge, in Giappone dagli Stati Uniti, il padre di Maki, invece di arrestarlo, lo aveva accolto in casa sua, aiutandolo ad avere un nome e dandogli un tetto ed una sembianza di famiglia: non fosse stato per l’ispettore, Ryo avrebbe continuato con una vita vagabonda fatta di violenza, e forse chissà, sarebbe anche tornato a combattere, come aveva fatto in Sud America fin da ragazzino, sotto alla guida del suo “padre adottivo” che aveva preso un bambino orfano e senza memoria e lo aveva trasformato in una macchina da guerra.

_ Sì,  _ si disse, contemplando le quattro mura vuote, che poco o nulla avevano a che fare con la casetta rustica in cui i ragazzi erano cresciuti, divenendo uomini, _sono davvero a casa ora._

“Cosa, perché ti lascio usare delle stanze che sarebbero comunque vuote in cambio di vile denaro?” Maki ridacchiò, scolandosi un sorso del liquido ambrato, che gli fece il solletico alla gola. Era da quando Ryo gli aveva chiesto se conoscesse qualcuno che potesse ospitarlo per qualche giorno che il giovane uomo ripensava al passato, agli anni in cui, poco più che adolescenti,lui e Ryo erano stati inseparabili, come due veri fratelli. Il tempo e la distanza li avevano divisi, anche se mai del tutto, solo fisicamente, quasi avessero avuto una connessione ultra-terrena; sembrava che, nonostante i chilometri, sentissero quando l’altro aveva bisogno di una bella strigliata… Ryo sapeva tutto dei casini di Maki, e viceversa. “Sai che mi cambia a me. Praticamente a casa non ci sto mai!”

“Sì, si nota…” Ryo grugnì, guardandosi intorno. Definire quel posto spartano era… era fin troppo buono. Il palazzo non era male, e non era nemmeno nella zona peggiore di Shinjuku, ma c’erano giusto un paio di piante morte, una pianta finta che però era mezza rovinata, un televisore sopra uno scatolone, una poltrona vecchia e malandata, un mini-frigo, un fornelletto elettrico, e tante, tante scatole. Ovunque.

Eh già, Maki era decisamente uno scapolo che viveva col salario minimo.

“Tranquillo, la camera degli ospiti è a posto, uomo di poca fede….” Maki gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, parlando piano onde evitare di svegliare Sakura, che si era appisolata sulla poltrona, coperta dalla giacchetta del padre, che la guardava con un misto di affetto e curiosità, quasi fosse stata un animaletto di cui non comprendeva bene la natura. “Kaori lo scorso anno è dovuta venire a stare da me mentre le rifacevano il bagno, e mi ha fatto una scenata quando ha visto che la mia camera degli ospiti consisteva in una brandina chiusa e uno scatolone come comodino. Ha preso ed è andata all’IKEA col furgone di un nostro amico e si è montata la stanza in quattro e quattro otto.” 

“Kaori ti faceva fare tutto quello che voleva dieci anni fa, e le cose non sono ancora cambiate…” Ryo fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, e rifletté sul passato, ripensando a quella pestifera fanciulla dai capelli rossi ma soprattutto sul fatto che, apparentemente, le cose non erano cambiate in casa Makimura, e la ragazzina continuava ad essere quella con l’ultima parola in tutto. E, soprattutto, era ancora un maschiaccio che delle arti femminili ne capiva poco o nulla, al contrario delle donne con cui lui era stato solito sollazzarsi prima dell’arrivo della figlia- nessuna di loro avrebbe mai anche solo lontanamente osato _pensare_ di montare dei mobili da sola, quando potevano benissimo chiedere a lui di farlo, preferibilmente a torso nudo.

“Dì un po’, è sempre lo stesso maschiaccio con pessimo gusto in fatto di vestiti o è migliorata?” Chiese, giusto per ottenere conferma. La mancata femminilità di Kaori era stata sempre un punto dolente per il fratello, che la vedeva condannata allo stato di vecchia zitella acida e pazza a causa dei suoi atteggiamenti poco da ragazza. Quando Saeko aveva preso ad interessarsi a lei – mossa, probabilmente, a pietà, Ryo ne era certo - per lui era stata una vera manna dal cielo; Ryo ricordava ancora che Maki l’aveva abbracciata con le lacrime agli occhi quando Saeko si era proposta di aiutarla a prepararsi per il ballo, accompagnarla a fare shopping, andare dal parrucchiere, quel genere di cose che le ragazze facevano con le sorelle e le madri… ma Kaori non aveva nessuno, e, comunque, era così restia a chiedere alla famiglia soldi per delle cose che erano lungi dall’essere essenziali che faceva che non chiedere nulla e stava sempre a casa da sola, mentre le sue compagne di classe vivevano spensieratamente la loro adolescenza. 

Pensieroso e lievemente malinconico al pensiero di quella sera, Ryo si trattenne dal sospirare, mentre Maki si toglieva gli occhiali, gettandoli a terra distrattamente, e sospirò, massaggiandosi il naso, chiaro segno che era leggermente esasperato e che era a tanto così dall’avere uno dei suoi terribili attacchi di emicrania, che lo lasciavano sempre stanco ed irritabile. _Era_ stanco, e nonostante non si vedessero di persona da tempo, Ryo capì che l’amico era preoccupato per qualcosa. “Sinceramente, non te lo so dire. Adoro Kaori, ma tra il mio lavoro, ed il suo lavoro, non riusciamo mai ad incastrare i nostri appuntamenti. Se ceniamo insieme una volta al mese è un miracolo… mi manca un po’, la mia sorellina, e le poche volte che parliamo finisce sempre che finiamo col bisticciare, e se non bisticciamo è solo perché mangiamo in silenzio manco fossimo due monaci di clausura. Giuro che a volte per poterla vedere devo inventarmi della cose pazzesche.”

“Mi ricordo che tuo padre la rimproverava sempre, quando era piccola. Era perennemente in giro a tenersi occupata, sempre a vedere come poteva rendersi utile a chiunque…” Sospirando, Ryo tracannò un altro sorso di birra. Gli faceva piacere constatare che c’era anche _una_ sola cosa che non fosse cambiata in quella casa, nel corso degli anni, e poco importava se era la sorellina di Maki: era, davvero, meglio di nulla, e gli infondeva uno strano senso di sicurezza.

Eppure… eppure, appena avevano iniziato il discorso “Kaori”, gli occhi di Maki si erano velati di qualcosa- preoccupazione, Ryo immaginò, perché quello sguardo gli ricordava molto quello che donava a Sakura quando credeva che nessuno lo vedesse. Era lampante che fosse preoccupato per la sua sorellina.

“Ti ricordi,” Maki iniziò, guardando fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto dei ricordi. “Quando le trovavo da dire perché pensava troppo agli altri e non abbastanza a sé stessa? Ecco, adesso, devo ammettere che mi pento di averla incoraggiata a farsi una vita.”

“Perché, che ha combinato quel maschiaccio?” Ryo gli sorrise, sghembo, e poi si avvicinò a sua figlia, controllando che stesse ancora dormendo e non stesse avendo di nuovo degli incubi.

“Credo che stia sentendo l’orologio biologico ticchettare,” Maki ammise, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro sul parquet. “E poi, tutte le sue amiche sono sposate o fidanzate, e credo che anche lei inizi a sentire il desiderio di farsi una famiglia. Però, per adesso,ha sempre avuto a che fare con dei farfalloni o dei dongiovanni o dei mezzi criminali, ed io ho sempre pensato che fosse troppo intelligente per farsi abbindolare da certi figuri.”

Ryo ridacchiò, sorseggiando la sua birra; non disse nulla, ma quando Makimura lo scrutò con sguardo truce, si convinse a parlare. “Dai, Maki, è tua sorella. È logico che i suoi spasimanti non ti piacciano, nessuno sarà mai alla sua altezza per te!”

“Non sto parlando in senso metaforico, Ryo, parlo sul serio… lo scorso anno è uscita con un tizio che ha provato a convincerla ad investire in una sua geniale invenzione, un qualche tipo di taglia unghie per pappagalli. Grazie al cielo non si è fatta abbindolare e lo ha messo alla porta, cambiando tutte le serrature.” Maki rabbrividì, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, che rammentava quel losco figuro e si chiedeva, con terrore, cosa sarebbe potuto accadere alla sua amata sorellina se non si fosse fatta furba e si fosse lasciata convincere a dare a quel bel tipo tutti i suoi risparmi. “Direi che non stupisce nessuno che il bell’uomo adesso sia nelle capaci mani della procura per frode…”

“Ma non è un po’ presto per tua sorella per pensare al matrimonio?” E soprattutto, si chiese Ryo, grattandosi il mento pensieroso, perché una persona sana di mente voleva sposarsi di propria volontà? Sì, lui era andato all’altare, ma per motivi che erano, al contempo, estremamente sia giusti che sbagliati: aveva accettato di sposare Mary perché aspettava il loro bambino e sapeva di doversi prendere le sue responsabilità - così gli era stato insegnato dall’ispettore Makimura-ma per la madre della sua cucciola Ryo aveva provato solamente una forte attrazione sessuale. Tra loro, c’era chimica tra le lenzuola, e basta, ed a un certo punto non c'era più stata nemmeno quella.

“Troppo giovane?” Maki scoppiò a ridere, con una tale forza che gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, e dovette tenersi lo stomaco. Aprì la bocca per proseguire col suo discorso e controbattere al fraterno amico, ma qualsiasi cosa volesse dire fu interrotta dalla porta d’ingresso che, scricchiolando, si aprì.

“Senti, vecchio mio, la prossima volta che vuoi che ti offra il pranzo sei pregato di farmi una chiamata e dirmelo, hai capito cretino?” Squillò una voce femminile che sembrava decisamente seccata, un suono che fu seguito dallo scalpitio di tacchi sul parquet preannunciandone l’arrivo. E poi, una volta che l’ebbe davanti agli occhi, Ryo fissò quel corpo femmineo con occhi sgranati e bocca aperta. 

Non poteva essere, era impossibile, ma davvero quella donna…

Eppure, eccola lì davanti a lui, la piccola Kaori col fuoco nelle vene, solo che era cresciuta, e anche bene… i capelli arruffati avevano lasciato spazio ad un caschetto irregolare rosso fuoco,la pelle era liscia e diafana, e su quel corpo un tempo piatto i seni erano divenuti sodi ed alti. Solo gli occhi da cerbiatta non erano assolutamente cambiati, erano tali e quali l’ultima volta che li aveva visti.

“Toh, Ryo Saeba, allora è vero quello che dicevano, che eri tornato in città.” Con sguardo duro, Kaori lanciò addosso al fratello il sacchetto della gastronomia, poi però si voltò, e quando vide la piccola bambina appollaiata sulla poltrona a sonnecchiare, coperta dalla giacca del padre, le si sciolse il cuore, e sorrise, con quelle belle labbra carnose che fecero subito venire a Ryo pensieri molto peccaminosi. 

“Kaori?” la chiamò, rendendosi conto di non fare bella figura standosene lì con la bocca spalancata ad ammirarla. “Ma sei proprio tu?”

“Guarda che ho solo sistemato i capelli e cambiato vestiti!”Rispose, piccata, usando lo stesso tono che tante, troppe volte da adolescente aveva usato con il moro, che dubitava si trattasse effettivamente della stessa ragazzina che aveva visto crescere: questa nuova Kaori indossava maglioncini di cashmere e jeans attillati con scarpe col tacco, e non magliette e jeans di una o due taglie in più e scarpe da ginnastica. E comunque, la vecchia Kaori non gli aveva mai fatto mancare il fiato in quel modo, poco ma sicuro.

“E comunque,” Kaori continuò imperterrita, una mano su un elegante fianco, e sollevò, truce, un sopracciglio perfetto. Ryo sorrise, rendendosi conto che sì, forse il contenitore era cambiato, ma non il contenuto: Kaori aveva ancora quel bel caratterino, anche se adesso aveva un altrettanto bel corpicino, una combinazione a dir poco esplosiva.“Fratello caro, avresti anche potuto avvertirmi che il figlioccio del nostro defunto padre era tornato in città, quando Saeko me l’ha detto io sono caduta dalle nuvole e ho fatto la figura della cretina!”

“Ma si può sapere perché Saeko non ti molla mai?” Hide sbuffò, più acido del solito, aprendo la sportina del take-away e cercando la sua scelta per quel pranzo dell’ultimo minuto. “Anzi, non dirmelo, non voglio saperlo. Voi due insieme siete terribili!”

“Ah, è per il matrimonio.” Con aria truce, Kaori si lasciò cadere sul bracciolo della poltrona, accanto a Sakura, e la guardò con occhi dolci ed un’espressione che Ryo non poté che definire materna; tuttavia, quando notò gli occhi del poliziotto fissi su di lei, arrossì, e distolse lo sguardo, riprendendo padronanza di sé. “Dato che ha voluto a tutti i costi che fossi una delle damigelle, adesso mi tocca accompagnarla a tutti gli eventi, perché mica vogliamo far sprecare tempo alla damigella d’onore, la cara Reika! Oh, no, lei è una donna impegnata, mica solo una maestra part-time!” 

“Ah sì, il matrimonio. Di Saeko e Kitao. Giusto.” Maki sbuffò, e Ryo vide che si stava letteralmente mordendo la lingua onde evitare di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire- e, considerando che il motivo per cui lui aveva smesso di fare il filo alla bella Saeko era stato proprio l’eterno indeciso Maki, poteva anche immaginare di cosa si trattasse…

“Okay sorellina, senti, tante grazie per aver pagato la consegna, e ti sono debitore,” Maki si alzò, seccato e con un certo cipiglio, e praticamente sollevò di peso Kaori, spingendola fuori dall’appartamento. “Scusami tanto ma stasera gli unici adulti ammessi sono uomini, quindi, ciao ciao!”

“Guarda che non c’è bisogno di spingere! Lo capisco anche da sola quando sono di troppo! ” Gli diede una gomitata, facendogli mancare il fiato, e alzando il viso, fiera, fece per uscire. “Se ti serve qualcosa sono al piano di sopra!” 

Sentendosi come un cane bastonato, Ryo guardò la bella ragazza andarsene. Un vero peccato, battibeccare con lei era stato già piacevole quando era ragazzina, ma adesso che era una bella donna, con le labbra imbellettate belle piene, e tutte le curve al punto giusto, la cosa era ancora più… eccitante. 

Sospirò, guardando prima in direzione del suo migliore amico e poi di sua figlia, la sua priorità in quel momento. Doveva smetterla di pensare a portarsi a letto tutte le belle donne che incontrava solo perché adesso era di nuovo single, doveva ricordarsi che era un padre per prima cosa, un poliziotto poi, ma soprattutto, era il migliore amico di Hideyuki Makimura, il figlio di quell’ispettore che l’aveva trovato mezzo morto in un vicolo quando, clandestino appena sbarcato in Giappone con solo i vestiti che aveva addosso e senza nemmeno conoscere una parola della lingua, aveva salvato una ragazzina da un tentativo di rapimento. L’ispettore Makimura avrebbe potuto consegnarlo alle autorità, o lasciarlo lì a morire, invece, capendo che quelle ferite erano state causate da un gesto che in molti avrebbero definito eroico, lo aveva accolto nella propria casa, lo aveva curato e lo aveva aiutato ad avere un nome ed un’identità.

Perciò, era meglio se si toglieva dalla testa di farsi la figlia del suo salvatore, che aveva visto praticamente crescere quando viveva con i Makimura. Se fosse stato furbo, avrebbe pensato alla piccola Kaori, che tanto piccola poi non era, come ad una sorella -peccato che lei, della sorella, avesse poco o nulla. Lei era uno schianto- che però sembrava cercare marito, e Ryo, di risposarsi, non ne aveva la benché minima intenzione. 

Si voltò a guardare Sakura, che come un gattino si stava stiracchiando sulla poltrona, passandosi la mano sugli occhi ancora chiusi. 

“Sakura, piccolina, ben svegliata! Hai dormito bene?” Le disse, ma ancora prima che potesse finire la frase, lei gli mise il muso e si voltò dall’altra parte, con le braccia conserte, lasciando Ryo che, sbuffando, si passava una mano tra i capelli sempre più radi per il nervoso e lo stress: non capiva sua figlia, non riusciva a comunicarci, e lei non sembrava volergli andare incontro. Francamente, non sapeva davvero che pesci pigliare.

Però… con un sorriso sghembo ed un po’ cinico, si rese conto che aveva la perfetta soluzione a portata di mano: forse non sapeva comunicare con Sakura,ma aveva idea di chi ne fosse capace- o che comunque, avrebbe saputo insegnargli come fare, una certa insegnante part-time che viveva al piano di sopra…

Alla prima occasione, avrebbe chiesto a Kaori Makimura di divenire la tata di sua figlia, e non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.


	4. Capitolo 3

Da secoli l’Hanami era una delle celebrazioni più sentite nel paese; il popolo si ritrovava a fiotti lungo i viali alberati e nei giardini pubblici per contemplare la bellezza della fioritura degli alberi, specie quelli di ciliegio, e per rammentare quanto in realtà la vita, e la bellezza stessa, fossero di breve durata, e che fosse necessario gioire delle piccole cose quando esse accadevano, perché, nell’imprevedibilità degli eventi, nessuno poteva sapere cosa avrebbe portato il domani. 

Ryo questo lo sapeva, si rese conto mentre camminava con Sakura in braccio per i viali di Shinjuku osservando le coppiette che, sotto agli alberi in fiore, si scambiavano promesse d’amore e tenere e caste carezze; quando aveva lasciato il Giappone, non si era certo aspettato che Mary lo seguisse, tornando in quel paese in cui, fino a due giorni prima, aveva giurato non avrebbe mai più messo piede; allo stesso modo, la gravidanza della donna era stata inaspettata, considerato le arie da donna navigata che la bionda si dava, e così, Ryo aveva fatto l’unica cosa che si era sempre ripromesso non avrebbe mai più fatto: legarsi a qualcuno. Non amava Mary, ma per il bene di quella vita che la donna portava in grembo, Sakura, aveva acconsentito a quelle nozze riparatrici. Diversamente dalla sua compagna, le era stato fedele, nonostante avesse compreso perché Mary si fosse sentita giustificata nelle sua scappatelle, e lui aveva comunque cercato di far funzionare il matrimonio a modo suo, nonostante non avesse la più pallida idea di come una vera famiglia funzionasse; quando Mary era morta aveva sentito la terra mancargli sotto ai piedi. Ormai si era abituato alla sua presenza, quasi la desse per scontata, e con i continui spostamenti per lavoro, alla fine era lei che si era sobbarcata l’educazione della piccola, che sentiva così tanto la mancanza della madre da rifiutare ogni contatto con lui, o con gli altri.

“Sai, Sakura, io sono nato a marzo, e quando ero giovane e vivevo a Tokyo i miei amici ed io quando c’era questo festival ci trovavamo sempre qui. È per questo che ti chiami così, Sakura, come il fiore di ciliegio, perché era un carissimo ricordo.”Le disse, dolcemente, romanticizzando un po’ tutta la storia, mentre salutava con la mano alzata Maki che stava allestendo un picnic sotto ad un albero nel parco con dei colleghi - il 26 marzo era stato scelto dall’ispettore Makimura come giorno del suo compleanno perché quello era il giorno in cui lo aveva raccattato mezzo morto in un vicolo, e all’Hanami Ryo ci era andato sì, ma per rimorchiare.

Sakura non gli rispose, tanto per cambiare, e quando la mise giù, lei, quasi a passo di marcia, si diresse verso l’albero di cui portava il nome, e si sedette, con le ginocchia sotto al mento, ai piedi dell’albero, e così Ryo, resistendo al desiderio di fumarsi mezzo pacchetto di sigarette- sarebbe stato diseducativo e non voleva certo darle il cattivo esempio, e comunque, non era del tutto idiota, lo sapeva che il fumo era dannoso-si diresse verso Maki e afferrò una pagnotta, addentandola in malo modo e con ben poca grazia.

“Porca miseria, non capisco dove diavolo sbaglio con lei!” grugnì a denti stretti. “E le bambole, ed i vestiti, e tutto il resto, io ci provo, eh, davvero, ma mi viene incontro? No!”

Maki sospirò, Ryo vide chiaramente una vena pulsargli alla tempia, e da quanto teneva serrata la mascella, credette che l’amico sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro. Senza dargli risposta, Maki prese dal piatto da portata sul tavolo una cucchiaiata di purè gettandola con fin troppa energia nel piattino di carta, facendo schizzare particelle gialle con tracce verdoline ovunque, e con frenesia prese a mangiare senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di respirare tra un boccone e l’altro- decisamente non sarebbe stato una buona compagnia, quel giorno. 

“Ma si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?” Ryo gli chiese, leggermente seccato, senza guardarlo in faccia perché, con la coda dell’occhio, controllava la figlia. Accortosi che era sempre nella stessa medesima posizione, tornò ad occuparsi dell’amico, che stava guardando fisso un punto in lontananza, e seguì con i suoi occhi vispi la linea immaginaria che da Maki andava a chiunque lo stesse tenendo incatenato in quel modo. 

_ Ah.  _ Sospirando, Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo: era Saeko che Maki stava fissando, anzi, per la precisione, era Saeko con il fidanzato Kitao. Ryo lo aveva solo e sempre intravisto fino ad allora, era tornato a Tokyo da troppo poco tempo, e aveva avuto la netta sensazione che assomigliasse in un modo stupefacente al buon vecchio Hideyuki Makimura, solo con un taglio leggermente migliore di capelli e vestiti ricercati, non la prima cosa trovata sulla bancarella del mercato composta al 99,9% di poliestere. Quando Saeko gli aveva telefonato per dirgli che si sposava e che lui, ovviamente, sarebbe stato il benvenuto, la sua prima reazione era stato di domandarle il perché, e alla risposta “ma che razza di domanda, ma perché lo amo, no?”, lui aveva fatto un sorrisetto, carico di affetto che lei attraverso la cornetta non aveva visto, ma che, conoscendolo così bene, di certo aveva avvertito, e si era complimentato, assicurandole che lei e Maki facevano una bella coppia. 

_ Maki? Ma Ryo, sei pazzo? Lui ed io siamo solo amici… il mio fidanzato si chiama Kitao! _

Non riusciva a credere che Maki avesse rinunciato a Saeko, era convinto che l’amico fosse pazzo di lei, e non certo solo per quel conturbante corpo da odalisca, il suo era stato un amore sincero, ma vissuto sempre nell’ombra per non rovinare né la loro amicizia, né la chimica che scorreva tra loro sul campo, e l’ex guerrigliero era quasi del tutto certo che anche la bella poliziotta avesse messo da parte i suoi sentimenti per lui in nome di qualcosa di più grande, preferendo una copia all’originale.

“Accidenti, che musi lunghi che abbiamo, quasi quasi me ne torno a casa….” I due uomini si voltarono quando la loro concentrazione venne disturbata dalla squillante voce femminile di Kaori, che si stava guardando intorno per vedere se anche gli altri loro amici fossero arrivati. Il fratello la fissava con un misto di odio e rancore, quasi risentisse quel commento stizzito della giovane, mentre Ryo si era voltato a cercare Sakura con lo sguardo onde evitare di essere preso in castagnaa fissare la sorellina del suo migliore amico, che con gli anni era sbocciata; la Kaori che ricordava adorava tute, jeans e scarpe da ginnastica, mentre adesso andava a feste da ballo con graziosi vestitini, cappottini che facevano risaltare il seno sodo e i fianchi sottili e _tacchi._

Anzi, non semplici tacchi- Kaori aveva ai piedi un paio di _Louboutin_ , l’emblema stesso della seduzione.

“Toh, guarda, Sugar…” Ryo la studiò con occhio clinico, con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto ed un sopracciglio alzato, che la fece arrossire, cosa che lo riempì di orgoglio, sapendo di avere ancora un tale conturbante effetto sulle donne, nonostante, purtroppo, gli anni fossero passati pure per lui. “Bel vestitino, adatto a chi frequenta solo cinquenni che di moda e sex appeal non capiscono un bel niente.” 

Stizzita, lei fece per aprire bocca e replicare- ormai quelli come lui la facevano solo innervosire, e non sarebbe stata certo lì zitta e buona a sentire le cattiverie che sparava quel cinico donnaiolo da strapazzo- ma lo sguardo freddo del fratello, duro come la roccia, la fermò, facendola sentire piccola e fragile come mai prima di allora. 

“Si può sapere cosa diavolo ci fai qui?” Le domandò, parecchio seccato. Kaori fu stupita da quanto sembrasse quasi offeso dalla sua presenza, come se lei fosse fuori posto. Certo, erano quasi tutti agenti di polizia del distretto di Hideyuki e Saeko a quella specie di pic-nic, ma una delle sue colleghe era fidanzata con un agente di pattuglia, ed entrambi le avevano detto che era benvenuta alla festa, e comunque, anche Saeko aveva insistito per averla lì, sottolineando che incontrare gente nuova- ovvero buoni partiti- le avrebbe fatto solo bene. 

“Sono stata invitata dall’agente Watanabe e dalla sua fidanzata, cafone.” Rispose piccata, sentendosi ferita nel profondo e desiderando un qualsiasi senso di rivincita verso Hide. Adorava il fratello, lo amava come se fosse stato davvero parte della sua famiglia, e sebbene lui l’avesse ferita non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vedere quanto stava soffrendo: si era ripromessa da giovane che non avrebbe mai pianto per un uomo, chiunque egli fosse. “Non preoccuparti, non ti disturberò oltre con la mia inopportuna presenza, c’è chi mi apprezza qui. Ah, e Saeba…” Si voltò verso il vecchio amico di famiglia, indicandogli un punto alle sue spalle, sospirando rassegnata quasi stesse avendo a che fare con un caso disperato. “Fossi in te alzerei i tacchi. Tua figlia sta cercando di andarsene a casa da sola.”

Kaori raggiunse Saeko senza aggiungere altro, ed in silenzio, e stanca e stufa, si sedette accanto a lei, tra la poliziotta e la sorella minore Reika, che stava facendo gli occhi dolci ad un ex collega con cui aveva lavorato anni prima.

“Ma che muso lungo che abbiamo…. Cos’è, uno stallone dal cuore arido ti ha spezzato il cuore?” La poliziotta le domandò, facendole l’occhiolino, mentre Miki versava loro del sakè; la poliziotta le diede una leggera gomitata, quasi volesse dirle in silenzio che stava solo scherzando e che non si offendesse. 

“Sono solo nervosa e un po’ amareggiata. A scuola stanno tagliando le ore, tagliano gli stipendi, ma in compenso le classi sono sempre più numerose, e per di più ho un ragazzino che penso soffra di un disturbo dell’attenzione ed è perennemente iper-attivo, disturba, rompe tutto, è aggressivo… fare lezione è veramente difficile, e quando al colloquio oggi ho accennato al padre di contattare uno specialista, ha fatto una scenata, e mi ha detto che avrei potuto dargli lezioni su come crescere i figli quando fossi stata madre anch’io, cosa che, per lui, non accadrà mai perché io sono… com’è che mi ha chiamata? Ah, sì… un’acida zitella.” 

Mentre parlava, l’occhio le cadde senza volerlo su Saeba, stava flirtando in modo spudorato con una bella donna dalle forme esagerate con la figlia in braccio, giocandosi la carta del povero padre single con il cuore affranto per la perdita della moglie. Si chiese quanto fosse vero, se davvero Ryo cercasse conforto nel sesso per allontanare la solitudine, se, senza la sua compagna, si sentisse smarrito… negli anni non era cambiato molto, era ancora imponente come lo era stato tanti anni prima, alto, con le spalle larghe… avvampò e strinse le gambe, mentre le farfalle presero a danzarle nello stomaco al ricordo di quando l’aveva trovata una notte nel parco, quando era solo una ragazzina: mancava da casa da quasi due giorni, non aveva mai mangiato ed aveva dormicchiato, sotto la pioggia, su una panchina con un occhio aperto per paura di essere aggredita, e Ryo senza pretendere nulla, senza fare domande o fare scenate, le aveva solo spettinato i capelli e posato un delicato bacio sulla fronte, e l’aveva poi presa in spalle. Lei si era stretta a lui sentendosi protetta e al sicuro come mai prima di allora, gli aveva sussurrato che erano tutti bugiardi, che non poteva fidarsi di nessuno, e lui le aveva riscaldato il cuore, confidandole che di lui si sarebbe potuta sempre fidare, e quel calore lo stava ancora, di nuovo, cercando disperatamente. La sera del ballo della polizia aveva creduto che Ryo volesse donarglielo, e che fosse interessato a essere ben più del migliore amico di suo fratello, ma si era sbagliata, e Kaori si era ripromessa che non ci sarebbe cascata mai più, e di certo non con lui. Peccato che stesse divenendo difficile ricordarselo.

Saeko ed il fidanzato avevano ripreso a parlare fitto, fitto tra loro, e dato che né suo fratello né il suo amico sembravano interessati alla sua compagnia, Kaori lasciò il suo posto al tavolo e si diresse in direzione della musica, faceva fresco, ma era una giornata parecchio tiepida per essere solo l’inizio della primavera, e mentre l’occhio le cadeva sulle persone che ballavano sulla pavimentazione di ciottoli, la rossa si guardò intorno per vedere se ci fosse qualche uomo che apparisse promettente.

C’era un tizio, biondo, alto e snello, dall’aria intelligente ed il sorriso vivace, vestito elegantemente, che catturò la sua attenzione; timida, e sistemandosi un riccio ribelle dietro l’orecchio su cui spiccava una semplice e modesta pietra rossa, gli sorrise, e quando lo vide incamminarsi verso di lei sistemandosi la cravatta, si sentì elettrizzata all’idea di aver attirato l’attenzione di un così bell’uomo. Tuttavia, prima che lui potesse raggiungerla anche solo per scambiare quattro chiacchiere, si sentì afferrare per un gomito, e venne trascinata di forza come un peso morto verso il tavolo che il suo rapitore, Hide, aveva occupato con Ryo e Sakura. 

“Ma porca miseria, Hide, si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente!?” Gli domandò piccata mentre, con uno strattone deciso, si liberava dalla sua morsa. 

“Ti salvo, ecco cosa faccio, sorellina. Quello è un avanzo di galera, te lo dico io!”

“Sono capacissima di decidere con chi uscire, non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia da cavalier servente tutto il tempo!” gli rispose, secca, camminando svelta onde evitare di dovergli parlare insieme; era così arrabbiata che sentiva gli occhi bruciarle, ma si rifiutava di piangere, in primis perché Saeko l’aveva convinta a mettere qualcosa come mezza tonnellata di mascara e non aveva la benché minima intenzione di sembrare un panda, facendo la figura della bambina. “Sono una donna adulta e il tuo aiuto non mi serve… dopotutto, non so se te ne sei accorto, ma a quanto pare di cretini cafoni sono un’esperta.”

Il sotto testo non sfuggì al fratello: il cafone cretino in questione era lui. Sbuffò, togliendosi gli occhiali e alzando gli occhi al cielo, sapendo di esserselo meritato. Era seccato per motivi suoi e se le prendeva con lei, perché conosceva il cuore buono della sorella e sapeva che lei gli avrebbe perdonato tutto, anche se, lo doveva ammettere, aveva la lingua più lunga e biforcuta del solito.

“Senti, Kaori, lo so che non sembra, ma io lo faccio per te.” Sospirò cercando di mettersi nei panni del compianto padre, e chiedendosi fino a che punto spingersi nel fermare quella folle corsa di Kaori verso la vita a due; forse che Ryo avesse ragione, e fosse destinato a rimanere eternamente insoddisfatto degli spasimanti della sorellina? 

Lei, intanto, aveva messo quanta più distanza possibile tra di loro, desiderosa di tornarsene a casa ed infilarsi i suoi jeans comodi ed una maglietta per poi gettarsi sul divano e strafogarsi di gelato direttamente dal barattolo, e pazienza se era single e se lo sarebbe rimasta vita natural durante. Si stava già incamminando verso casa quando una voce maschile, roca e profonda, chiamò il suo nome, e lei si voltò, trovandosi davanti gli occhi maliziosi e birbanti di Ryo, che se ne stava bellamente appoggiato col fianco ad un albero di ciliegio, con le braccia incrociate, e la stava studiando con occhio clinico- lo sguardo che crescendo lo aveva visto rivolgere tante, troppe, molte volte a donne bellissime nel cui letto era inevitabilmente finito.

Senza volerlo, arrossì.

“Beh, allora, Sugar, che dici, vuoi andare a ballare?”

Avvampò, sentendo la stessa frase che anni addietro lui le aveva detto, l’ultima volta che si erano incontrasti faccia a faccia, prima che prendesse armi e bagagli per andarsene nel cuore della notte come un ladro, senza dire nulla. Ryo le offrì la sua mano, e, timidamente, quasi ne fosse spaventata, Kaori accettò, e nel momento stesso in cui la sua pelle delicata sfiorò quella ruvida e calda di Ryo, si sentì fremere di desiderio. Prendendola tra le braccia come fosse una piuma, l’uomo la condusse sulla pista, e lei abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il suo intero corpo fremere con la stessa energia, la stessa potenza di quel loro primo ballo tanti anni prima.

“Cos’è, non dirmi che ti faccio paura…” la prese in giro, sussurrandole nell’orecchio con il suo respiro caldo. Kaori chiuse gli occhi, dimentica delle coppiette che danzavano leggere sulla pista al ritmo del valzer, e contrariamente alla propria volontà si ritrovò prigioniera di quella fantasia adolescenziale, dove lei era la damigella e lui, l’uomo maturo, il ragazzo più grande, maschio, il suo cavaliere. Strinse i denti per cacciare via quel pensiero, castigandosi da sola perché sapeva di essere divenuta una donna matura, indipendente ed emancipata, ma il profumo di Ryo- quel mix di spezie del suo dopobarba, le sigarette, la polvere da sparo- le entrava dentro con una potenza che non riusciva a comprendere… la sola presenza di Ryo era soffocante, si sentiva come se fosse dovuta andare a fuoco da un momento all’altro, e lei non voleva.

_ Mi hai spezzato il cuore una volta, non ti permetterò di farmi stare male di nuovo,  _ si disse, mentre metteva le mani sul petto di lui e l’allontanava da sé. “Scusa, non mi sento molto bene, credo che dovrei andare a sedermi un attimo,” si inventò, senza guardarlo negli occhi, temendo che avrebbe intercettato la sua menzogna. Camminando incerta sui tacchi come un cucciolo appena nato, si incamminò verso l’interno del parco, dove, trovata una panchina solitaria, si sedette, stringendosi il cappotto intorno al corpo. 

“Non ho bisogno della guardia del corpo, Ryo” sbuffò, appena avvertì la sua presenza alle proprie spalle. Il poliziotto, sempre con quello sguardo indecifrabile, le si sedette accanto, mantenendo tuttavia una rispettabile distanza tra i loro corpi. Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, privo di nubi, e Kaori arrossì, mentre le veniva la pelle d’oca alle braccia, e non certo per il freddo. Osò finalmente voltarsi verso di lui, e di nuovo lo vide che la guardava, attento, che la studiava, soffermandosi sul petto celato dal cappottino di panno, prima di passare ai suoi occhi da cerbiatta… le mancò il fiato in gola quando si rese conto che la stava guardando come si guardano le donne, con desiderio ed ammirazione.

“Sai, mi ricordo quando eri una ragazzina e ti chiamavo sugar boy…” le disse, con voce bassa e roca, guardandola che si mordeva il labbro senza dire una sola parola. “Adesso, non hai proprio più nulla del _boy_ , Kaori.” 

Kaori ingoiò, facendosi forza, obbligandosi a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, dal suo torace possente muscoloso messo in risalto dalla maglietta aderente che indossava sotto alla giacca. “Non sono più una ragazzina, Ryo. Il tempo passa per tutti, è passato per te, ed è passato anche per me.”

“Beh, piccola, lasciatelo dire: credo che il tuo caro fratello non se ne sia accorto.” Scoppiò a ridere, tornando ad osservare il firmamento, sforzandosi di resistere alla tentazione di prendere tra le dita quelle deliziose ciocche color mogano. “Credimi, Kaori, tu saresti una tentazione per parecchi uomini meno saggi di me.”

Quella fu la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso; Kaori ne aveva abbastanza delle battute, degli scherzi, se proprio non voleva vederla come una donna, se ne fosse stato zitto, invece di coprirla con quei velati insulti. Con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, i pungi serrati, la donna si alzò, e tornò sui suoi passi, ma dopo aver fatto si e no dieci metri, il tacco le si incastrò in un tombino, e perse l’equilibrio. Scattante come un felino, Ryo accorse per prenderla tra le braccia prima che rovinasse al suolo, ma Kaori fu in grado di arrestare la caduta con un rapido movimento della caviglia, al prezzo però del tacco, che si spezzò. Kaori si tolse con rabbia quella sciocca e ridicola scarpina, preferendo rimanere scalza, e quasi quella situazione le apparì come una metafora della sua vita. 

Non tutte erano fatte per i tacchi. Non tutte avevano l’amore. Non tutte vedevano i proprio sogni realizzati. 

“Stai bene?” Le chiese, sembrando realmente preoccupato, e quelle due parole, il tono, la fecero sciogliere- a quanto sembrava, Ryo non aveva nemmeno bisogno di toccarla per riportarla ai tempi in cui era una sciocca ragazzina convinta che il migliore amico del fratello si fosse innamorato di lei. 

Ryo le era accanto, chino su di lei, gli occhi fissi sulle gambe coperte dalle autoreggenti velate; stava quasi per toccarla, stregato da quella visione- ridicolo, dato il numero di donne in tenute ben più sexy su cui aveva posato gli occhi e le mani nel corso degli anni- quando però sentì Miki chiamare il nome di sua figlia, e avvertì qualcuno correre nella loro direzione. 

Era Sakura, che sbatteva i piedi inferocita, guardandolo come se lui fosse stato un mostro cattivo e non il bravo papà che provava ad essere- e che così era giudicato da tutti quelli che lo conoscevano. 

Non era perfetto, ma ci provava, davvero. Voleva che lei avesse quello che a lui era mancato, dopo l’incidente aereo che gli aveva strappato la famiglia, facendolo cadere nelle mani dei guerriglieri che lo avevano accolto, crescendolo fino a trasformarlo in un soldato. Per anni aveva idolatrato il suo “patrigno”, Shin Kaibara, ma ora sapeva che quell’uomo con lui aveva sbagliato, e a pesare sulla sua convinzionepiù che il tradimento che lo aveva portato quasi alla morte, dettato dalla disperazione e dalla pazzia, era stato il divenire padre, il sapere che un genitore avrebbe pensato a tenere al sicuro il proprio figlio, non plasmarlo in un arma a qualsiasi costo.

“Voglio andare a casa.” La bambina si limitò ad asserire, _in inglese,_ lasciando Kaori stupefatta. Di bambini viziati ne aveva visti, ma Sakura li batteva tutti. Il modo insolente in cui guardava il padre la diceva tutta. E aveva cosa,sei anni? Cosa avrebbe fatto a dieci, da adolescente? Pover’uomo, ridacchiò, tutto sommato le faceva pena, anche se, a guardarla, forse Sakura non aveva tutti i torti ad avercela con Ryo. “ _Adesso_.”

“Sai, non dovresti parlare così a tuo padre, signorina,” Kaori le disse, abbassandosi al suo livello, parlando in un perfetto inglese con un accento chiaramente americano. Un’altra novità, dovette constatare Ryo: in dieci anni, Kaori aveva abbandonato il suo inglese medio-basso e sviluppato una bella parlantina. “Peraltro, è estremamente maleducato usare un’altra lingua nel tentativo di tagliare volutamente gli altri fuori dalla conversazione.” 

Sakura strinse i denti, e si girò sui tacchi, tornandosene da Miki, senza aggiungere altro, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi del padre. 

“Ma… ma come ci sei riuscita?” balbettò. “Io finisco sempre che faccio tutto quello che vuole lei, e tanto non è mai abbastanza…”

“Oh, andiamo, Ryo, Sakura ha bisogno di fermezza. Capisco che siano passati solo pochi mesi da…” arrossendo, Kaori si schiarì la gola ed abbassò il capo, non volendo inferiore sul cuore dell’uomo. “Ma non puoi dargliele tutte vinte, anche se…”

“Anche se, cosa?” Le chiese, severo, ed un po’ irritato. Kaori lo guardava come per sfidarlo, per prenderlo in giro, e questo lo mandava su di giri. Con quell’aria intelligente ed altezzosa, era pericolosa, troppo desiderabile, e l’uomo ricacciò indietro quel pensiero molesto, l’immagine di lei nuda sotto di lui mentre la possedeva, e fece un altro passo verso di lei, che venne visibilmente turbata. “Beh, allora? Sto aspettando…” 

Lei gli fece la linguaccia, e lo guardò con sguardo birichino. “Anche se, conciata così, anche io sarei arrabbiata con te. A lei servono vestiti comodi, jeans e magliette, felpe, non vestitini fru-fru… e quelle trecce? Sono così strette che le faranno venire il mal di testa!”

Ryo non resistette. 

Scoppiò a ridere, e le spettinò i capelli, come aveva fatto la volta che l’aveva trovata nel parco, sotto alla pioggia, col cuore infranto perché aveva scoperto che tutti le avevano mentito. 

“Dio, Sugar, sei inimitabile… sai, mi farebbe davvero comodo una come te che passasse i pomeriggi con Sakura e le insegnasse un po’ di rispetto…” Con le mani in tasca, guardandola fissa negli occhi con sguardo ammaliatore, Ryo le fece una domanda che Kaori non pensava avrebbe mai udito uscire dalle sue labbra. “Che dici, ne parliamo a cena uno di questi giorni?”


	5. Capitolo 4

“Ah! Che carino, un appuntamento con Ryo! L’ho sempre pensato che sotto, sotto avesse un debole per te!” Mentre stava facendo passare il suo scarso armadio, Kaori osservò di sottecchi Saeko, che la guardava tutta eccitata- fin troppo eccitata per i suoi gusti personali. Sposarsi a Saeko stava facendo davvero male, l’aveva resa eccitabile come un bambino che aveva assunto troppi zuccheri per colazione, ed in più, si _sforzava_ di fare la romantica. 

Come in quel momento. 

“Guarda che non è un appuntamento,” Kaori afferrò una gruccia su cui era poggiato un tailleur verde muschio, facendo una smorfia. “Si tratta di una specie di riunione di lavoro. Gli servono dei consigli per educare quella piccola bisbetica della figlia, e io gli ho detto che ci avrei pensato, tutto qui.”

Il tailleur finì sul letto, mentre Kaori continuò ad esaminare il contenuto del suo armadio. Guardò anche nei cassetti. Altri capi finirono sul letto. Non c’era nulla che le piacesse o che le sembrasse appropriato. Il che era logico: di solito, lei badava più alla comodità, avendo a che fare tutto il giorno con dei bambini, e le occasioni sociali per cui doveva prendersi il disturbo di vestirsi bene erano davvero poche, così poche che, a volte, arrivava ad affittare i vestiti da Eriko, perché sapeva che comunque sarebbero passati mesi prima di avere di nuovo l’occasione di indossare qualcosa di frivolo e femminile, cose così lontane del suo stile per cui le faceva effetto dover spendere dei soldi- ed il tutto solo per compiacere altri o adeguarsi a delle ridicole norme sociali. 

Qualcosa di frivolo e femminile, però, adesso le avrebbe fatto decisamente comodo.

Gli occhi le caddero sulla sezione dell’armadio dedicata agli abiti che Eriko le aveva donato nel corso degli anni, neanche quelli andavano. Erano _troppo_ frivoli e femminili, e non voleva assolutamente che Saeba pensasse che lei credesse che si trattasse di un appuntamento o che lei si volesse sforzare di farsi bella per lui.

“Assolutamente, hai ragione…” Saeko si sedette sul letto dell’amica, gambe accavallate con femminea sensualità, e sollevò un reggiseno sportivo per la bretella, con un dito, guardando l’oggetto a lei quasi del tutto sconosciuto con occhio critico, sospirando. “Voglio dire, se il mio superiore facesse una riunione al venerdì sera solo con me in uno dei ristoranti più di classe della città, io non penserei assolutamente che potrebbe trattarsi di un appuntamento…”

“Saeko, non è un appuntamento. Al ristorante ci vado da sola.” Sbuffò la rossa, spostando un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte, che continuava a ricaderle sugli occhi. “Anche se comunque uno sforzo il signorino avrebbe pure potuto farlo, dato che vive al piano di sotto. Povera creatura, ci credo che è perennemente incavolata nera ed intrattabile, con un padre così!”

Sotto gli occhi divertiti di Saeko, l’intero contenuto di un cassetto finì tirato sul letto, ed un maglione rosso colpì Saeko in faccia. La bellissima poliziotta sospirò, alzandosi per andare a dare una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla di Kaori. Quella ragazza non sapeva come valorizzarsi, era inutile, quello era il risultato della totale mancanza di una figura femminile nella sua vita. Aveva decisamente bisogno della fata madrina. Di nuovo. Come la sera del ballo nella polizia, tanti anni prima. 

“Su, su, lascia fare a me, ci penso io…” le disse, con un sorrisetto birichino sul viso, che fece spaventare Kaori, che dopo oltre dieci anni sapeva che la bella poliziotta tendeva a tramare qualcosa quando faceva tutta la carina e smorfiosa con il prossimo suo.La poliziotta mise un piede di fianco a quello di Kaori, e lo esaminò con occhio critico, guardandolo da tutte le angolazioni possibili ed immaginabili. “Hai delle solette?” domandò all’improvviso.

“Solette?” Kaori la guardò stupita. Dove voleva arrivare? 

“Sì, solette, quelle per le scarpe, sai? Valle a prendere!” Mentre Kaori apriva la scarpiera che aveva di fianco all’armadio- anche lei gridava vendetta, in pratica c’erano solo sandaletti e sneakers, e le Louboutin che le aveva regalato Eriko al precedente compleanno, che erano ancora in attesa di essere portate dal calzolaio per riparare il tacco dopo la serata in cui aveva quasi ballato Saeba- Saeko scomparve, sbattendosi rumorosamente la porta alle spalle, per apparire un attimo dopo con le braccia cariche: aveva una sacca di tessuto beige decorata con il logo di una prestigiosa firma, una scatola da scarpe, sempre beige, con lo stesso logo, ed una sacca porta-abiti piuttosto lunga. “Per te! Sia chiaro, è solo un prestito, e devi correre subito a comprati un completino intimo, perché non esiste che tu metta _quella roba_ sotto a _questo vestito.”_

_ “ _ Ma… ma tu ti tieni un cambio così dentro al bagagliaio?”

“Oh, lo sai, io sono come i boy scout, mi piace essere preparata!” Saeko fece spallucce, mentre lentamente apriva la cerniera della sacca rivelando il delicato tessuto setoso dell’abito che vi era all’interno- rosso, fino alle ginocchia, con corpetto aderente, senza maniche o spalline. “E comunque, secondo me, addosso a te farà un figurone, il rosso è decisamente il tuo colore!”

“Saeko, te lo detto, non è un appuntamento, e comunque, non sono piùuna ragazzina che si fa illusioni.” Sistemandosi davanti allo specchio a figura intera, Kaori provò davanti a sé il vestito, cercando di capire l’effetto che avrebbe fatto, e come l’avrebbero vista gli altri, si sentiva strana, diversa, solo con un’occhiata era come se ci fosse un alieno che minacciava di saltare fuori dalla sua pelle, che le strisciava dentro. 

Non era lei. Non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Ma, chissà, forse, per una sera…

Saeko le andò dietro, e premette la stoffa con maggiore forza contro il corpo della ragazza per cui provava tanto affetto.

Ricordava ancora la prima volta che l’aveva vista: Hide le aveva telefonato disperato, perché lei si era chiusa in camera e piangeva a dirotto,gli dava dell’incompetente idiota ripetendo che _sei un uomo, non puoi capire._ Immaginando che fosse una cosa da donne, aveva chiesto aiuto all’unica donna che conoscesse, Saeko. Subito si era risentita, era stata infastidita da quella assurda richiesta, ma poi aveva raggiunto il giovane collega che sembrava essersi strappato metà dei capelli dalla frustrazione di continuare a sentire la sorellina piangere. Saeko, intenerita, aveva cautamente aperto la porta della camera di Kaori, trovando questa ragazzina di undici, dodici anni inginocchiata contro il letto a piangere, con, davanti a sé, una scatola di assorbenti che definire un residuato bellico era un complimento. Saeko comprese il problema: Kaori aveva avuto il ciclo- il primo, probabilmente- e non aveva nessuno ad aiutarla o a spiegarle le cose, mentre lei aveva avuto la fortuna di nascere in una famiglia di sole donne. Intenerita, le aveva sorriso, spettinandole la frangia, prima di uscire dalla stanza con aria marziale e fronteggiare Hide, furibonda, definendolo un uomo inutile che non aveva nemmeno pensato di chiedere aiuto a una commessa. Gli aveva ordinato di preparare una tisana e una borsa dell’acqua calda, mentre lei era andata in farmacia a comprare degli assorbenti migliori di quelli che Hide aveva afferrato al primo colpo al supermercato.

Tanti anni, e Kaori era ancora come quella ragazzina.

“Sai… non dovresti essere così severa con te stessa.” L’amica le sussurrò, spostandole una ciocca di capelli. “Sei una ragazza davvero graziosa, sono certa che se lo volessi potresti avere tutti gli ammiratori che vuoi.”

Kaori fece un sorrisetto amaro. Bambina, ragazza… mai donna. Per tutti lei era ferma alla timida ed inesperta adolescente che era stata tanti anni prima, e le cose non sembravano voler cambiare. Sbuffò, mordendosi il labbro, non volendosi mostrare scortese con la sua amica.

“Si sta facendo tardi…” Sorrise con le labbra tirate, cercando una scusa per interrompere la discussione. “Ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni e ti dico come è andata, va bene?” 

“Sei in ritardo di quasi mezz’ora.” Kaori controllò l’ora al sottile orologio da polso che indossava quella sera. Era seduta al tavolo prenotato da Ryo dritta, severa, quasi con aria marziale, e appena Ryo si sedette davanti a lei incontrò la sua aria costernata ed infastidita: sembrava volesse bruciarlo vivo. 

Lui la guardò storto, sorpreso da quell’affermazione; all’epoca in cui era stato single, nessuna donna gli avrebbe detto una cosa del genere, felice di essere lì con lui a bearsi della sua presenza e pregustando il paradiso che lui le avrebbe fatto provare tra le lenzuola. 

“Senti, Kaori, non rompere. Sto organizzando un trasferimento, sono dovuto andare in ufficio per delle pratiche, e non è una cosa semplice, va bene? E poi, scusa mica ti ho dato buca, no?” Sbuffò, stravaccandosi sulla sedia e facendo segno ad un cameriere di venire a prendere il suo ordine. La rossa emise un suono molto poco femminile, a metà tra un ringhio e un grugnito, e lui, con un sorriso malizioso, si girò a guardarla per bene.

Errore fatale. 

Quasi fischiò. Di sicuro, la mascella gli toccò terra: quel tubino rosso le stava da dio e urlava sesso come poche altre cose al mondo. Ryo sperò disperatamente che Kaori avesse rovinato l’ensemble indossando sneakers, e così fece causalmente cadere il tovagliolo, e quando questi toccò terra, si chinò per raccoglierlo, sbirciando sotto al tavolo. 

Altro colossale errore. Perché c’era qualcosa che urlava sesso più di quel vestito: erano quelle scarpe… tacco a spillo metallico, la soletta rossa tipica delle Louboutin, leopardate, aperte in punta, e sembravano fatte apposta per quel delizioso piedino… Ryo si alzò, rigido e teso, ed ingoiò a vuoto, iniziando a sudare profusamente, mentre immagini dannatamente erotiche gli riempivano la mente- specificatamene, di loro che consumavano un torrido affaire sessuale in tutti i luoghi e in tutti i modi con Kaori che indossava solo quelle meravigliose scarpe. 

Kaori, notando il suo strano comportamento, alzò un sopracciglio e si schiarì la gola. 

“Giusto per capire, questo comportamento sarà la norma anche dopo che mi avrai assunta, sempre che io accetti, logicamente…” _Fantasticare su di te? Assolutamente sì!_ Pensò lui, chiedendosi quanto Kaori avesse capito del suo torbido immaginario, e se chissà, magari, forse, potevaavere intenzione di assecondarlo nelle sue fantasie... “Non è soltanto la puntualità ad essere importante; sono figlia e sorella di poliziotti, capisco che in un certo tipo di lavoro l’imprevedibilità faccia da sovrana. _Ma_ esigo in primis rispetto, quindi una chiamata per avvertirmi del tuo ritardo sarebbe stata auspicabile. Inoltre…”

Ryo sbuffò, digrignando i denti. Kaori era decisamente un insegnante, aveva quel tono da maestrina petulante e saccente, come se fosse stata migliore di lui, di tutti, e avesse già capito tutto. Alzò un sopracciglio, come per invogliarla ad andare avanti, ed il poliziotto si stupì di come quel suo temperamento deciso, guerrafondaio, così poco femminile non solo non fosse come una secchiata di acqua fredda per la sua libido, ma che… che lo _attizzasse._

Quella donna? Era una ventata d’aria fresca!

Intanto, Kaori sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, capendo che Ryo tutto sommato non era cambiato e c’era bisogno di dirgli tutto quanto, parola per parola- sì, certo, era sempre stato molto bello ed affascinate, ma tendeva a comportarsi da, beh, da bionda. 

“Quante sere alla settimana passavi con tua figlia quando vivevi… dov’è che vivevi, Los Angeles?”

_ “San Diego _ ,” Ryo grugnì, sbuffando, incrociando le braccia e alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Stavo a San Diego. La JGSDF [ _Esercito militare Giapponese, la cui sede è proprio a Shinjuku_ ] ha una politica di collaborazione con l’esercito statunitense, e San Diego è il punto di riferimento per forze armate sulla costa ovest.”

“Sì, sì, va bene,” la donna strinse gli occhi e fece un cenno insofferente con la mano, denotando il suo disinteresse per quella informazione che riteneva del tutto superflua, sospirando esasperata- era tipico di Ryo tentare di cambiare argomento. “Lascia perdere le lezioni di storia e dimmi quante volte a settimana passavi la serata con Sakura.” 

“Uh, fammici pensare….” Si portò un dito al mento, e alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto decorato come per concentrarsi meglio. “Una volta ogni due, tre settimane? Normalmente ci stava Mary con lei, perché sai, con gli orari del mio lavoro, e a volte venivo mandato fuori città e…”

“Sei senza speranza. A te non serve un insegnante per tua figlia, tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che insegni _a te_ a prendersi cura di lei.” Si nascose il volto dietro al palmo, lievemente esasperata. “Okay, allora, il mio consiglio è di darle un’ora per andare a letto, ed arrivare almeno mezz’ora prima per passare del tempo con lei, che sia per giocare o anche solo parlareo leggerle una storia. Se hai un giorno o un pomeriggio libero, passalo con lei. Se passava tutto il suo tempo con la madre prova ad immaginare cosa potrebbe sentire una bambina che ha perso la sua figura di riferimento e che viene forzatamente portata in un paese straniero.”

Ryo abbassò lo sguardo, triste: lui, queste cose, non le sapeva. Non ricordava più la madre, l’aveva dimenticata quando era solo un bambino sperduto e solo nella giungla, non che avesse mai confidato a Kaori, o suo fratello, la verità - faceva troppo male, e sentiva troppo il sangue degli innocenti che aveva ucciso macchiargli la pelle, impregnandola.

“Tutti bravi a fare i genitori degli altri,” borbottò l’uomo a mezza voce, piuttosto piccato. 

“No, non il genitore, ma la pedagoga. Il fatto è che, Ryo,” gli rispose lei a tono, dimostrando di avere spina dorsale e che non aveva intenzione di farsi intimorire da lui. Non era più una ragazzina, ma una donna adulta e lo avrebbe mostrato a quel… quel troglodita cretino e maschilista ed ignorante e senza cuore. “a quella bambina è morta la madre, all’improvviso si è trovata a passare le sue giornate con gente che non conosce, tu l’hai portata in un posto in cui non era mai stata dicendole che adesso il Giappone sarebbe stato il suo nuovo paese e non le dedichi nemmeno un minuto del tuo tempo. Per non parlare che la agghindi come tu credi che una brava bambina dovrebbe essere agghindata. Scommetto che non sai nemmeno quando si è sbucciata le ginocchia l’ultima volta.”

“Ma chi cavolo sei, Maria Montessori o un'assistente sociale?” Ryo sbuffò di nuovo, e stavolta Kaori vide il ghigno di lui, infuriato. Eppure… eppure quell’espressione, quasi comica, sciolse qualcosa in lei, che scoppiò a ridere, sotto allo sguardo attonito di Ryo, che sbattè le palpebre più e più volte. 

Aveva tradito Mary? Assolutamente no, ma non era mai stato avverso a flirtare, e se le donne desideravano dedicargli le loro attenzioni, senza che lui le avesse incoraggiate, chi era lui per opporsi? Aveva avuto a che fare con pantere, femmine svenevoli, che lo vezzeggiavano, complimentavano… mai, mai prima di allora una donna gli aveva riso in faccia, Kaori era la sola ad avere avuto questo coraggio. Era una ventata d’aria fresca, che lo fece scoppiare a ridere, le loro risate argentine che divennero una sola nella cacofonia del locale, coprendo la musica.

“Senti, Kaori…” Arrossendo timidamente, Ryo si grattò il capo e cercò gli occhi nocciola della giovane donna. “Ti andrebbe di andare a prendere qualcosa in un posto meno… meno pretenzioso? Non so tu, ma io non mi sento affatto a mio agio qui… magari potremmo sgranocchiare qualcosa da tuo fratello? Ho visto che gli hai riempito il frigo…”

“Sì, forse hai ragione, tutto sommato non ci sono abituata nemmeno io a posti del genere…” Lei gli donò un sorriso, che gli fece perdere un battito tanto era intenso. 

“Davvero? Eppure quel vestito sembra cucito su di te, sembri così…” cercò la parola, e fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. “Sembri così _naturale.”_

“Oh, io… no. Anzi, in realtà il vestito è un prestito di Saeko…” Kaori, con le mani in grembo, abbassò il volto, arrossendo. “In realtà io non sono abituata a posti come questo, ma stavamo parlando di bambini, e, beh, quello è il mio lavoro…” sul viso della donna apparve un sorriso, e si illuminò, e Ryo rimase incantato, senza parole, a quella visione. “Lo amo molto, mi piacciono i bambini, quindi parlarne mi viene naturale.”

Ryo alzò la mano, richiamando il cameriere per il conto dell’analcolico che Kaori aveva preso mentre lo attendeva; una volta pagato- una cifra esorbitante per un po’ di liquido in un bicchierino, e tutto perché era di un colore alla moda e decorato con un ombrellino di carta- si alzò e l’aiutò a mettersi il trench, che Kaori chiuse in vita con un fiocco nero. 

Camminarono in silenzio, un po’ imbarazzati, senza guardarsi negli occhi, fino a che non raggiunsero la macchina di Ryo, nonostante si fossero lanciati occhiate sfuggenti quando l’altra non vedeva e fossero stati entrambi tentati, per una forza più grande di loro, di sfiorarsi con quelle dita, di prendersi per mano, o anche solo a braccetto. Kaori guardava quelle spalle grandi, muscolose, ampie, arrossendo, ricordando quando l’aveva portata a casa. Aveva sempre ritenuto Ryo freddo e distante, non cattivo ma sulle sue, ma quel giorno era capitato qualcosa, si erano sciolti entrambi ed avevano scoperto entrambi nuovi lati l’uno dell’altra. 

Quel giorno, si era scoperta innamorata di Ryo Saeba, e non perché le brave ragazze erano attratte dai cattivi ragazzi, ma perché lui era… era lui, e basta. Non c’era un reale perché. Era così e basta, come se fosse scritto nel destino, milioni di universi là fuori in cui lei era irrimediabilmente attratta da lui. 

“Davvero vorresti aiutarmi, Kaori? Davvero accetti il lavoro?” Chiese, quasi incredulo, mentre le apriva lo sportello della macchina che aveva affittato e la faceva salire.. “Davvero posso contare su di te per Sakura?” 

“Che razza di domanda, Ryo, certo!” Gli sorrise, e si sporse verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Subito si tirò indietro, sfiorandosi le labbra quasi fosse incredula di quello che aveva fatto, mentre Ryo la fissava. Ci mise cinque minuti buoni ad andarsi a sedere nel sedile guidatore, facendo finta con falsa nonchalance che tutto fosse a posto e che quel leggero contatto non l’avesse turbato o emozionato. 

_ Ricordati che è Kaori. Ricordati di cosa ha fatto suo padre per te. Stai così solo perché è una vita che una donna non ti tocca. Ti sei arrapato come un ragazzino per un semplice bacio, ma è solo un bisogno fisiologico e tu non lo colmerai con lei.  _

Ryo parcheggiò nel garage di Maki, tamburellando con le dita sul volante, senza dire una parola. Non era davvero imbarazzato- quella era Kaori, che a quanto pare si faceva mille paranoie per un semplice bacio sulla guancia- però… però si sentiva strano. Turbato. Impensierito. 

E sì, era ancora eccitato, e la vicinanza di Kaori in macchina, quel suo conturbante profumo non faceva che aizzare i suoi nervi ed i suoi sensi, spingendolo a desiderare di commettere l’impensabile.

Mentre lei posò la mano delicata sulla maniglia, Ryo, appoggiando la testa contro il poggiatesta,sbuffò, attirando l'attenzione della rossa, che si voltò guardandolo con sguardo interrogativo. Ryo le rispose chinando la testa di lato come per vederla meglio, e, con un sorriso sornione, si grattò il collo. “Sai, Kaori, io, con te, non so proprio dove sbattere la testa…”

“Eh?” Lei si limitò a dire, leggermente stupita, sbattendo le palpebre su cui ombreggiavano delle lunghe ciglia- naturali, ci avrebbe giurato.

Ryo sospirò, palpando il taschino della giacca, bramando una sigaretta, e anche solo l’avvertire il pacchetto lo fece sentire meglio e lo rilassò;Mary aveva tentato di farlo smettere quando era rimasta incinta di Sakura, ma lui, invece, si era messo a fumare come una ciminiera, anche se solo di nascosto, perché quella era diventata la sua ribellione, la sua fuga, il suo sfogo. 

“Eh, già… perché sì che non te ne sei risparmiata una stasera, ma hai solo parlato di me, eh.” Le fece un sorrisetto, alzando un sopracciglio. “E invece, io mi ricordo che da ragazzina eri una gran chiacchierona, sai, e sapevi come divertirti… non credo che ci fosse un club scolastico di cui non facessi parte…”

Le lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco che la fece avvampare. Kaori aveva una vaga idea che la sua idea e quella di Ryo di divertimento fossero ben diverse, e che lui, in quel momento, la stesse immaginando nuda, sudata, sotto di lui. Emise un singulto gutturale, portandosi una mano al collo mentre le guance si imporporarono. 

“Fa… fa caldo qui dentro, non trovi? L’aria è.. è bollente…”

Ryo le sorrise senza vergogna, con lo sguardo affamato, mentre con gli occhi la sfiorava, studiando quelle meravigliose gambe lunghe. Ad essere bollente, non era l’aria- lei era bollente. Kaori era sensualità allo stato puro, e Ryo aveva la netta impressione che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, nemmeno lo sapesse.

Il suo personale impegno a lasciarla stare e non provarci stava iniziando a vacillare, Ryo stava iniziando a vedere segnali ma soprattutto si chiedeva se davvero sarebbe stato così sbagliato cedere a quella succulenta tentazione… Kaori non era una bambina, aveva quasi trent’anni, di certo dall’ultima volta che si erano visti aveva imparato che amore e desiderio erano due cose nettamente distinte e che due adulti- due amici- potevano benissimo spassarsela senza bisogno che, una volta chiusa la cosa, ne nascessero dei drammi… giusto?

Ryo sospirò, rimettendo le mani sul volante. Quei pensieri non andavano bene. Doveva ricordarsi che in quella storia non c’era solo Kaori di mezzo, ma anche la sua famiglia, e soprattutto, lui aveva Sakura. Lui era padre- padre di una bambina. Se un uomo, da lì a qualche anno, avesse fatto un pensiero simile sulla figlia, cosa avrebbe detto lui? Nulla di buono, ecco cosa. 

“Okay, siamo arrivati, direi che possiamo andare ognuno per la sua strada…” Soppesò le parole, e sperò che il suo tono non le fosse apparso troppo acido, ma se non se ne fossero andati lui le sarebbe quasi sicuramente saltato addosso per capire che tipo di intimo quel vestito mozzafiato celasse, e se lei fosse stata bagnata di desiderio per lui.

“Giusto,” rispose lei con semplicità, le mani in grembo, mordendosi il labbro. Non sembrava voler lasciare l’auto, però, particolare che non passò inosservato all’occhio attento di Ryo. “Giusto.” 

_ Cazzo,  _ pensò lui, chiedendosi se lei si aspettasse un bacio. E come, poi? Uno sulla guancia come lei gli aveva dato prima? O qualcosa di più piccante, erotico- di più adulto? Ad un affondo del genere, lui non avrebbe potuto resistere, lo sapeva, avrebbe finito per o svergognarsi o prenderla lì sul sedile, vestiti e tutto... anche se, nuda sul suo letto, sarebbe stata decisamente meglio. 

E poi si ricordò di una cosa. 

A casa c’era sua figlia ad aspettarlo, perché lui era padre.

Casa sua era casa di Maki. 

Maki era il fratello di Kaori.

Maki e Kaori erano i figli dell’uomo che lo aveva salvato.

Stringendo i denti si insultò mentalmente per aver quasi ceduto alla tentazione che la bella giovane rappresentava. Si ripeté che era solo frustrato sessualmente. Il problema non era lei, era lui, e poteva benissimo darle un innocente bacio sulla guancia senza rischiare di cadere in tentazione. Come gentiluomo non era un granché ma si sarebbe sforzato. Poteva farlo, lo sapeva.

Si voltò verso di lei e, sfiorandole con il palmo la guancia, la avvicinò a sé; socchiuse gli occhi, avvertendo il calore invadergli il corpo, e appoggiò le labbra contro di lei- che all’ultimo, inavvertitamente, si voltò, facendo incontrare alle labbra di Ryo non pelle ma una succosa bocca piena. 

Si ripromise di non cadere in tentazione, ma quel conturbante profumo di vaniglia gli ricordava di come Kaori fin dalla gioventù gli era entrato dentro,lei era troppo, si sentiva come percorso da una corrente elettrica per tutto il suo essere, si sentiva _vivo_ , e così, nonostante si fosse ripromesso di darle un tocco delicato e leggero, premette contro le labbra con forza e determinazione, avvertendo in bocca quell’inconfondibile sapore di zucchero che da sempre aveva associato a Kaori, e lo sapevano tutti che lo zucchero era la più potente droga e che causava dipendenza.

Non poteva fermarsi. Non lo voleva.

Spinto dal desiderio di rendere il bacio più ardito, più bagnato, immaginò di esplorare la pelle delle cosce sotto all’impalpabile vestito. Si maledisse, si dette dell’ipocrita, pensò che se qualcuno avesse fatto una cosa del genere alla figlia a un primo appuntamento - che non era nemmeno un primo appuntamento- lui l’avrebbe riempito di botte, ma non voleva staccarsi da Kaori.

Fu lei che lo riportò alla ragione, quando gli morse il labbro, con rabbia, facendolo sanguinare, e temendo non fosse abbastanza lo colpì all’inguine con il ginocchio. Ryo emise un lamento, e fissando lo sguardo furente di Kaori, si accasciò contro la portiera del lato guidatore.

“Porca miseria, Kaori!” Sibilò, ferito nell’orgoglio e nella prorompente virilità. “Se non ti piaceva avevi solo da dirlo!”

“Guarda che non sono una delle tue sciacquette, cafone!” Gli rispose, furibonda, con il fuoco della rabbia negli occhi – un look perfetto per lei, che lo accendeva di desiderio e gli faceva immaginare sviluppi molto interessanti. “E non sono nemmeno più la ragazzina che ti moriva dietro, quindi non aspettarti nessun bacio da me, brutto cafone che non sei altro!!”

Sospirò, guardando di sottecchi le guance arrossate, mentre avvertiva una morsa al cuore sentendo le parole che lui tanti anni prima le aveva rivolto. Kaori aveva fatto bene a fermarlo. Non sarebbe stato saggio da parte sua iniziare una relazione- sentimentale o sessuale, non aveva importanza – con lei, non con il passato che li aveva legati, e non visto il rapporto lavorativo che presto li avrebbe uniti. E comunque, Ryo non era stupido, e sapevache tanti anni prima le aveva spezzato il cuore. Non gli aveva fatto piacere, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, far credere ad un’adolescente che avere una relazione con uno che a momenti aveva il doppio dei suoi anni fosse una cosa sana, giusta… possibile? Kaori all’epoca lo aveva idealizzato, aveva visto cose che non stavano né in cielo né in terra, e lui si era limitato a riportarla con i piedi per terra. Certo lei adesso gliela faceva pagare, e pure con gli interessi, ma all’epoca lui aveva fatto, seppurea modo suo, il cavaliere.

Alzò gli occhi per cercare quelli di lei dopo quell’imbarazzante silenzio che era caduto tra di loro, ma Kaori si limitò a scendere dalla macchina e sbattere la portiera, procedendo verso l’ascensore, borbottando tra sé e sé le frasi _stronzo, maniaco, pervertito, vergognoso, padre degenere_ fino alla nausea. Uscito dalla macchina e appoggiato mollemente contro la portiera, Ryo però non vi prestò attenzione.

La sua attenzione era focalizzata tutte sulle falcate della gambe di Kaori, che camminava svelta quasi marciando regale verso le porte lucide. Il suo era un portamento quasi da modella che camminava sulla passerella, e lui emise un lamento: era già grave che lei avesse quel gran bel corpicino, ma adesso aveva pure il savoir faire. 

Aveva decisamente fatto una delle cazzate più grosse della sua vita assumendola.

Prima che le porte dell’ascensore si aprissero, Kaori vide riflesso nella superficie lucida Ryo, che, parecchio seccato, con la sua solita aria da sbruffone, stava mollemente appoggiato all’auto, a braccia conserte, con un sopracciglio alzato, quasi in segno di sfida. Quando lui si rese conto che lei stava osservando il suo riflesso, le fece ciao con la mano, sbeffeggiandola, e Kaori prima arrossì,poi si voltò e con poche falcate fu di nuovo ad un passo da lui, mento sollevato, sguardo fiero e braccia conserte. 

Lui si mosse, mettendosi davanti a lei nella stessa identica posizione. 

Si guardavano. Si sfidavano. Nessuno dei due sembrava voler cedere. 

“Dì un po’, sei ancora intenzionata a passare da me alle tre, o devo desumere dalla tua teatrale uscita che mi devo cercare una tata?” Le chiese, quasi canzonatorio, senza smettere di fissarla negli occhi, con il cuore palpitante. Aveva uno strano sfarfallio nello stomaco e sentiva le guance ardergli, ma Ryo si disse che la colpa era il riscaldamento della macchina.

“La mia uscita teatrale, come la chiami tu, era _per te_ ,” lei sottolineò. “Sono una persona estremamente seria quando si tratta di lavoro, che è quello che tu, casanova dei miei stivali, sei per me. E comunque non ho accettato per fare un favore a te, ma perché provo pena per quella povera creatura che ha avuto la sfortuna di avere te come padre!”

Ryo, colto nel profondo, detestando che qualcuno gli puntasse contro una delle sue pecche, e che gli facesse notare ciò che lui non avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, strinse i denti. “Senti, zitella acida, mi insegnerai a fare il genitore quando di figli ne avrai di tuoi!”

L’ultima cosa che vide prima che le porte dell’ascensore si chiudessero dietro a Kaori, fu la borsetta che lo colpì in pieno viso.   



	6. Capitolo 5

La mattina seguente il suo incontro-scontro con Kaori, Ryo lasciò Sakura alle amorevoli cure della loro vicina di casa, la cara buona (vecchia) Reika, ed accompagnò Maki al lavoro. Mancava da Tokyo da quasi dieci anni, di tempo ne era passato, molta acqua sotto ai ponti… le cose erano decisamente cambiate. 

Ad essere diverso non era solo il quartiere, che era stato ripulito dalla feccia che pullulava le strade di Shinjuku quando era entrato in polizia, ma anche il suo stesso distretto. All’epoca, si era trattato di un vecchio palazzo messo parecchio male,mentre ora, complice anche una brillante operazione che aveva portato all’arresto dell’intero cartello dell’Union Teope, per cui Saeko e Maki avevano ricevuto elogi e promozioni (e Maki due settimane di coma a causa di un proiettile che lo aveva quasi ucciso in una notte di pioggia che era coincisa col compleanno della sorella),Ryo si trovava in un grattacielo moderno dotato di tutte le comodità, i lussi e le apparecchiature moderne possibili ed immaginabili… la scientifica occupava ben tre piani, mentre dieci anni prima era in un seminterrato di mattoni umido e ammuffito, dall’altra parte della città,in cui la luce andava via un giorno sì e l’altro pure, e nella sala autopsie l’illuminazione all’epoca constava di una lampadina appesa ad un filo, con risultato che tutte le volte che era passato di lì aveva avuto la netta impressione di essere nel laboratorio del Dottor Frankenstein.

Il poliziotto sospirò, mesto, guardando il soffitto. Avrebbe voluto riacclimatarsi alla città e alla routine dello sbirro, ma, nonostante fosse tutto fuorché un giovane inesperto tra le lenzuola, tutte le volte che la voce di Maki irrompeva nei suoi pensieri o scorgeva l’amico affaccendato in qualcosa, la mente gli tornava alla sera prima, a quando aveva sognato di tastare la carne fresca di Kaori e come avrebbe voluto che lei sospirasse arrendevole al suo tocco... ghignò, fantasticando come aveva fatto per tutta la notte precedente, di avere l’occasione di toccare con mano il gustoso e fragrante segreto che la bella rossa celava nascosto tra le cosce lattee. Nella sua personale fantasia,non avrebbe avuto bisognodi far nulla, sarebbe andata lei da lui, il fattaccio sarebbe avvenuto e poi ognuno per la sua strada senza problemi o seghe mentali: una bella scopata per togliersi tutti e due lo sfizio.

Sarebbe davvero accaduto? Kaori si sarebbe mai concessa a lui mossa puramente dal desiderio carnale?

Chissà, a lui, personalmente non sarebbe dispiaciuto: Kaori era diventata bellissima, ma c’era da chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se Maki avesse avuto da ridire. Beh, a parte che nessuno li obbligava a metterlo al corrente delle loro avventure, ma anche lui lo avesse scoperto, se fosse stata la bella Kaori ad andare da lui, Ryo avrebbe potuto giocare la carta del vedovo affranto, e Maki era abbastanza ingenuo da cascarci, credeva ancora che ci fosse del bello nel mondo da difendere e che ci fossero delle persone decenti per cui valesse la pena vivere. Per quello che lo riguardava, ce n’era giusto una per cui sarebbe morto, e quella era Sakura.

“Dì un po’, Dongiovanni, ci stai con la testa o no?” L’attenzione di Ryo, che con i piedi incrociati sul tavolo e le mani sul ventre si era perso in idee molto peccaminose, venne catturata dal vecchio amico, che, seduto alla sua scrivania, gli lanciò in faccia una pallina di carta arrotolata. L’occhialuto poliziotto sbuffò, dando una gomitata a Ryo nelle caviglie per farlo sedere come un comune essere umano, e poi tornò a studiare le carte del caso di cui si stava occupando, e che da giorni lo tormentava: il rapimento di una bambina da parte del padre, che ad una classica battaglia per l’affidamento aveva preferito arrangiarsi da solo. Era facile capire cosa lo avesse turbato: quel caso lo riportava con la mente a Kaori- nonostante, in teoria, Ryo non avesse dovuto sapere nulla della spinosa vicenda e delle carte false che l’ispettore Makimura aveva letteralmente fatto per poter avere Kaori, o che lei fosse stata adottata.

D'altronde, le carte false, l’ispettore le aveva fatte pure per lui…

“Dì un po’ non è che hai litigato con Kaori?” Maki gli chiese, a bassa voce, avvicinandosi e guardandolo ad occhi stretti, con sospetto, facendo sudare freddo il giovane padre. “Perché stamattina mi è sembrata… strana. Cos’è, le hai di nuovo fatto una delle tue battutine? Pensavo fossi cresciuto, brutto idiota, e poi non sei stato tu a dire che l’aiuto di mia sorella ti serve?”

Ryo ingoiò a vuoto. Detestava che Maki fosse davvero bravo nel suo lavoro. E pregò con tutto sé stesso che tuttavia non lo fosse abbastanza da capire che cosa aveva combinato la sera precedente e soprattutto i pensieri lascivi che aveva nutrito, e ancora nutriva, per lei… poteva quasi immaginarsi la scena, completa di pistola piantata sotto al mento pronta a sparare.

“A meno che… e dubito di aver torto perché ti conosco troppo bene…” Maki gli fece un sorrisetto malizioso, alzando un sopracciglio, e lo fissò con fare canzonatorio. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla scrivania, allungandosi verso Ryo, che venne improvvisamente colto dal terrore che l’amico dal grilletto facile avesse capito che lui la sera prima aveva fantasticato di far venire la bella Kaori sul sedile della macchina. Bene, era ufficiale: era un uomo morto, Sakura sarebbe rimasta orfana e non avrebbe nemmeno potuto vivere col suo tutore perché Maki sarebbe stato in galera per omicidio. “Cos’è, sei appena tornato e ti sei già conquistato le grazie di qualche bella fanciulla? Ryo, credevo che il matrimonio ti avesse calmato i bollenti spiriti, vecchio volpone.” 

Ryo borbottò qualcosa a proposito di non essere vecchio e che lui era uno stallone che dimostrava ancora vent’anni, che fece sghignazzare come un idiota l’amico, attirando le occhiate maligne ed infastidite dei loro colleghi- stava davvero iniziando col piede giusto. E comunque, doveva trovare il modo di chiudere lì l’argomento: non aveva la benché minima intenzione di discutere del gentil sesso – sebbene di gentile donne comeKaori, Saeko e Reika (e pure Sakura) avessero poco o nulla- con Maki, specie dato che i bollenti spiriti glieli stava smuovendo la sorellina cara.

“Andiamo Ryo…” complice, gli diede una gomitata nel costato, abbassando la voce. “Dai, raccontami i particolari piccanti… sai da quanto non esco più con una donna, io? Dai, dammi del materiale per fantasticare…”

_ Da quando tu e Saeko avete chiuso definitivamente e non andate più a letto insieme? Sempre che ci siate mai arrivati, al letto, e tu non ti sia limitato a venerarla stile Cavalier servente… _ Ryo pensò, tra sé e sé, preferendo evitare l’argomento. Maki era innamorato di Saeko da sempre, e Ryo aveva creduto che ad un certo punto qualcosa fosse capitato tra loro, dopo che era partito, ma entrambi avevano sempre negato… quando Saeko gli aveva annunciato le nozze, addirittura lui era stato felice, si era complimentato con lei e Maki solo per essere freddato dalla notizia che lei sposava un altro – uno che era uguale all’amico, solo con più soldi e con un po’ più di gusto nell’agghindarsi.

Ryo sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Detestava essere stato un lazzarone, uno che aveva il vizio, con i suoi colleghi, specie quelli con cui era più complice, di spettegolare sulle sue conquiste, vantandosene ; ma il fatto era che in passato quelle con cui era stato erano state ragazze “leggere”, disinibite e disponibili, ben felici di far sapere in giro che si facevano lo stallone di Shinjuku, non erano certe sorelle e figlie di amici e colleghi. 

Non disse una parola, si limitò a borbottare una qualche scusa a denti stretti, arrossendo per motivi a lui sconosciuti, e Maki decise di ammettere la sconfitta, limitandosi a guardarlo con quello sguardo un po’ addormentato che troppe poche donne trovavano dolce; Maki era un bravo ragazzo- ragazzo, per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, erano uomini fatti e finiti, alla loro età – e si sarebbe meritato di farsi una famiglia. Lui era quello che tutti dicevano sarebbe stato un buon padre, d'altronde, bastava vedere come si era comportato con Kaori quando il loro di padre era mancato.

“Ehy, ma se non parli dei tuoi problemi con uno che ti conosce da quasi vent’anni, con chi lo fai?” Maki gli fece un sorriso, e lo guardò con sguardo complice. Aveva ragione: se non con lui, con chi avrebbe potuto parlare dei sui problemi? Ma non era semplice: c’erano cose che lui comunque non sapeva, e altre di cui Ryo si vergognava… l’aver sposato Mary perché era incinta, e non perché ne fosse innamorato - perché lui, all’amore, non aveva forse mai davvero creduto fino in fondo – era una di queste, la convinzione di essere un pessimo padre e che la sua stessa figlia lo odiasse era un’altra, e poi… e poi c’era il non piccolo e nemmeno tanto insignificante particolare che Ryo desiderasse fare in modo che la sorellina del suo migliore amico finisse nel suo letto. 

Tutte cose che non poteva certo dire a quel sant’uomo, che a volte Ryo temeva essere ancora vergine tanto era imbranato nelle faccende di cuore. E poi, per qualche oscuro motivo, Maki aveva una stranamente buona opinione di lui: lo aveva sempre considerato un buon poliziotto (e lì ci stava),un buon amico (insomma) e davvero credeva alla fandonia che Ryo e Mary fossero stati innamorati e lui fosse un essere umano decente a tutto tondo (e lì sì che si sbagliava di brutto).

Ma Ryo era stato innamorato, forse, perché lui cosa ne capiva del cuore, di unadonna forse solo una volta nella vita, e non certo di Mary la manipolatrice, quella donna che lui aveva usato per dimenticare colei che davvero voleva, e che l’aveva usato a sua volta, mentendogli sul fatto di non poter avere figli. Invece lei gli aveva poi annunciato la gravidanza; Ryo non ne era stato entusiasta, ma le aveva detto che non si sarebbe tirato indietro e avrebbe sempre fatto la sua parte. Per Mary però questo non era abbastanza: se non l’avesse sposata, lo aveva minacciato, quel figlio non sarebbe mai venuto alla luce. Ribollente di rabbia, desideroso per la prima volta di ferire una donna, Ryo aveva alla fine accettato, già desideroso di divenire padre e dare il benvenuto nel mondo a quella creatura, ma la prima notte di nozze con Mary era stato chiaro: sarebbe stato suo marito solo di nome, non l’avrebbe mai più toccata. Fino a che fossero stati sposati le sarebbe stato fedele e avrebbe giocato in pubblico alla famiglia felice, e si aspettava il medesimo comportamento da parte sua, ma lui, di fatto, non sarebbe stato suo marito. Solo il padre della loro figlia.

C’era poi anche un’altra persona per cui avesse mai nutrito profondo affetto, il _padre adottivo,_ Shin Kaibara, che fin dalla più tenera età gli aveva inculcato che l’amore era una debolezza, e legarsi a qualcuno significava esporsi a dolore, sofferenza e tradimento – come lui stesso gli aveva successivamente dimostrato. Tutti lo avevano lasciato solo, prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto anche Sakura, quando fosse giunto il momento di farsi una sua vita, quindi, perché perdere tempo con una donna? 

“Senti, Ryo, lo so che io sono l’ultimo che potrebbe darti consigli, perché io le donne non le ho mai capite davvero nel profondo, ma…” Maki si alzò, e dette una leggera pacca sulle spalle dell’amico, mentre, con la coda dell’occhio, scrutava l’ufficio di Saeko, che si era asserragliata dietro alle veneziane chiuse. “Ma forse proprio per questo sono la persona più adatta a darti un piccolo suggerimento: cogli l’attimo. Lo so che hai le tue responsabilità, che sei un padre, sei un poliziotto, ma, amico mio, la vita è una sola, e che gusto c’è a viverla se non si fanno mai casini, no? E poi lo sai anche tu come si dice, che sono le cose che ci fanno male che ci fanno sentire vivi…”

Ryo sospirò. Si chiese se Maki avrebbe ancora pensato la stessa cosa se gli avesse detto che l’attimo lui lo voleva cogliere con Kaori- in realtà, la sua idea consisteva in qualcosa che sarebbe durato ben più di un attimo, sghignazzò visualizzando immagini oscene vietate ai minori davanti agli occhi, sorridendo con uno sguardo che descrivere come da maiale era dir poco, mentre, lascivo, ricordava la sensazione provata quando aveva posato la bocca su quella di Kaori, la corrente elettrica che lo aveva travolto, quanto avesse desiderato continuare quel contato e renderlo più profondo, esplorare ogni più recondito angolo di quel delizioso corpicino.

Notato quello sguardo per cui in gioventù aveva sgridato più volte Ryo, Maki sospiro, avvertendo un senso di sconfitta permeare il suo animo. Era inutile: Ryo non era cambiato. Forse, non lo avrebbe fatto mai, se non per la persona giusta. 

E chissà che quella persona non fosse già entrata nella sua vita…

Bussare alla porta di Hide era una cosa molto strana per Kaori – il fratello spesso e volentieri le lasciava la porta aperta, e anche quando non lo faceva,lei aveva comunque una copia della chiave – non che apprezzasse troppo quella “bettola da scapolo”, come la chiamava lei, quel buco in cui la gente pensava si fosse appena trasferito perché aveva ancora gli scatoloni imballati- tutti quanti. 

Ma adesso, lei non era lì per suo fratello. 

Era lì per Ryo Saeba. 

Il solo pensiero dell’uomo che da sempre aveva ritenuto affascinante, seducente e conturbante (in una parola: sexy) la fece avvampare, mentre la mente andava alla notte precedente, a come l’aveva baciata in macchina, a come, per un attimo, avesse fantasticato di arrendersi alla tentazione che era Ryo e permettergli di approfondire quel bacio, e forse chissà… Abbassò gli occhi arrossendo al solo pensiero, quasi fumando per la vergogna di dove la sua mente aveva osato vagare, eppure… eppure, non riusciva a sentirsi del tutto in colpa per quelle peccaminose fantasie. Non era solo l’attrazione latente che aveva sempre nutrito per lui, l’aver finalmente avuto, seppure solo accennato, quel bacio per cui, da ragazzina, aveva letteralmente pregato.

Era come si era sentita tra le sue braccia, mentre le labbra di Ryo avevano sfiorato le sue. _Travolta_ era la prima parola che le veniva in mente. _Viva_ era la seconda. Tutta la notte, tornata a casa, era stata eccitata, si era accesa come non le era mai accaduto prima, ed il tutto per un semplice contatto a fior di labbra… avere quei pensieri su Ryo era del tutto sbagliato, _Ryo_ era sbagliato per lei, per tutta una serie di motivi troppo lunghi da elencare – era un poliziotto, era amico di Hide, l’aveva vista crescere, l’aveva trattata male da ragazza, era un donnaiolo, era vedovo e per di più con figlia – eppure quando era con lui le sembrava di essere sull’orlo di un precipizio, pronta a cadere, e che lui fosse lì per sostenerla e salvarla. 

Tanti anni prima, dopotutto, l'aveva detto lui stesso: di lui, lei si sarebbe sempre potuta fidare. Peccato che poi le avesse stupidamente spezzato il cuore.

Ryo: sbagliato, eppure così giusto. Com’è che diceva la canzone? _Tutto ciò che mi uccide mi fa sentire vivo_ … sacrosante parole, che sembravano scritte per descrivere la lotta che stava avvenendo all’interno del suo stesso animo.

Sospirò, alzando il pugno per bussare. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto dire a Ryo che alla fine aveva cambiato idea, ci aveva ripensato, riflettuto e non se ne faceva più nulla, ma dirgli una cosa simile avrebbe significato ammettere che _lui_ aveva ascendente su di lei e che quel fugace incontro in macchina l’aveva turbata, e lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto neanche sotto tortura. E comunque, lei non era lì per Ryo: lei era lì per Sakura, e loro si sarebbero comportati come due adulti responsabili, non come due ragazzini idioti, sarebbero stati adulti, maturi e responsabili , e sì, c’era stato un bacio, piccolino, e forse Ryo aveva fatto un po’ troppo il cascamorto con lei, ma loro erano nel fiore degli anni, erano single, ed erano piacevoli alla vista, e tra due adulti single piacevoli alla vista un po’ di punzecchiature potevano starci. Non avevano fatto male a nessuno ma non sarebbe più successo. Mai più.

** “SÌ È CHIUSA A CHIAVE IN CAMERA!” ** Prima ancora che bussasse, Ryo, sbraitando, aveva spalancato la porta e l’aveva trascinata in casa per un braccio, mollandola bellamente davanti alla camera degli ospiti. “Quella bambina viziata… io l’ho sempre detto a Mary cheera troppo accondiscendente con lei, ma mi ha dato ascolto? No! Perché io lavoravo e non c’ero mai e cosa ne sapevo io! Ero solo il cretino che quando alla sera arrivava a casa ad un’ora decente le raccontava le favole, io! Porca miseria ladra!”

Digrignando i denti, sbattè i piedi, mentre, del tutto calma e controllata, Kaori alzò un sopracciglio, un po’ sorpresa, e forse delusa – quella scena era la cosa migliore per raffreddare i suoi bollenti spiriti e togliersi dalla testa ogni idea che Ryo fosse un bello e dannato. Quel moccioso petulante era la cosa più lontana dall’aitante e sensuale uomo che aveva visto la sera prima, lo stesso uomo che aveva desiderato fin dall’adolescenza, e che aveva a lungo popolato le sue fantasie, desideri sensuali e talvolta romantici che a lungo avevano continuato a perseguitarla nei suoi sogni di ragazza prima e giovane donna poi anche dopo quel crudele rifiuto che lui le aveva riservato quella lontana sera durante il suo primo ballo.

“Non si lasciano le chiavi nelle porte delle camere dei bambini, Ryo.” Kaori sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre bussava alla porta della stanza, senza tuttavia ottenere risposta. “Dì un po’, grande poliziotto, cosa succederebbe se dovesse scoppiare un incendio e la porta fosse chiusa, uh? Si perderebbe del tempo prezioso, ecco cosa. Ma ti rendi conto di quanto potrebbe essere pericoloso? E se aprisse la finestra? O l’armadio le cadesse addosso?”

“Eh, eh, eh… se la metti così…” ridacchiando, si grattò il collo, ed intanto si appoggio, davanti a Kaori, con la spalla contro la porta, e bussò, chiamando la figlia per nome. 

Ancora nulla. 

La bambina ce l’aveva con lui. Era chiaro. Sempre che ad avercela con lui non fosse il mondo intero.

Guardò Kaori, fingendo che fosse un’azione casuale. Quel giorno indossava una blusa blu con le maniche corte, arricciata sul seno messo ben in vista, ed una lunga gonna bianca con delle semplicissime sneakers. Era virginale eppure sembrava che gli stesse urlando la parola _sesso_ in faccia – anzi, in bocca. Al ricordo del bacio Ryo sospirò languido, guardandola negli occhi, compiacendosi del rossore che le arrivava fino alla scollatura, quasi avesse avuto i suoi medesimi pensieri. Quando lei dischiuse le labbra, ne ebbe l’assoluta certezza e decise di seguire il consiglio dell’amico. Sua figlia non avrebbe aperto la porta, quindi tanto valeva passare il tempo a pomiciare con Kaori come due ragazzini in calore. 

Si chinò su di lei, pronto a rubarle un altro bacio, quando, con aria concentrata, la rossa parlò, e le sue parole gli fecero venir meno l’equilibrio. In tutti i sensi. Un pugno alla sua prorompente libido di stallone, ecco cos’era, pensare alla merenda di una seienne.

“Ha già mangiato merenda?” gli chiese, dirigendosi nella cucina di Hide. Kaori si guardò intorno, e notando che sembrava tutto a posto, immaginò che avessero mangiato qualcosina da pranzo e poi basta, quindi si mise a cercare tra le poche vettovaglie che il fratello aveva e veloce si mise ai fornelli, sotto l’occhio non proprio convinto di Ryo. 

“Ah. Quindi adesso sai pure cucinare,” le disse, a braccia incrociate, ridacchiando. “Cos’è, vuoi fare la donna di casa?”

Kaori, leggermente indispettita, girò il contenuto di una pentola con la frusta con più forza di quanta avrebbe dovuto, desiderando avere un martello per darglielo in testa. Ricordava le volte che Ryo era andato a mangiare da loro, e aveva sempre fatto lo stupido, fatto commenti poco gentili sulla sua cucina, affermato che un mezzo uomo logicamente non se la cavava ai fornelli…. Eppure, si sbafava sempre tutto, e riguardo al mezzo uomo… beh, probabilmente aveva cambiato idea al riguardo, pensò con un sorrisetto sul viso, dal momento che l’aveva baciata e sembrava intenzionato a tentare di ripetere l’esperienza.

“Allora…..” Mentre la guardava cucinare, Ryo si schiarì la voce, leggermente imbarazzato, infastidito dal suo stesso ridicolo comportamento: ma perché lei lo metteva così in crisi? Perché vederla così concentrata sui fornelli lo attizzava di desiderio nemmeno l’avesse trovata nuda nel suo letto che lo supplicava di prenderla selvaggiamente, senza ritegno, come non ci fosse stato un domani? “Passato una buona giornata?”

“Ah, lasciamo perdere. Ci sono delle madri che pretendono che siamo noi insegnati ad educare i figli, ma non possiamo né dagli note, né metterli in punizione. Ed intanto a me hanno aumentato il carico di lavoro, ho il doppio degli allievi che dovrei avere e lo stipendio non solo non è aumentato, ma me l’hanno pure abbassato! Uno di questi giorni farò le valigie da quella scuola, parola mia!” 

Era talmente arrabbiata, talmente concentrata su quello che stava facendo, che non gli chiese neppure come fosse andata a lui – ragionevole, dopotutto. Sua figlia si era chiusa in camera e faceva finta che lui non esistesse, era vedovo, quindi le cose non andavano così bene nemmeno all’uomo, anzi, forse gli andavano pure peggio che a lei, nel grande schema delle cose.

Le fissò le mani. All’anulare destro portava un anellino, semplice, di oro giallo con una pietra rossa, nulla di vistoso, le unghie erano corte e senza smalto, erano semplici ed innocenti eppure lui non riusciva a togliersele dalla testa; ingoiò quando si immaginò Kaori nuda sotto di lui, distesa su un enorme letto, con quella gambe lunghe avvinghiate ai suoi fianchi, che gli graffiava la schiena ed il collo mentre lui la possedeva con ferocia e divorava di baci quelle belle labbra succose…

Cambiò posizione, nella speranza che la bella rossa non si accorgesse dell’enorme erezione che aveva deciso di farsi vedere quando lui aveva iniziato a pensare a scene porno con la sorella del suo migliore amico, e se quello sguardo interrogativo che Kaori gli rivolgeva voleva dire qualcosa, era che no, non se ne era accorta.

_ Thanks God for small mercies… _

Il silenzio era opprimente. Lui detestava il silenzio, non ci era abituato: lui aveva bisogno dei suoni di una giungla, che fosse di alberi o asfalto, poco importava, aveva bisogno di uscire da quella gabbia soffocante con anche solo una parola per rompere il ghiaccio. Il tempo, si disse: il tempo era sempre un argomento su cui si poteva discutere.

“Usciamo a cena insieme questo weekend?” Uscì invece dalla sua bocca, stupendo entrambi, lui in primis. 

Lui non usciva a cena con le donne. Lui non frequentava le donne. Lui al massimo le donne se le faceva. Prima di sposarsi, nove volte su dieci, i vestiti della fanciulla di turno cadevano per terra appena lui suonava il campanello. Quindi: che cavolo gli era passato per la testa?

“Passo,” lei gli disse semplicemente, mescolando, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, piuttosto fredda. “E nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, non parlo di questo weekend. Intendo che non ho più intenzione di uscire con te, a meno che non si tratti di una cena di lavoro. E anche in questo caso, gradirei che avvenisse in location più adatte - se vuoi parlarmi puoi benissimo farlo qui o in una tavola calda. I ristoranti stellati non sono più graditi.”

“Ammettilo, ti rode confessare che hai apprezzato, soprattutto quel piccolo dessert che ti ho offerto dopo cena...” le rispose, alzando un sopracciglio, con voce maliziosa, così vicino a lei che Kaori sentì il suo respiro sul padiglione ed arrossì, interrompendo il rimescolio degli ingredienti per un attimo di troppo; Ryo fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, e la guardò, fiero e consapevole della reazione che aveva causato nella giovane donna. Aveva avuto ragione: Kaori continuava a non essere indifferente al vecchio amico di famiglia. Posò gli occhi, caldi ma dolci, sulle sue forme, ed osò chiedersi fino a che punto lui, negli anni, l’avesse eccitata: l’aveva desiderato? Aveva avuto fantasie erotiche? Si era mai toccata pensando a lui? Giocato? E lo aveva fatto anche la notte prima? Con occhi velati di desiderio bollente, Ryo arrivò a domandarsi se, nel momento in cui lui si era masturbato nel suo letto immaginando un finale ben diverso per il loro bacio, anche lei, nel suo letto, sopra la sua testa, avesse fatto lo stesso…

Si leccò le labbra, guidato da quello sconcio pensiero,e Kaori riuscì ad intuire dove la sua mente fosse andata. 

“Cafone!” Gli rispose, sibilando, dandogli la spatola in testa e schizzandolo del cremoso impasto che aveva preparato. Si stava accaldando, e la cosa faceva impazzire Ryo dalla voglia – fossero stati soli, se la sarebbe mangiata di baci lì sul tavolo, ed il suo sguardo da lupo famelico glielo fece capire chiaramente. 

“Senti, Ryo,” continuò lei, con voce stanca, massaggiandosi il naso, desiderosa di mettere quanta più distanza, sia fisica che emotiva, possibile tra di loro; Ryo era bello, ma era pericoloso, e non faceva per lei, perché volevano cose troppo diverse dalla vita. “Diciamoci la verità, vuoi portarmi a letto perché sono comoda. Sono qui, al piano di sopra, e non ti devi impegnare più di tanto. Ma sinceramente, non sei più il mio tipo da parecchio tempo ormai.”

“Sì, okay, ma ieri sera mi hai baciato e comunque quando eravamo giovani tu…” fece per ribattere lui, seccato e petulante, ma Kaori alzò una mano fermandolo. 

“Ryo, quello di ieri sera non era un bacio. Al massimo possiamo chiamarlo _un bacetto,_ per essere gentile. A dirla tutta, penso di avere avuto persino _delle mamme_ che mi baciavano più intensamente a fine anno, quindi non farti strane idee per una cosetta da nulla.” Sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E poi, senti, che Mary ti abbia messo il cappio al collo e ti abbia accalappiato è stato un miracolo, sono cose che non capitano due volte nella vita. Non serve essere Einstein per capire che tu di risposarti non ne hai la benché minima intenzione, io invece frequento uomini che vogliano un futuro con me, non che sperano di avere la governante gratis in casa o che cercano una semplice scopata.”

“Sì, però, dai, siamo adulti, anche la volessimo questa benedetta _semplice scopata_ niente ci impedisce di…” fece per dire che erano adulti e potevano divertirsi, che conosceva un mucchio di gente che finiva a letto con colleghi e amici che poi continuavano le loro vite come nulla fosse una volta che la cosa finiva lì; avrebbero potuto farlo benissimo anche loro. Tuttavia, Kaori lo fermò prima. 

“Ryo, io non sono quel tipo di donna. Io non cerco il sesso, io cerco _l’amore_.” Mormorò, quasi seccata di dovergli spiegare una cosa talmente basica che, per lei, chiunque sarebbe dovuto arrivarci anche da solo, conoscendola anche solo un po’. “E comunque, tu sei il migliore amico del mio estremamente protettivo fratello maggiore che possiede una pistola, e tra poco riprenderete a lavorare insieme. Portarmi a letto sarebbe una pessima idea, lo so io e lo sai anche tu. Quindi ti serve una tata? Benissimo. Ma vediamo di mantenere un rapporto professionale.” Gli disse in tono distaccato, e Ryo non osò controbattere. 

Tutto sommato, aveva ragione. Anche se a lui una cosa tipo amici con benefici non sarebbe dispiaciuta – non che lui e Kaori fossero esattamente amici, ma era certo che in una relazione sotto le coperte quel loro rapporto litigioso avrebbe potuto rendere le cose ancora più interessanti.

“Ta-dà! Ecco fatto! Dorayaki mignon con crema al cioccolato!” Poco più che cinque minuti dopo esclamò tutta soddisfatta, cambiata dal giorno alla notte; la voce era dolce, il sorriso vero, e gli occhi erano luminosi. Era bellissima e Ryo si sentì arrossire, nemmeno fosse stato un ragazzino. “Scommetto che ogni tanto mangiava i pancake quando era in America, e questa ricetta li ricorda molto!”

Ryo si appoggiò alla cucina, a braccia incrociate, non del tutto convinto. Sbuffò. 

“Buona fortuna, se pensi che Sakura uscirà solo…”

Non aveva nemmeno finito la frase che Sakura era andata a sedersi davanti a Kaori e aveva afferrato uno dei dolcetti, mangiandolo lentamente ed ad occhi chiusi, come a goderselo meglio. Non era ancora del tutto perfetta come situazione- non aveva chiesto per favore, detto grazie né salutato, ma almeno avevano un piccolo passo in avanti. Kaori guardandola però sospirò, e lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero a Ryo. 

“Ryo, tua figlia ha sei anni, non sessanta, per la miseria… sembra una bambola di porcellana dell’ottocento conciata così!” sbuffò, irritata, mettendosi davanti alla ragazzina. “Ciao Sakura, io sono Kaori, ci siamo incontrate al festival dall’Hanami, ti ricordi? Da oggi sarò la tua tata nel pomeriggio. Ti andrebbe di andare a fare shopping con me? Poi magari potremmo anche fare un salto dal parrucchiere, devo sistemarmi il taglio, sai?” le disse, complice, facendole l’occhiolino, mentre alzava il palmo della mano verso Ryo, che fece finta di non capire. Kaori però non volle demordere, e Ryo si vide costretto a prendere il portafoglio e darle la carta di credito, che la rossa prese fin troppo volentieri.

Ryo abbassò il capo, sentendosi sconfitto. Quella piccola sanguisuga irriverente sarebbe stata la sua rovina, ed aveva la certezza che non avrebbe fatto altro che causargli un mare di guai…


	7. Capitolo 6

Nelle settimane successive, le cose per la famiglia Saeba avevano iniziato a cambiare in modo a dir poco radicale; era stato lento, graduale, non era stato un processo indolore o facile ma, finalmente, dopo oltre sei mesi dalla morte della moglie,a Ryo sembrava finalmente giunto il momento di dire che stava ingranando nel suo rapporto con la sua dolce bambina, e vedeva all’orizzonte uno spiraglio di luce. E, per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, il merito era tutto della deliziosa sorella del suo migliore amico, che, contrariamente a quanto Ryo aveva creduto ed anche affermato, quando l’aveva additata come una zitella acida, i bambini la ragazza li capiva eccome.

Innanzitutto, Kaori aveva convinto Ryo a traslocare: lo aveva assicurato che Sakura, seppure piccola, aveva bisogno della sua privacy, e di essere circondata dalle sue cose, non di dormire nella stanza degli ospiti di un appartamento da scapolo dove mancava persino l’essenziale, e per di più su una brandina, mentre giochi, vestiti e ricordi giacevano in un fondo ad un umido magazzino. E così, lei ed il suo papà si erano trasferiti all’ultimo piano dello stabile, nell’appartamento sì già ammobiliato della signora Dogame, ma accogliente e dall’aria famigliare, che glielo aveva lasciato ad un prezzo stracciato perché lei aveva deciso di trovarsi qualcosa di più piccolo vicino a casa delle figlie, ma che non voleva staccarsi dall’abitazione dove loro erano nate e dove era stata felice a lungo col defunto marito.

Inoltre, padre e figlio avevano finalmente trovate le loro routine quotidiane, immergendosi appieno nelle loro nuove realtà: Ryo aveva finalmente ripreso servizio mentre Sakura aveva iniziato la prima elementare, in compagnia delle sorelle minori di Saeko, due simpatiche gemelline pestifere, e ogni mattina, prima di andare al lavoro, lui la accompagnava a scuola, su insistenza di Kaori, che lavorava nello stesso istituto ma con bambini più grandi. Alle due, finita la giornata scolastica, era Kaori stessa che riaccompagnava Sakura a casa, tenendola per mano come fosse stata una dolce mamma- scatenando le invidie dei compagni della Nippo-Americana che avrebbero fatto di tutto per avere una mamma così giovane, carina e simpatica – e insieme facevano compitie piccole faccende domestiche, in modo che la ragazzina imparasse il valore del lavoro e che le cose, per ottenerle, bisognasse sudarsele e non solo fare il muso e sbattere i piedi a terra brontolando in inglese.

E poi, arrivava la sera…

Sulle serate Kaori era stata a dir poco categorica, e aveva dovuto litigare non poco con Ryo- c’erano stati degli sbraiti, dei soffi stile gatta arrabbiata, e quando lo aveva affrontato tornata dalla giornata di shopping (che lui non aveva gradito, perché a quanto pareva per Ryo Saeba le brave bambine non portavano jeans sgualciti e scarpe da ginnastica colorate con tanto di luci) ad un certo punto erano stati quasi petto contro petto a sfidarsi, così vicini che lei aveva sentito l’odore del suo dopobarba muschiato e, ricordando quel fugace momento di passione insensata, il sangue le era andato alla testa. Aveva però ripensato al motivo della litigata- Sakura e si era però ripresa; inoltre, gli aveva fatto vedere l’agenda dove aveva annotato gli impegni che la settimana, _ogni settimana_ , lui avrebbe avuto – la serata dedicata ai giochi da tavolo, quella in cui avrebbero cucinato qualcosa per il giorno dopo, una volta alla settimana avrebbero assistito a un evento sportivo o culturale a scelta di Sakura, e la domenica pomeriggio sarebbero andati a passeggio e avrebbero poi chiacchierato. Ryo aveva ribattuto che lui quelle cose non le sapeva fare, non le voleva fare, non era interessato, e che dubitava che una bambina di sei anni volesse giocare a scarabeo; Kaori aveva ribattuto fredda che lui era menefreghista e che si preparasse a pagare il conto del terapeuta, perché se lui si fosse soffocato col lavoro, era solo logico pensare che sua figlia avrebbe ricominciato a non parlargli insieme. Lì, lui non aveva più osato ribattere, ed ingoiato l’orgoglio, a denti stretti, si era visto costretto ad acconsentire alle pretese della donna: Kaori avrebbe accettato che ci potessero essere degli imprevisti, che a volte avrebbe potuto dover lavorare fino a tardi – era lei stessa figlia di un poliziotto, dopo tutto – ma quelle sarebbero dovute essere le eccezioni, e Ryo avrebbe dovuto chiamare casa per informare sia lei che Sakura e scusarsi con la figlia promettendo di rimediare “appena possibile”, senza fare promesse di giorni e ore precise che magari poi non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere. Ryo doveva capire che la sua priorità non era farsi bello agli occhi di Saeko e di suo padre, il Capo Nogami, ma _essere_ padre.

I primi giorni erano stati un inferno: Kaori era ancora incazzata con lui per il bacio e per le avances che le aveva fatto, era certa che non si stesse impegnando, e comunque non lo stesse facendo abbastanza, e non tollerava che Ryo si lamentasse di non andare da nessuna parte con quel paino ridicolo, perché Sakura sembrava non apprezzare i suoi tentativi di andarle incontro e trovare dei punti in comune, trovando scuse per non passare del tempo con lui (aveva più volte mal di testa lei che tutte le donne che lo avevano mandato in bianco con quella scusa messe insieme) o facendo l’acida con dei semplici _no, grazie_ velati da una non molto sottile nota di stizza nella voce, neanche il padre le avesse proposto di andare a passeggiare a piedi nudi in una palude; la bambina aveva smesso di rivolgersi al padre in inglese quando qualcun’altro era presente, ma non certo come gesto di gentilezza, ma solo perché Kaori aveva dimostrato di conoscere abbastanza bene la lingua da poterle stare dietro nelle discussioni e controbattere a tutte le cose che lei diceva senza battere ciglio: il bel gioco era durato poco, e se la tata non batteva ciglio allora non c’era gusto a continuarlo…

La prima settimana era andata pressoché così…

_ “Accidenti, se è complicato questo gioco! Sakura, mi insegneresti a giocare?” Le aveva chiesto la prima sera, tenendo in mano la scatola di quello che, Kaori gli assicurava, era il gioco preferito della figlia. La risposta era arrivata mentre lei era alla porta della sua stanza, pronta a sbatterla.  _

_ “Basta leggere le istruzioni, papà. E BUONANOTTE, io vado a dormire, ho mal di testa!!” Ryo si era voltato verso Kaori, fulminandola, e lei, con aria colpevole, si era limitata a scrollare le spalle.  _

_ Poi c’era stata la serata dedicata ai biscotti, e lì lei gli aveva risposto non a parole ma a gesti - ovvero mettendogli in mano la scatola di biscotti che Kaori aveva comprato quel pomeriggio sulla strada verso casa, tornando dalla scuola. “Li abbiamo già, ed il cibo non si spreca!” _

La seconda settimana, anche se non era stata molto d’accordo, e aveva tenuto il muso durante ogni cosa che avevano fatto, aveva comunque accettato di passare il suo tempo con il padre senza fare troppi capricci o altro; non sorrideva, ma ogni tanto le usciva mezza parola di bocca, che non era in inglese, e nemmeno acida, quindi era già un piccolo passo avanti: aveva perfino detto _per favore e grazie_ quando la sua giovane tata le aveva preparato la merenda!

La terza settimana era stata una meraviglia, e Ryo francamente faceva fatica a crederci, anzi, un giorno aveva perfino abbracciato Maki e Kaori ringraziandoli per essere stati al suo fianco in quei mesi difficili e avergli permesso di uscire da quell’inferno che l’uomo temeva sarebbe finito all’età di venticinque anni: Ryo vedeva quei giorni come un’oasi incantata, di pace e tranquillità. Erano andati insieme al tempio, la domenica pomeriggio, passeggiando tra i viali, con sua figlia con indosso un abito tradizionale a fiori (regalo di Kaori), avevano recitato delle preghiere, nonostante lui non ci credesse, per il semplice fatto che era stata lei a chiederglielo e non le avrebbe mai più fatto un torto se possibile, mentre un’altra sera l’aveva portata a teatro a vedere uno spettacolo per bambini con un famoso pupazzo della TV, un dinosauro di gommapiuma viola che gli dette gli incubi ma per cui, a giudicare dai sorrisi e dagli applausi, sua figlia invece stravedeva (come Kaori gli aveva accennato quando gli aveva regalato i biglietti, che aveva ricevuto in omaggio), mentre un giorno avevano giocato a Monopoli e lei lo aveva stracciato, facendo scoppiare a ridere Kaori che tutte le volte che lo vedeva in prigione o a ritornare al via se la godeva di brutto.

Una meraviglia. Ryo non poteva descriverla che in altro modo. O forse sì - _idilliaco_. Lui se ne stava sempre ancora un po’ sulle sue, gli sembrava che fosse troppo bello per essere vero ma soprattutto per durare, e anche se a volte faceva delle battutacce a Kaori, specie se si trattava di rivangare il passato, alla fine della giornata, quando lei si preparava per andare via, le capitava di sorprenderlo a guardarla di nascosto, a volte anche quando stava con Sakura, con una strana luce negli occhi. 

Desiderio? Forse- ma non di natura sessuale. Ma sembrava più… rimpianto. Per cosa, Kaori non ne era certa. A cosa pensava Ryo, in quei momenti? Alla moglie defunta? Alla famiglia che probabilmente non aveva avuto da bambino? Difficile a dirsi, e lei non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto, ben consapevole, tanto era il tempo che si conoscevano, che Ryo era un uomo di poche parole quando si trattava di cose serie e dei suoi sentimenti più profondi- quasi vent’anni che si conoscevano, e ancora glissava le domande su dove fosse nato e come fosse stata la sua infanzia. 

O sul perché quella sera di tanti anni prima, nonostante lei sapesse che ne fosse stato tentato, non l’avesse baciata. 

Kaori, guardandolo giocare con la figlia, cucinare con lei - perché era pure bravo in cucina, nonostante da ragazzo avesse sempre fatto sgobbare lei tra le pentole - si era però resa conto di una cosa. 

Dieci anni prima _non_ era stata innamorata di Ryo. Aveva avuto una fugace infatuazione dettata dall’esplosione degli ormoni edalla scoperta dell’altro sesso - e comunque, da che si ricordasse, Ryo era sempre stato bello da morire, quello era un dato di fatto di cui lui stesso era consapevole. 

Adesso però si scopriva a vederlo in una nuova luce, e si rendeva conto, con rammarico, che il passato le aveva causato dei forti pregiudizi. Credeva che Ryo fosse ancora il cascamorto stronzo e maiale che lei aveva conosciuto da ragazza - e forse un po’ lo era ancora, se la loro serata in macchina aveva provato qualcosa - ma lui era molto di più. Era un bravo poliziotto, un buon amico, ed un buon padre, che sapeva fare sacrifici e rinunce per il bene della figlia, senza che tuttavia gli pesassero, ed era paziente con quella bambina così restia ad aprirgli il suo animo. Aveva un cuore grande, Ryo, ed era ancora bello come quando l'aveva incontrato, con i folti capelli ancora neri e gli occhi di quel colore che pareva grigio scuro, che sua figlia aveva ereditato da lui e che sembravano capaci di scavarti dentro. Era sempre più consapevole della sua presenza, sempre più desiderosa di protrarre il tempo che passava con loro, si concentrava a trovare cose che avrebbero potuto fare tutti e tre insieme, e che non pesassero troppo per lui, ed in più di un’occasione aveva snobbato serate, eventi e pretendenti per cenare con loro o guardare un film alla tv con la bambina seduta tra lei ed il detective.

Voleva stare con loro, sempre, ed il tempo che erano separati le causava un dolore al petto quasi fisico, e fu così che Kaori capì di essere nei guai: si era davvero innamorata, persa, di Ryo Saeba - e di sua figlia.

__

Nonostante tutte le lamentele iniziali quando Kaori aveva accennato a quel programma, a quella nuova routine Ryo si era presto abituato, ed il momento della giornatache aveva creduto di dover temere, forse intimorito da quel legame a lui sconosciuto con Sakura, una relazione mai appieno sviluppata, era divenuto invece quello che attendeva avidamente tutto il giorno: l’istante in cui avrebbe varcato la soglia di casa, e sua figlia gli sarebbe corsa incontro abbracciandolo e chiamandolo papi, mentre Kaori, in cucina, preparava cena e sorridendogli gli dava il bentornato, i capelli umidi arricciati sul collo ed il grembiule legato in vita ad accentuare i fianchi sottili, mentre sul tavolo i libri di scuola rimanevano aperti, quelli dove Sakura si esercitava e quelli su cui la rossa preparava le lezioni.

Passare del tempo con Sakura, con _lei_ , con _loro_ era ciò che Ryo attendeva dal momento in cui salutava la figlia sulla soglia della scuola, dove spesso li accompagnava, sempre con apparente casualità, Kaori, che era ormai divenuta parte integrante della loro vita quotidiana, come governante ed istitutrice di Sakura ma soprattutto come tenera amica. Passava tanto tempo con loro che sembrava essere divenuta lei stessa parte della famiglia, e spesso alla sera a Ryo, a cui sembra di essere il marito di una di quelle coppie sposate da anni affiatate all’ennesima potenza, spiaceva lasciarla andare via, anche se sapeva che sarebbe andata solo al piano di sotto. Lei era come un balsamo che sapeva alleviare le sofferenze altrui, e la sua presenza era divenuta così importante nelle loro esistenze che spesso, a tarda notte, aveva fissato il pavimento della sua camera da letto, chiedendosi se anche Kaori fosse in quella stanza e cosa stesse facendo. Se era sola. Se pensava a lui.

Paradossalmente, nonostante questo accecante desiderio di averla sempre accanto e saperla single, anche i tentativi di seduzione di Ryo si erano fatti più delicati, non aveva più accennato doppi sensi, tentato spudorati approcci o rammentato cosa era quasi avvenuto tra di loro in macchina quella sera. Ma ogni tanto flirtavano ancora, solo che lo facevano più delicatamente… era quasi scoprire il vecchio cameratismo che li aveva fugacemente uniti la notte che era sparita da ragazzina e lui l’aveva trovata e consolata, o una dimensione nuova del rapporto che li aveva uniti durante la gioventù di Kaori.

Intanto, però, in casa Saeba a portare i pantaloni erano proprio Sakura e Kaori,la cui ultima idea per fare ambientare la piccola di casa Saeba nella nuova città fu quella di una festa di inaugurazione. 

Ed era così che si era ritrovato con tutti gli inquilini del palazzo, e i compagni di scuola di Sakura con i genitori, ed i colleghi e le loro famiglie ad organizzare una festa divisa tra l’enorme tetto/balcone del palazzo di cui, come inquilino dell’ultimo piano, aveva uso esclusivo, ed il loro appartamento. 

La festa era in pieno svolgimento, sul tetto si preparava il barbecue mentre i bambini giocavano rincorrendosi e facendo volare un aquilone, quando Ryo trovò Hide appostato fuori dalla porta della cucina, che stava annusando tutto felice il profumo che c’era nell’aria, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Ryo se ne stava in piedi a guardarlo di sottecchi nemmeno il suo amico fosse stato pazzo da legare. 

“Tu non capisci, Ryo, Kaori è sempre stata brava ai fornelli, ma adesso cucina da Dio. Farei carte false per avere i suoi manicaretti. Ti invidio, tu tutte le sere puoi mangiarti i deliziosi piatti che lei ti cucina!” Maki aveva sospirato mentre cercava il modo migliore per rubare un po’ di roba e portarsela a casa, aveva già messo letteralmente la mano nel barattolo di biscotti, che Kaori gli diede una mestolata sulla mano, fulminandolo severa, con sguardo da maestrina. Lui tuttavia si mangiò, con aria da cane bastonato, la delicatezza, cercando di intenerire la sorella. “Sai, Kaori, l’uomo che ti sposerà sarà davvero molto fortunato. Non lo credi anche tu, Ryo?”

Kaori lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, come aspettasse una battutina, Maki aveva un sorrisetto che sembrava un ghigno… e Ryo si sentiva come preso tra due fuochi.

“Kaori? Sposata? Ma dai!” Sbuffò Ryo altezzoso, afferrando una manciata di patatine e ficcandosele tutte in bocca. La battuta di Maki sul matrimonio gli aveva creato un certo malessere interiore che non comprendeva bene, una sorta di stretta al petto che giustificò tuttavia scambiandola per acidità di stomaco, dicendosi che la cucina di Kaori non era poi quella gran cosa. “Non lo trovi su tutta la terra uno abbastanza fuori da sposare una virago come Kaori, fidati!”

Mentre Kaori fulminava Ryo senza nemmeno bisogno di una parola, Maki rivolse la sua attenzione ad un piatto di involtini, e cercò di afferrarne uno, ma Kaori, percependo questo suo gesto che avrebbe rovinato l’estetica del piatto da portata, si voltò verso di lui, occhi infiammati, denti stretti, e quasi urlò, ringhiando. 

“Ma la vuoi piantare? Non hai cinque anni!” Gli sbraitò, con le mani sui fianchi; Kaori sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: c’erano giorni in cui si prendeva talmente tanto cura del fratello che dimenticava di essere la sorella minore… cibo, arredamento, pulizie, medicazioni… cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare per lui? Trovargli moglie?

“Kaori, io senza di te vado avanti a cibi surgelati e da asporto, ed il mio stomaco non ne può più… Tu sei sempre qui con questo mostro orribile che non apprezza la tua gustosa ma delicata cucina casalinga…” Il fratello piagnucolò, quasi mettendosi in ginocchio e unendo le mani in preghiera. 

“Guarda che per lui cucino perché mi paga, non perché viglio essere tanto tenera e gentile con lui!” Gli rispose, sorridendo e facendogli l’occhiolino. “E comunque Ryo è l’esempio lampante che chi disprezza compra: fa tante grane ma pulisce sempre il piatto, e a volte chiede pure il bis.”

Con espressione dolce, e le gote vermiglie, Kaori afferrò un piatto per mano e, danzando quasi sui bassi tacchi, il movimento delle anche enfatizzato dal leggero abito di cotone che indossava quel giorno, si diresse vero le scale cha portavano al balcone; appena uscita dalla cucina fu però intercettata da un giovanotto, che le sorrise e con cui scambiò quattro chiacchiere, che la liberò del peso di uno dei piatti e la seguì lungo la scalinata interna, sfiorandole la schiena con la mano libera. Ryo aveva assistito alla scena da lontano, stringendo i denti talmente tanto che adesso la mandibola gli faceva male. Anche il biscotto che aveva rubato ne aveva fatto le spese: ormai, l’uomo stringeva solo più briciole.

Maki, notando con sinistro compiacimento la scena, ridacchiò tra sé e sé, e diede una leggera gomitata nel costato del vecchio amico. 

Maki non era stupido; sapeva che la gente lo guardava, spesso, dall’alto in basso, e pensava che fosse tonto e dovesse essere un pessimo poliziotto.Beh, si sbagliavano, e pure di grosso, perché lui il suo lavoro lo sapeva fare eccome, aveva l’innata capacità di sapere cogliere le piccole cose, percepire quelle micro-espressioni che la gente comune tentava di nascondere dietro le proprie maschere. 

Come il suo buon vecchio amico Ryo, che tentava di apparire come cinico, freddo e donnaiolo impenitente, quando invece non c’era nulla di più lontano dalla verità. Ryo, anche se sarebbe morto prima di ammetterlo, era un brav’uomo, ed il fatto che invece di approfittarsi della situazione si fosse allontanato da Kaori quando lei, adolescente, si era innamorata di lui, lo provava.

Anche adesso, per il bene di Sakura, per mantenere l’equilibrio che lui vedeva fragile nelle loro vite, Ryo si era fatto da parte e stava lentamente sopprimendo quel sentimento che, Hideyuki Makimura ne era certo, l’uomo nutriva per la sorella.

“Eh, sì, certo che Kaori è proprio fortunata, si è trovata un bel tipo….” Ryo emise un suono gutturale, che in teoria avrebbe dovuto indicare il suo totale disinteresse sulla questione ma che, ad un orecchio esperto, suonava sinistramente come una chiara indicazione di malcontento misto a panico e terrore allo stato puro. Maki non ci cascò, e inizio a rigirare il coltello nella piaga, non aveva resistito e aveva deciso di punzecchiarlo un po’ per vedere fino a che punto, mosso dalla gelosia, Ryo si sarebbe spinto. “Voglio dire, finalmente esce con un uomo decente! Quel Natsume Yoshiki, se n’è appena tornato dall’Inghilterra dove ha ritratto i principi reali! Proprio un bel partito! E deve tenerci parecchio, la sorellina, perché hai visto che vestitino mozzafiato? Eh, ma che dico, sorellina… Kaori è decisamente diventata una donna… non lo pensi anche tu, Ryo?” Gli domandò a braccia incrociate, alzando un sopracciglio e ghignando. 

Sì, Ryo l’aveva notato eccome che lei era tutta donna, e aveva notato pure il vestitino, appena Kaori aveva suonato il campanello alle nove del mattino, già vestita di tutto punto, e con le sporte della spesa in mano…. Verde smeraldo, che faceva risaltare i capelli rossi, scollatura a barchetta che enfatizzava il seno, vita stretta e gonna ampia: sembrava uscita da una rivista di moda degli anni cinquanta. Ryo aveva dovuto ingoiare a vuoto, e si era messo a pensare al marito di Miki, Umibozu, in costume da bagno, onde evitare di svergognarsi davanti a lei. Niente di meglio che quel gigante pelato per far passare un’erezione…

Sì, la voleva, e allora? Lui era un giovane uomo nel pieno della sua virilità, lei una giovane donna con un corpo da urlo, ed era lampante che erano attratti l’uno dall’altra, ed erano anche diventati amici… perché diavolo non le poteva stare bene avere una relazione da amici di letto?

_ Perché le piace uno che avrà dieci anni in meno di te, fa un lavoro meno pericoloso di te, non la trattava da schifo quando era ragazzina come hai fatto tu, quello è uno che non ha figlie avute da un’ex che ha usato la gravidanza per farsi sposare, come è capitato a te, quello è uno che probabilmente ha avuto una vita decente e normale, mica come la tua, quello è uno che pensa al matrimonio, ai figli, mica come te che dici sempre che hai già dato, e ah, è pure messo meglio di te come portafogli. _

Maki avvertì come una sinistra nube entrare nella stanza, quasi tutta la luce fosse stata rubata; guardò Ryo, che sembrava avere un diavolo per capello, e che lasciò la cucina, dirigendosi verso il balcone pestando rumorosamente i piedi: sembrava che stesse passando una mandria imbufalita. 

Ryo aveva di nuovo quella fastidiosa sensazione di rimescolamento nello stomaco. 

Si disse che aveva fame, che quindi doveva andare dove c’era il cibo, e se Kaori era lì, beh, sarebbe stato solo un caso.

Ryo, con le mani in tasca, raggiunse il tetto; la giornata era bella, fresca senza essere fredda ed il sole accarezzava la pelle; si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di Kaori, ma prima ancora vide Sakura, che stava giocando con delle altre bambine - Ichika e Akari Nogami, le sorelline di Saeko, in compagnia del fidanzato che non le toglieva le mani di dosso un attimo, quasi volesse far presente a tutti che era di sua proprietà. Ryo sbuffò, rattristato per l’amico Maki: non c’era da meravigliarsi che avesse deciso di starsene per i cavoli suoi, una scena così avrebbe messo di cattivo umore chiunque, e non solo perché la donna che amava sposava un altro, ma perché quell’altro era appiccicoso, possessivo, geloso e cercava chiaramente di controllare ogni aspetto della vita di Saeko, che meritava molto di meglio di quel bel tipino.

“Ryo, yu-uh!” Una voce civettuola che lo chiamò per nome attirò _purtroppo_ la sua attenzione, e Ryo sudò freddo; lentamente, quasi stesse per trovarsi davanti un treno merci pronto a schiacciarlo, l’uomo si voltò, nello stesso istante in cui anche Kaori, attirata dalla stessa vocetta stridula, lo fece, ammirando la scena quasi al rallentatore: Reika che gli correva incontro e lo prendeva a braccetto, stringendolo a sé con forza, facendo ben attenzione che Ryo sentisse il seno pieno premere contro l’avambraccio. “Oh, Ryuccio, grazie per avermi invitata! Sono così contenta di passare del tempo con te e la tua adorabile pargoletta! Hai visto come è amica delle mie sorelline?”

Reika Nogami. Sorella minore di Saeko, maggiore delle pesti, coetanea di Kaori con cui era sempre stata in competizione su tutto, e che a sedici ani aveva deciso avrebbe posato Ryo e insieme avrebbero fondato un’agenzia investigata: dieci anni e passa, e la sbandata apparentemente non le era ancora passata, nonostante Ryo avesse sentito pettegolezzi secondo cui le due “nemiche-amiche” avessero litigato. Per lui.

Kaori assistette alla scena, e prese sotto braccio Natsume, mentre _la pargoletta_ aveva smesso di giocare e con aria arrabbiata fissava il padre, pronta a fargli una scenata, quasi il fatto che si dedicassea quella invece che a Kaori o alla figlia fosse un reato. Ryo guardava, con il sudore che gli colava dalle tempie, prima Sakura, poi Kaori, ed infine Reika, l’unica che non sembrava volerlo uccidere o prendere a martellate. In tutta quella faccenda, quel bel seno in mezzo a cui Reika gli strozzava il braccio era l’unica cosa positiva. 

Quella, ed il fatto che Kaori sembrava… gelosa. Lo sapeva! Non gli era indifferente! Lei lo voleva come lui voleva lei, e presto o tardi sarebbe capitolata! Non aspettava altro. Era quello che desiderava dal momento in cui lei era entrata in casa del fratello ed i loro occhi si erano incontrati. Insieme, avrebbero fatto scintille, ne era certo. Scintille? Altroché, fuochi d’artificio!

Beffardo, forse un po’ crudele, la guardò perversamente mentre i loro sguardi si incrociavano ai lati opposti della balconata, mentre godeva della compagnia di Reika, una mera pedina nel suo gioco della gelosia. Vide Kaori sussultare, tremare, ora impallidita, terrorizzata dalla potenza della sua attrazione per Ryo. Lui le sorrise con fare predatorio, e Kaori distolse lo sguardo, stringendo, tremante, ancora di più il braccio del pittore.

Con il cuore a pezzi e la mano incerta, Kaori si alzò sulle punte, e non appena Ryo assistette alla scena, vide rosso e fu del tutto incapace di trattenersi… quelli che seguirono furono momenti concitati, con alcuni degli ospiti che si portavano le mani alla bocca in shock (Kaori), altri che ridacchiavano (Maki), alcuni che scrollavano le spalle (Saeko), chi non capiva cosa stesse accadendo e soprattutto perché (Reika), ed i maschietti che ridevano e le bambine che piangevano, mentre Sakura guardava il padre nemmeno avesse desiderato strozzarlo con le sua mani per la vergogna. 

Perché, non appena le labbra di Kaori si erano posate all’angolo della bocca di Natsume, Ryo era andato all’attacco, aveva diviso la coppietta afferrando Kaori per la manica del grazioso vestito quasi strappandola e si era poi avventato sul pittore prendendolo a pugni, per, come sbraitava il poliziotto, _difendere l’onore di Kaori da un poco di buono_. 


	8. Capitolo 7

La festa, grazie anche al provvidenziale intervento di Saeko, che aveva placato gli animi e ristabilito l’ordine occupandosi tra l’altro di dividere i due litiganti, era continuata, mentre Kaori era scesa al piano di sotto, portandosi dietro Ryo per medicarlo. Difficile a credersi, ma era stato lui ad avere la peggio, complice il fatto che Natsume avesse approfittato di un suo momento di distrazione per dargli una gomitata sotto al mento che gli aveva fatto perdere l’equilibrio, prima di tirargli un gancio all’occhio che sarebbe stato nero per diversi giorni. Kaori si era così arrabbiata che aveva mandato via brutalmente l’ex compagno di scuola, prima di prendere Ryo per mano ed accompagnarlo in cucina, dove l’uomo si lamentò profusamente come un bambino petulante e recalcitrante.

Kaori lo fece sedere, e prese un pacchetto di piselli surgelati dal freezer che avvolse in un soffice canovaccio di cotone; si chinò su di lui, il seno stretto nel bustino all’altezza del collo di Ryo, e prese ad esaminare i danni che gli erano stati inferti, mentre poggiava il pacchetto sul sopracciglio. 

“Ahia! Fai piano, porca miseria!” Ryo sibilò, facendo sobbalzare Kaori che gli lasciò cadere con forza in grembo il pacchetto, proprio all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Ryo sibilò, alzandosi in piedi e facendo cadere la sedia all’indietro, mentre Kaori, mortificata ed imbarazzata perché non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dall’inguine fradicio dell’uomo, si allontanò, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il mobile della cucina. “Ma hai deciso di ammazzarmi o cosa, donna?”

“Io?” gli rispose piccata, pestando i piedi. “Sei tu che ti sei messo a fare a pugni con il mio accompagnatore senza una ragione precisa!”

“Si stava prendendo troppe libertà in casa mia!” Ryo sbraitò, avvicinandosi a Kaori con una falcata delle possenti gambe. Era proprio davanti a lei, giusto ad un respiro di distanza, e si stavano fronteggiando come due sfidanti davanti alla scacchiera della vita. Tenevano l’uno lo sguardo dell’altra, e nessuno dei due era minimamente intenzionato a cedere.

“Disse quello che faceva lo svenevole con quell’oca giuliva di Reika!” Gli disse, le parole che però le uscivano a fatica; Kaori abbassò lievemente gli occhi, ed ingoiò, il suo respiro si fece lievemente affannato, e Ryo sorrise, soddisfatto, capendo che si stava apprestando a vincere tutto, battaglia e guerra compresa. Lei era ad un passo dal cedergli e concedergli quel bacio che era più di un mese che lui bramava con tutto sé stesso. 

“Sei gelosa.” Non una domanda, ma un’affermazione, e con il lavandino alle spalle e Ryo che incombeva su di lei come un leone pronto ad attaccare la gazzella ferita, sapeva di non avere via di fuga. A Kaori mancò il fiato quando si vide riflessa negli occhi di Ryo, e per la prima volta nella sua vita fu colta dalla consapevolezza di essere donna, di carne, colma di desiderio. Se si fossero baciati, non sarebbe stata lei acedergli – si sarebbe presa quello che voleva, e che sentiva essere suo di diritto da tanto, troppo tempo, ciò che le era dovuto dopo tutte le tribolazioni che quella testa dura mentecatta le aveva causato da ragazzina, e un po’ anche adesso che era finalmente adulta.

Perciò, nel momento in cui la bocca di Ryo discese sulla sua, lei fece l’unica cosa che le apparve logica: piantò le mani nei capelli scuri, tirandolo con forza a sé mentre rispondeva con ardore a quel bacio di lui che era troppo lento e dolce per essere stato dato da uno che, da giovane, avevano soprannominato _lo stallone di Shinjuku;_ per interi minuti, respirarono l’uno l’aria dell'altra, senza separarsi, con Ryo che la teneva tra le mani con delicatezza, quasi lei fosse fragile, mentre lei gli tirava i capelli per intensificare il contatto, quasi non ne avesse mai abbastanza, ne volesse di più. La mente le andò fugacemente alla sera che erano usciti insieme, al bacio che si erano scambiati, e, incredula, si rese conto che era quasi come se fosse stata baciata da due uomini diversi; per quanto fosse stato fugace, quel Ryo era stato possessivo e feroce, quasi animale nel suo desiderio di possederla, mentre ora era di una dolcezza disarmante; adesso, nonostante l’iniziativa fosse nuovamente partita da lui, lui si stava dimostrando stranamente rispettoso, le mani appoggiate delicatamente ai fianchi, con così tanta delicatezza che appena le percepiva, il tocco della bocca era quasi insicuro, quasi se con ogni carezza le chiedesse il permesso, come se… come se fosse stato timido ed insicuro come un ragazzino che scopriva l’amore per la prima volta.

Una lacrima le scese lungo le guance, e mentre i baci si facevano una volta più lenti e languidi, Ryo sollevò la mano destra, e con le dita le asciugò, mentre con un lieve sorriso le solleticava la pelle con la punta del naso. La cosa fece piangere Kaori una volta di più, che si staccò da lui e nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Ryo, che, in risposta, affogò il naso in quei delicati capelli rossi dal profumo di vaniglia. 

“Scusa,” gli disse lei, staccandosi da Ryo e dandogli la schiena, asciugandosi col pugno chiuso le lacrime che ancora le uscivano dai begli occhi color nocciola. “Non so cosa mi sia preso.”

“Tu non lo so, ma io ero geloso.” Sospirando, Ryo si mise le mani in tasca, e si morse il labbro, mentre fissava la schiena di Kaori. Si avvicinò a lei, ma non la toccò, né la fece voltare. “Ero geloso e allora ho lasciato che Reika facesse l’oca. Ti chiedo scusa.”

Kaori si voltò, stupita, e sbattè le palpebre - in vent’anni, non aveva mai sentito quella parola uscire dalla bocca di Ryo- né lo aveva mai sentito parlare così tanto, a dirla tutta. Ryo prese quella reazione come un piccolo segno di incoraggiamento, e le si fece di nuovo vicino. Con la testa inclinata da un lato, la studiava, in silenzio, cercando di leggerla, di trovare le parole giuste. Lei era rossa, con le labbra gonfie per i baci, e aveva gli occhi velati di desiderio, l’incarnazione della donna vera e desiderosa.

Era bellissima, ed il merito era, anche, suo.

“Sarebbe stato un ottimo primo bacio, non credi?” Le domandò, prendendo un po’ in giro entrambi. “Eh, ma io sono andato a rovinare tutto facendo il cretino in macchina… ma tu hai un corpicino niente male, Kaori, ed un uomo si fa delle idee, specie se è stato tanto in astinenza come me.”

Kaori sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Certe cose non cambiavano mai, erano come scritte nelle stelle, e Ryo era e sempre sarebbe stato un cretino con tendenze da porco che rovinava qualsiasi momento che potesse anche solo lontanamente avere una valenza romantica - povera Sakura, le faceva pena, con un padre così idiota- e Kaori, frustrata e infuriata per quell’uscita poco elegante, spalancò il frigo, decidendo di servirsi di un bicchiere del vino rosé che aveva messo a rinfrescare, versandosene un bicchiere che tracannò in un sol sorso. 

Quell’uomo la faceva uscire dai gangheri, davvero. C’era riuscito quando aveva dieci anni, aveva continuato a diciassette, e quasi dieci anni dopo il risultato era sempre lo stesso, come un disco rotto. Peccato che lui le piacesse troppo per poterlo odiare fino in fondo, ma il desiderio di dargli una bella scrollata, beh, quello c’era eccome.

“Grazie mille per aver rovinato l’atmosfera, coglione,” sibilò a denti stretti con la bocca celata dal bicchiere.Ryo non sembrò offendersi troppo; arrossì lievemente e prese a grattarsi il mento ridacchiando. 

“Eh, eh, eh, lo sai come sono fatto, no? Ci sono momenti in cui non riesco ad essere serio per più di cinque minuti.”

Il silenzio calò tra di loro, mentre lei lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, e poi… e poi, Kaori scoppiò a ridere, una risata vera, di pancia, che la fece piegare in due. Ryo sorrise divertito a quella visione, anche in quello Kaori era diversa da tutte le altre donne che lui avesse mai conosciuto. Loro erano false, di plastica, che si controllavano in tutte le loro reazioni, Kaori invece era proprio come la si vedeva, e forse anche per questo lei aveva avuto successo con Sakura dove tutti, lui incluso, avevano fallito. 

Con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra, Ryo la afferrò per il polso, e la trascinò contro di sé; prendendola nelle sue braccia, le diede un dolcissimo bacio sulla fronte, indugiando sulla pelle delicata. Quando, quasi sciogliendosi al suo tocco, Kaori alzò gli occhi verso di lui, il viso arrossato, quasi timida, Ryo si compiacque gradevolmente dell’effetto che quel semplice tocco aveva avuto su di lei, era così ricettiva che era bastato quello ad emozionarla persino più del bacio che si erano scambiati prima. 

“Grazie,” le disse dolcemente, lasciandole un altro piccolo bacio, stavolta sulla punta del perfetto nasino alla francese. “In queste settimane hai fatto qualcosa di miracoloso, non pensavo che sarei riuscito a salvare il mio rapporto con Sakura.”

Kaori non disse nulla; persa in quell’abbraccio, chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al petto di lui con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra mentre lui le passava una mano lungo la schiena, senza quasi accorgersene. 

“Kaori… ma… ma davvero ti fa piacere passare tutto questo tempo con… con noi?” le chiese all’improvviso, quasi impacciato. “Cioè… a volte ti fermi anche più del dovuto, anche quando arrivo a casa in orario, e, ecco… magari ti stufi anche a stare tutto il giorno con dei bambini, potresti volere del tempo per te…”

Lei, stupita, sia per le parole ma soprattutto per il tono incerto che Ryo aveva usato, alzò lo sguardo, e rimase quasi incantata da quella visione. Le si sciolse il cuore a vedere quegli occhi, in quel momento Ryo era come un libro aperto per lei, un uomo buono, migliore di quello che voleva dare a bere a tutti.

Un uomo che.. che le voleva bene, e che teneva a lei. Forse non era amore, ma forse… forse poteva avere una speranza, chissà, che quel sentimento sbocciasse, per poter così realizzare il suo sogno di ragazzina. 

Ryo Saeba. _Suo_. 

Senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, Kaori si accoccolò con maggiore fermezza contro il petto dell’uomo,e attraverso il tessuto dei loro capi poté avvertire il martellare pazzo e incessante dei loro cuori. Con la mano destra, sfiorò delicatamente il mento di Ryo, dove lui era stato preso a pugni, e fu solleticata dalla leggerissima ricrescita della barba. Non riusciva a smettere di toglierli gli occhi di dosso, quasi fosse stato un’apparizione divina. Dimentica di tutto e tutti, c’era solo più il presente. Loro. 

Com’è che aveva preso a dire il fratello? _Cogli l’attimo._

E forse, era ora che iniziasse a seguire quel saggio consiglio. 

“Sai…” gli sorrise, con sguardo dolce, mordendosi il labbro e arrossendo un po’. “Conosco un ottimo modo per far passare il male…”

“No, ti prego, basta fagioli surgelati,” Piagnucolò lui, scatenando un alto attacco di ilarità in Kaori. Ryo avvertì quella risata riverberargli nel petto, e la cosa accese una fiammella in lui, un qualcosa di caldo ed accogliente, e non poté che fare altro che unirsi a quella risata contagiosa. 

“Ah, Kaori…” sospirò lui, con il riso ancora sulle labbra, stringendola forte a sé; la sensazione di averla tra le braccia gli riempiva il cuore, e gli sembrava di avere le farfalle nello stomaco, si sentiva come un ragazzino. La guardava di sottecchi, lei, così dolce nelle sue braccia, arrendevole… quanti volti aveva la dolce Kaori? Era una guerriera eppure anche una salvatrice. Materna ma alle volte infantile. Sensuale ma tremendamente innocente… il maschiaccio mezzo uomo, il travestito, come lui l’aveva chiamata in passato, non c’era più, c’era solo la bellissima Kaori, la donna più donna che avesse mai conosciuto, e che adesso, arrendevole, si lasciava cullare tra le sue braccia. 

Non erano certi di quanto tempo avessero passato abbracciati, ma quando sentirono delle risate e un denso chiacchiericcio arrivare dalla camera accanto, si staccarono, quasi fossero stati bruciati, e andarono ai lati opposti della stanza. Ryo riprese anche il pacchetto, ora scongelato, di piselli per continuare la farsa, casomai qualcuno fosse entrato in cucina. 

Ma non accadde. 

E la magia adesso era finita, adesso, impacciati, se ne stavano lì, a guardarsi i piedi, imbarazzati. Ryo fece per parlare, ed allungò la mano come per sfiorare Kaori, quasi pensasse di poter ricreare quell’incanto, ma sentì Sakura chiamarlo, mentre correva lungo le scale, e, colpito da una miriade di ricordi, e dalla consapevolezza che lui e Sakura, senza Kaori, non sarebbero mai arrivati fin lì, e che se fosse andato a letto con lei sarebbe finito tutto, si incamminò per raggiungere la figlia.

Con la testa bassa e le mani in tasca, si fermò dalla porta, e si appoggiò con la spalla contro lo stipite, prendendo un grosso respiro.

“Sai, Kaori,” disse a voce bassa e denti stretti, e pronunciare quelle parole gli costava più fatica di quanto avesse mai pensato, gli stava aprendo una voragine nel cuore. Aveva capito cosa stava succedendo, si era reso conto che se l’avesse voluta, Kaori si sarebbe donata a lui, vedendolo come una persona migliore di quella che era, ma si sarebbe sbagliata. Lui era ancora l’angelo nero, era ancora l’uomo che spezzava cuori a destra e manca – soprattutto quello di Kaori – fregandosene, spesso, molto bellamente, ma c’era una sola cosa che non poteva fare: spezzare il cuore di Sakura, e se si fosse portato a letto Kaori, era proprio quello che sarebbe successo.

“Kaori,” riprese. “Credo che tu avessi ragione. Un’avventura… non sarebbe una buona idea. Complicherebbe troppo le cose. Sakura tiene molto a te e non voglio assolutamente che… sì, insomma, hai capito, no?”

Le spalle di Kaori si abbassarono per la delusione per una frazione di secondo, e sul suo volto apparve chiara la tristezza; subito però si riprese, e alzò il volto, seccata e peccata, rimettendosi la sua solita maschera di indifferenza. “Credo proprio che tu abbia ragione.”

Ryo si voltò stupito, incapace di credere ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie, stranamente incapace di essere allietato dall’arrendevolezza della rossa. Lei aveva passato anni a lottare con lui, lo faceva ancora… ma adesso no? Adesso si arrendeva così?

“Ah,” disse semplicemente, prima di domandare impacciato,. “Uhm.. quindi… ci si vede domani sera quando torno dal lavoro?”

“Oh, ma assolutamente sì, contaci Ryo!” Il suo sorriso era più falso da una banconota da tremila yen. Perché si sentiva tremendamente… dibattuta, sì, era quella la parola esatta. 

Lei, di questo Ryo, non sapeva cosa farsene, non sapeva come comportarsi con lui. 

Perché era lampante che la voleva, e certo non solo fisicamente, il suo trasporto emotivo era evidente, soprattutto nei piccoli gesti, negli sguardi, ma si stava trattenendo.

Ryo Saeba stava facendo _il galante,_ l’uomo maturo, il buon padre di famiglia _._ E la cosa la stuzzicava, da morire, molto più di un uomo che provava, sfacciatamente, a sedurla con moine e falsi complimenti solo per portarla a letto. Ryo, forse facendolo di proposito, forse perché ormai finalmente adulto, adottando quel comportamento non faceva altro che farla innamorare ancora di più di lui perché così dimostrava di essere tutt’altro che il donnaiolo balordo che nelle prime settimane si era sforzato di apparire. 

Ryo la amava, ne era certa. 

Solo, lui non lo sapeva ancora: il suo cuore gli stava mostrando la strada da percorrere, ma la sua mente stava ancora lottando, tentando di aggrapparsi alle vestigia del passato.

Ma lei, ci avrebbe pensato a farglielo capire. Con le buone… o con le cattive.

Ed intanto, lo avrebbe lasciato in sospeso per un po’. Perché se Ryo Saeba si accendeva con la gelosia… beh, lei non era certo la santa che tutti credevano essere. Sapeva giocare sporco anche lei, e aveva pure già una mezza idea di cosa sarebbe servito per far capitolare lo stallone di Shinjuku una volta per tutte.

Era ad un passo dalla meta, ne era certa. Aveva solo da giocare per bene le sue carte.


	9. Capitolo 8

Nei giorni dopo la baruffa alla sua festa, Ryo ringraziò il cielo di non vivere più con il suo migliore amico. Era già difficile sopportare quelle occhiate investigative al lavoro, se poi avesse dovuto avere a che fare tutto il giorno con _l’investigatore Makimura_ probabilmente sarebbe uscito fuori di testa del tutto. Maki lo studiava strizzando quei suoi occhietti da topo, lo fissava intensamente, e lui si sentiva sudare e venire freddo. Balbettava come un ragazzino, e una volta o due a momenti gli era pure scappata una mezza confessione, perché, se lui era bravo sul campo ed aveva una mira infallibile, merito anche degli insegnamenti paterni, il buon Makimura se la cavava alla grande quando si trattava di interrogare i sospetti. 

Proprio come il padre, il compianto ispettore Makimura.

“Sai, non pensavo che fossi così legato a Kaori da arrivare a difendere il suo onore…” Maki all’improvviso gli disse, tranquillo e pacato, durante il quinto giorno dall’alterco, cogliendo Ryo impreparato, dato che era troppo impegnato a tenersi un fazzoletto imbevuto d’acqua fredda sull’occhio, ancora un po’ nero, che a sua volta gli faceva ricordare quel meraviglioso languido bacio con la dolce Kaori. “Nemmeno io arrivo a prendere a pugni quelli che baciano la mia adorabile sorella di quasi trent’anni…”

Ryo tentò di alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma non ci riuscì. Gli faceva ancora troppo male. Preferì limitarsi a sbuffare. “Quel tizio si stava prendendo troppe libertà a casa mia.”

“Eh, sì, perché tu invece non ti sei mai sbaciucchiato una ragazza quando andavamo alle feste da nostri amici o dai colleghi, vero?” lo punzecchiò, con un’occhiata eloquente che fece quasi cadere Ryo dalla sedia.

Che sapesse qualcosa? Lo aveva capito? Era stata Kaori a confidarsi con lui? No, impossibile… era troppo timida ed innocente per fare una cosa del genere!

“Ma, ma, no, cosa centra adesso! Mica c’erano bambini all’epoca! Cioè, quel tipo fa lo zozzo davanti a mia figlia, e, e io cosa dovevo fare?”

Maki lo guardò storto, chiedendosi quanto Ryo lo ritenesse stupido – tanto, a quanto sembrava – perché nessuno credeva a quelle idiozie. Sì, Ryo si era preso (di nuovo) una sbandata per Kaori, e se le occhiate dolci,tenere ma timide che la sua sorellina riservava all’amico quando credeva che nessuno la vedesse significavano qualcosa, era che anche Kaori provava qualcosa per Ryo, sempre che il suo eterno status di single non avesse significato che lei non lo aveva mai scordato, coltivando nel cuore la segreta (anche a lei) speranza che un giorno lui tornasse e si desse una mossa.

Beh, Ryo _era_ tornato, ed adesso era chiaro che negli anni fosse maturato- più o meno. Oltre dieci anni prima, quando l’aveva portata a casa e lei gli si era stretta al collo, Maki aveva creduto che Ryo stesse cercando di irretire la sua sorellina ( _Non è che te la vuoi portare a letto?_ ) ma adesso vedeva l’uomo che era diventato. 

Era cresciuto. Era un buon padre, ed era giunto ad un punto della sua vita che, qualora se lo fosse permesso, sarebbe stato un ottimo compagno. Quello di cui Kaori aveva bisogno. Peccato che quei due testoni non lo volessero capire, non volessero ammettere i loro sentimenti, vedendoli come debolezze, troppo orgogliosi, e c’era solo un tanto che lui e Saeko potevano impicciarsi per fargli capire quale fosse la strada giusta da prendere. 

_ Saeko… _

Sospirando, si voltò a guardare l’ufficio del suo capo, della sua amica… della sua amata, che stava bevendo un caffè col padre, scherzando e ridendo. L’aveva segretamente amata per anni, e l’amava ancora, e si chiese con rimpianto se anche lei provasse ancora qualcosa per lui, come aveva a lungo, forse vanamente, sperato, o se, dopo aver incontrato quell’agente di successo, il suo cuore avesse cambiato del tutto direzione. Non che la potesse biasimare per aver scelto quel giovane rampollo di successo: lui aveva avuto la sua chance, e se l’era bruciata, lei gli aveva chiesto se la amasse, di vivere quell’amore alla luce del sole, ma lui aveva detto di no, di non essere ancora pronto, di non voler rovinare il loro rapporto lavorativo. Tutte cazzate perché aveva paura che lei un giorno si svegliasse e decidesse che lui era troppo insignificante per lei, bella e di successo. 

In poche parole: era un coglione e codardo che si era rovinato con le sue stesse mani, e non aveva intenzione di starsene a guardare mentre sua sorella ed il suo migliore amico si facevano mille seghe mentali esi rifiutavano di vivere il loro amore. Anche se, forse, Kaori tutte quelle seghe non se le stava facendo, dopotutto, era stata lei che… e forse che quel gesto volesse implicare… quasi fosse stato un suggerimento…

Si voltò verso Ryo, che lo guardò leggermente spaventato, e scrollando la testa sospirò: no, quei due da soli non se la sarebbero mai cavata, specie se aspettavano che Ryo si desse una bella mossa. Se voleva sperare che Kaori e Ryo si mettessero insieme, gli serviva una piccola spinta... e cosa c’era di meglio di pungolare un po’ l’ovvia gelosia di Ryo? Che fosse per quello che si era trovato quel curioso regalo dentro alla cassetta delle lettere quella mattina?

“Dì un po’, stasera cosa fai?” gli domandò a bruciapelo, cambiando apparentementeargomento, da un momento all’altro, così, come nulla fosse, e la cosa era stata così repentina che Ryo, stupito, era quasi caduto dalla sedia. “Beh, allora?”

“Uhm, beh, immagino quello che faccio tutte le sere: sto con Sakura, perché?”

Ridacchiando, Maki gli diede una calorosa pacca sulla spalla, che, diversamente dalle altre volte, Ryo sentì eccome. Guardò l’occhialuto amico stranito, quasi si trovasse davanti un estraneo. 

Era ufficiale: Maki era impazzito di brutto.

“Trovati una baby-sitter, che stasera ci mettiamo in tiro e ti porto nel più bell’hotel della città a vedere una sfilata di costumi da bagno di alta moda… eho pure il pass per il back-stage!”

Ryo non si chiese perché l’amico, onesto e casto e serioso, avesse avuto quella curiosa uscita, né cosa quella risata a dir poco sinistra potesse significare: un uomo più intelligente si sarebbe posto queste e molte altre domande. Ma Ryo Saeba non era nessuna di queste cose in quel momento: era un giovane uomo nel pieno della propria virilità, a cui erano sempre piaciute le donne, e a cui stavano dando la possibilità di vedere delle bellissime donne in capi estremamente succinti: una sfilata di costumi da bagno non era come una di intimo, ma già ci si avvicinava, e per lui andava più che bene.

Quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, afferrò le mani di Maki e le strinse, guardandolo negli occhi con una gratitudine immensa, quasi sconfinata. 

“Grazie, amico, mio, grazie!” piagnucolò, quasi sentendosi in dovere di abbracciare il suo salvatore. “Io adoro mia figlia, ma se sento ancora una volta la sigla di _Sailor Moon_ prima di andare a letto credo che potrei diventare pazzo e fare una strage come Jack Nicholson in _Shining_!” 

“Ma… ma… Ryo.. è solo una sfilata…” Maki borbottò, con gli occhiali che scivolavano sul naso, iniziando a rimpiangere di essersi voluto intromettere a tutti i costi. 

“No, no, tu non capisci! Tu sei un adulto! Ed un uomo! Avrò l’occasione di parlare di cose da adulti e da uomini con un altro uomo adulto invece che sembrare un pazzo borbottando davanti allo specchio mentre mi faccio la barba…” e mentre le lacrime cessavano di cadere sul volto di Ryo, sulla bocca si dipinse un sinistro ghigno predatorio, mentre l’uomo alzava in aria un pugno con fare vittorioso. “Ed intanto… potrò vedere delle giovani donne senza troppe cose addosso, e potrò godere della loro vista senza sentirmi troppo in colpa perché non sono personaggi che Sakura idolatra!”

“Eh?” Maki Sbattè le palpebre, mentre la mascella gli toccava terra. 

A volte, i ragionamenti di Ryo proprio non li seguiva. Era adulto, era padre, era stato sposato, ma tanto lui era sempre lo stesso di dieci anni prima: l’uomo che tutti si chiedevano esattamente come potesse essere davvero un così bravo poliziotto, colpiti non tanto dagli arresti ma dai quei momenti di totale idiozia che si manifestavano tra un successo e l’altro.

“Sì, dai, insomma, la tv tu non la guardi? Tutte quelle super-eroine, sono tutte con vestitini attillati, e gonne cortissime… e non va bene, eh, danno il cattivo esempio… ecco, non dico _Georgie_ che mi sembra di guardare una puntata di Beautiful con tutti questi che le corrono dietro, e pure _Candy- Candy_ più o meno è allo stesso livello… ecco, _Milly un giorno dopo l’altro_ , quello sì che insegna alle bambine come ci si veste e come ci si comporta, eh già.”

Una volta terminato quel discorso, che Ryo aveva fatto completamente serio, Maki si sentì in dovere di abbracciare il fraterno amico e dargli delle pacchette sulle spalle; non pensava che l’avrebbe mai detto o anche solo lontanamente pensato, ma Ryo gli faceva pena. Dal più profondo del cuore.

Già, Ryo aveva decisamente bisogno di passare una serata con degli adulti, perché era chiaro che era sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. E se c’erano delle belle donne poco vestite, allora sarebbe stata come una manna dal cielo per il padre single. 

E poi, Maki aveva in serbo una bella sorpresa per Ryo – anzi, la sorpresa glie l’avrebbe fatta qualcun altro, a dirla tutta…

Il Grand Hyatt Hotel sorgeva nel cuore del quartiere Rapponigi, considerato il centro commerciale e dell’intrattenimento di Tokyo; faceva parte del [ Roppongi Hills ](https://www.marcotogni.it/roppongi-hills/) , il più grande progetto di riqualificazione urbana che nasceva dall’idea di creare una “città dentro la città” e puntava a donare a Tokyo un cuore traboccante di arte e cultura. Quello era infatti il quartiere più popolare tra gli appassionati di arte e cultura, che qui potevano perdersi tra musei, teatri, gallerie d’arte e attrazioni culturali, ma anche negozi e ristorantini che la rendevano il luogo ideale per una passeggiata serale. 

Quella sera, però, vestiti entrambi a puntino – e per una volta pure Maki sembrava aver fatto uno sforzo – la coppia di poliziotti era lì per graziarsi dello spettacolo offerto da giovani e sensuali modelle che avrebbero sfilato presso la piscina interna dell’hotel, che si trovava ad uno dei piani più alti della torre. Per l’occasione, la piscina era stata coperta da una sottile lastra di vetro, su cui le modelle avrebbero sfilato, illuminate tra le altre cose dalle luci soffuse che provenivano dall’interno dell’imponente vasca, creando un effetto magico che le avrebbe fatte apparire come dee che camminavano sulle acque spumose, novelle Venere al cui cospetto gli spettatori si prostravano.

Maki e Ryo erano seduti su delle comode sedie di legno bianco in prima fila, circondati da giornalisti vestiti eccentricamente che li guardavano strano per la normalità dei loro capi – Ryo immaginò che se fosse andato lì trasandato come suo solito, Maki avrebbe riscosso maggiore successo tra quegli scarabocchiatori seriali – ed il poliziotto ed ex guerrigliero moriva dalla voglia di sapere come avesse fatto ad ottenere tutti quei lussi, perché era una cosa partecipare ad una sfilata, ma ottenere posti in prima fila, e anche i pass per il back-stage, quella era tutt’altra.

“Maki…” Ryo gli domandò alzando un sopracciglio, iniziando a sentire puzza di bruciato, immaginando che il caro amico stesse tramando qualcosa. Ma cosa? Forse che fosse per un caso? O come molti colleghi, aveva iniziato a svolgere parallelamente la professione privata per mettere da parte due soldi per il futuro, ed era per uno di quegli incarichi ufficiosi che si trovavano lì? “Com’è che siamo finiti qui?”

“Eh, sai, conosco la stilista, Eri Kitahara…” Ammise lui, con aria timida ed impacciata.

“Tu,” Ryo lo accusò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Era conciato bene per i loro standard, ma non così bene da potersi vantare di essere amico di una stilista. “E com’è che hai conosciuto questa tipa?”

“Beh, ecco, io, vedi Ryo, il fatto è…” Maki tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto di stoffa ed iniziò ad asciugarsi i goccioloni di sudore che gli cadevano dalla fronte, sotto allo sguardo glaciale di Ryo che, a braccia conserte, esigeva una risposta. Stava aprendo bocca per proseguire ed inventarsi la prima balla che gli fosse venuta in mente – certo non poteva dirgli che era stata una certa persona che conoscevano entrambi molto benea fargli trovare i biglietti nella cassetta delle lettere, probabilmente immaginando chi si sarebbe trascinato dietro -quando fu interrotto dall’arrivo delvicino di sedia di Ryo, che parlò grugnendo tutto stizzito.

Maki strinse i denti, gli occhi spalancati mentre ingoiava a vuoto ed iniziava a preoccuparsi: se _lui_ era lì voleva dire che non si era sbagliato, e che la sua intenzione era, purtroppo, giusta: dietro l’offerta di quei biglietti c’era dietro un piano ben preciso, e lui c’era cascato come un pollo.

“Ah. C’è pure il Neanderthal. Meraviglioso.” 

Con un’espressione accigliata che nella mente comune poteva essere davvero affiancata alle immagini immaginifiche dei Neanderthal che, muniti di clava, si prendevano a bastonate per conquistare il corpo della bella di turno, Ryo si sporse in avanti verso quello che, per lui, era evidentemente un nemico, l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere, non solo in quel momento, ma per tutto il resto della sua vita. 

Natsume Yoshiki. Il pittore da strapazzo. Che, purtroppo per Ryo, come aveva scoperto con una rapida ricerca nel database della polizia, tanto da strapazzo non era. Purtroppo la sua prima impressione era stata esatta: era giovane, ricco, elegante e bazzicava circoli importanti, aveva ottime recensioni come artista ed oltre ad essere single e senza figli, segreti o ufficiali che fossero, era pure filantropo. 

In una parola: perfetto.

In altre due: buon partito. 

Non avrebbe dovuto interessargli, non avrebbe dovuto dare importanza al fatto che Kaori provasse un qualsiasi tipo di trasporto per quell’uomo, eppure a pelle lui non gli piaceva, e non voleva che Kaori si interessasse a quello che, per Ryo, era solo un emerito imbecille con un po’ di buone qualità. 

Anche lui poteva essere un buon partito, se voleva. Porca miseria, lui _era_ un buon partito! Certo, aveva avuto un passato che molti avrebbero tranquillamente ritenuto burrascoso, ma lui era un uomo fedele, di sani principi (insomma), che si sapeva prendere le sue responsabilità, era un padre che le mamme delle compagne di scuola della figlia portavano ad esempio ai mariti, e aveva pure un lavoro fisso. Cos’aveva quel Natsume in più di lui? 

Ryo, appena si rese conto di cosa avesse pensato, impallidì, e scosse il capo energicamente come per allontanare quel tarlo fastidioso che gli si stava insinuando funesto nel cervello. 

Lui _non_ era un buon partito. Lui _non poteva_ essere un buon partito, semplicemente perché lui era avverso al matrimonio… _ci sono già passato e ho già dato, grazie tante._

La sfilata iniziò, ma nonostante la musica, le luci quasi psichedeliche e l’atmosfera, a cui si aggiungevano i conturbanti corpi femminili, fasciati in creazioni che lasciavano ben poco all’immaginazione, nessuno degli uomini riuscì a godersi lo spettacolo; Ryo e Natsume si guardavano in cagnesco, e Maki se ne stava con la testa bassa, in mezzo alle gambe, quasi stesse avendo un attacco di panico, maledicendosi per avere avuto quell’idea che, sul momento, gli era parsa a dir poco geniale; improvvisamente, però, la prospettiva di passare la serata a guardare la tv sulla poltrona bevendo birra e mangiando cibo scaldato al microonde mentre sullo schermo passava qualche poliziottesco di serie C gli appariva allettante. E anche parecchio. 

Le modelle lasciarono la passerella, che rimase spoglia; le luci si abbassarono ulteriormente, fino a spegnersidel tutto. Si accese l’occhio di bue, una fumosa nebbia avvolse la sala mentre le conturbanti note del tango di _Roxanne_ dei Police uscirono dalle casse. Natsume, con un sorrisetto sognante sul volto, diresse la sua attenzione sul palco, dimentico di Ryo, che andò a vedere dove quello sguardo famelico si stesse posando: la passerella. Ryo si voltò a squadrare Maki, che si era messo a guardare con falsa noncuranza altrove- fissava il soffitto, segno evidente che stava nascondendo qualcosa. Cosa, l’ex mercenario non lo sapeva esattamente. Partirono fischi di incoraggiamento e applausi, flash dei fotografi, e il chiacchiericcio della stampa si fece una volta più denso. Natsume si alzò perfino in piedi, con gli occhi che sembravano illuminarsi. E fu allora che Ryo fece l’errore, terribile, madornale, di guardare la passerella per capire cosa esattamente stesse rapendo l’uomo… e ciò che vide gli fece fermare il cuore nel petto e cadere la mascella a terra.

Sulla passerella c’era Kaori.

Kaori, che camminava sinuosa e sicura di sé con un portamento degno della migliore professionista con la mano appoggiata a quella di un aitante marcantonio da due soldi che sembrava uscito da un episodio di _Baywatch._

Kaori, che indossava quello che appariva un costume intero, dal tessuto scuro, cangiante come le squame delle code delle tentatrici sirene, con sandali dal tacco da urlo e le gambe coperte da un pareo rosso, decorato con un motivo di pizzo e frange nere che ricordavano la Spagna e la ballata che accompagnava il suo incedere.

Kaori, con i capelli tirati all’indietro dal gel, a darle l’effetto bagnato, ed il corpo ricoperto da una polvere diamantata per simulare le gocce d’acqua.

Kaori, che giunta al termine della passerella fu accompagnata dall’indossatore in un casquè al cui termine, mentre lei si rimetteva in piedi, lui fece scorrere la mano sulla gamba, fino ad arrivare al fianco, dove slegò il nodo del pareo facendolo scivolare a terra. 

Il costume era molto sgambato, legato in vita da sottili laccetti argentei, che sembravano di pelle, gli stessi laccetti che lo tenevano legato dietro al collo, lasciando la schiena di Kaori nuda, perché sì, oltre ad essere molto sgambato, era anche molto scollato - sia sul davanti che sul dietro. La mascella di Ryo stava letteralmente toccando terra a quella peccaminosa visione, sbavando e fantasticando, tutto tronfio e soddisfatto perché almeno adesso, dopo aver visto tutta quella bella pelle lattea esposta, le sue audaci fantasie notturne sarebbero state molto ma molto più realistiche – anche se non era del tutto certo che fosse esattamente un bene - mentre Maki alzava gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. Era inutile, era più forte di Ryo: un po’ di idiozia era, probabilmente, nel suo DNA. 

Natsume lanciò un mazzo di fiori a Kaori – rose rosse, un patetico e vecchio cliché a cui Ryo non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto ricorso (anche perché a Kaori erano sempre piaciuti i garofani, quando era ragazzina tutti gli anni casualmente la buttava lì nella speranza che lui gliene regalasse un mazzo) – e facendole l’occhiolino la applaudì, chiamandola; Kaori arrossì, e fece un piccolo inchino quando Eriko, la stilista, la raggiunse, e poi il leggero rossore lasciò spazio ad uno molto più profondo ed intenso, che le avvolgeva tutto il viso ed anche la scollatura quando si accorse che Ryo era in prima fila e la guardava con sguardo affamato. 

“Guarda che tanto Kaori è troppo intelligente per cascarci, butta copia di un don Giovanni, e poi a lei neanche piacciono le rose!” Ryo borbottò, maligno, nell’orecchio del suo rivale. 

No. Non era il suo rivale. Non doveva pensarla così. Lui era… era solo uno scocciatore. _Rivale_ implicava che lui, con Kaori, volesse combinarci qualcosa, qualcosa di serio, e non solo sesso, e a parte che aveva deciso che non avrebbe ceduto alle lusinghe di quella bella carne chiara e morbida e soda e quella pelle chiara e liscia come la seta se non nei suoi sogni, Kaori era stata chiara: di essere amici con benefici, lei, non ne voleva sapere. Se avesse frequentato un uomo, ed il suo letto, sarebbe stato con lo scopo di convolare a giuste nozze. 

E lui, di nozze, non ne voleva sapere più. Giuste o sbagliate che fossero.

Mentre, estremamente confuso, sospirava, lasciava che gli occhi scuri accarezzassero le procaci forme della bella rossa, Natsume, guardando con sguardo magnetico e predatorio la medesima donna mentre applaudiva, chinò la testa di lato verso Ryo, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio.

“Com’è che dicono i tuoi amici yankee? _Chicken,_ giusto?”

“Com'è che mi hai chiamato, mollusco?” Ryo sibilò a denti stretti voltandosi verso quel ragazzo pomposo e petulante, che non fece altro che lanciargli un’occhiata dal chiaro significato: _fatti da parte che io sono meglio di te, e Kaori è roba mia._

Ryo non rispose. Non a parole, almeno; perché, molto casualmente, il suo piede si trovò sopra la leggera scarpa di tela bianca che l’altro calzava ai piedi, e Ryo schiacciò con tutta la sua forza, sorridendo spocchioso, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da Kaori che stava dando la mano ad Eriko.

“MA PORCA!!!”Il pittore sibilò, massaggiandosi l’arto dolorante, mentre Ryo continuava a fare quell’espressione tronfia e soddisfatta, dimostrando di possedere una bella faccia da schiaffi. “BRUTTO STRONZO, QUESTA ME LA PAGHI!”

“Ma…. ma dici a me?” Ryo sbattè gli occhioni, facendo il finto innocente. “Ma, ma io credevo di aver visto uno scarafaggio, e lo stavo schiacciando come è giusto fare con i parassiti…”

“Tu…” Natsume alzò le mani, avvicinandosi al collo di Ryo, che lo guardava dall’alto in basso con un sopracciglio alzato, chiedendosi come potesse pensare di poter avere la meglio su di lui.

Poi, però, la loro attenzione fu rubata da qualcos’altro, grida e un fuggi-fuggi generale, sedie che cadevano al suolo, gente che sgomitava, donne che piangevano disperate, e intanto, Eriko che si accasciava sulla passerella, piangendo disperata, con Kaori che si accoccolava contro di lei massaggiandole delicatamente la schiena nel tentativo di consolarla….

“SCARAFAGGI? CHI HA PARLATO DI SCARAFAGGI!?”

“SONO DI LÀ!”

“TOPI, ECCOLI, I TOPI!”

“NO, NON SONO TOPI, SONO RATTI!”

“C’È UN TOPO CHE STA GIOCANDO CON IL CIBO NELLE CUCINE! MESCOLAVA LA VELLUTATA!”

In pochi minuti, quella stanza meravigliosa apparve come il desolato paesaggio di un film western, in cui il vento sibilava alzando solo rami di paglia secca, e soltanto cinque persone rimanevano - anzi, quattro, perché Ryo, guardandosi intorno imbarazzato e in preda al panico, si rese conto che il pittore era sparito nel nulla, dandosela a gambe levate onde evitare le ire della sua bella. 

“Ryo…” Kaori sibilò a denti stretti mentre lo guardava dall’alto in basso, con le mani sui fianchi. Ryo dovette ingoiare, perché per guardarlo negli occhi lei si era dovuta chinare leggermente in avanti, e adesso lui aveva una bellissima visione del suo perfetto davanzale.“Si può sapere che diavolo ti è saltato in testa, brutto demente?”

“Ma, ma io mica volevo spaventare tutti.. eh, eh, eh…” Provò a giustificarsi, ridacchiando, grattandosi il collo e guardandola sornione. Ma a Kaori, tutta quella storia non faceva ridere. Per nulla. 

“Voi tre avete rovinato il grande giorno di Eriko, vergognatevi!” Rimarcò, indicando la povera donna che stava rannicchiata a terra, piangendo disperata nel pareo che la rossa aveva indossato in pista, mormorando tra una crisi di pianto e l’altra le frasi _povera me, cosa farò ora, è la fine, la mia sfilata rovinata, cosa hanno combinato quei maledetti imbecilli_ e _la mia carriera internazionale, stroncata da degli uomini con così cattivo gusto nel vestire!_

“Ehi, io non centro nulla!” Maki provò a difendersi, ma la sorella lo fulminò con uno sguardo silente così carico di fuoco che il poliziotto si fece piccolo, piccolo e decise di starsene zitto. 

“Ma, Kaori, io…” Ryo provò a scusarsi ancora, cercando disperatamente una scusante, una ragione per giustificare il suo comportamento, ma non la trovò, e così rimase in silenzio. 

E ancora rimase in silenzio mentre lei, letteralmente, girava sui tacchi, e se ne tornava dietro alle quinte di quella serata rovinata senza aggiungere altro. Di nuovo, Kaori lo aveva trattato come la maestra saccente che rimaneva delusa dall’alunno impertinente. 

Ma stavolta, Ryo non aveva nulla da obbiettare. Stavolta, sentiva che lei avesse pienamente ragione.

Erano le otto di sera di tre giorni dopo quando Ryo, appena tornato dal lavoro senza nemmeno cambiarsi o passare da casa, con in mano un mazzo di garofani bianchi, trovò finalmente il coraggio di suonare il campanello dell’appartamento di Kaori; lei, dopo la sfilata, si era negata, prendendo anche alcuni di giorni di ferie dal lavoro con la scusa di un malessere- o almeno così gli aveva detto una maestra, quando era andato a prendere Sakura a scuola. Da lui anche non era andata, usando la medesima scusante, e si negava pure con il fratello. 

Tre giorni. 

Se non fosse impazzito perché gli mancava dividere il tempo con le due donne della sua vita e per il senso di colpa per il modo infantile in cui si era comportato, a fargli perdere il senno sarebbe stata la sua adorabile bambina, che chiedeva continuamente di Kaori, quando sarebbe tornata, e sai, papà, con Kaori facevamo questo, Kaori questa cosa la faceva così, lei questo piatto lo preparava colà, e Kaori qui, e Kaori là…

Era semplicemente impossibile per un uomo rimanere sano di mente in quel contesto. Un uomo più debole sarebbecrollato dopo due minuti. Lui aveva resistito tre giorni. Di più non sarebbe stato possibile. Era comunque fiero di sé stesso e della sua resistenza.

Suonò di nuovo. 

Nessuna risposta. 

Provò una terza volta. 

Ancora nulla. 

Al quarto tentativo, tenne premuto il dito sul campanello per dieci minuti buoni nella speranza che gliela desse vinta soltanto per l’esasperazione. 

Nicht, nada, rien, zero.

Si chinò a guardare dalla serratura per vedere se riuscisse ad intravederla, mise l’occhio allo spioncino e sorrise malevolo e trionfante quando vide l’occhio color nocciola che lo guardava attraverso il buco. 

Lo sapeva: era in casa, e dato che Saeko gli aveva fatto la grazia di convincere il padre e la matrigna a far dormire Sakura con le gemelle, lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo necessario per stare lì e costringerla ad ascoltarlo. 

“Kaori, guarda che lo so che ci sei, e posso starmene qui anche tutta la notte, se necessario.” le disse, con voce suadente, una voce che le ricordava quella del lupo quando diceva a Cappuccetto Rosso che aveva le orecchie grandi per sentirla meglio.

“Ryo, tornatene a casa,” sospirò lei, appoggiandosi contro la porta con la fronte. “sono stanca e stasera non sono proprio dell’umore.”

“No,” si limitò a risponderle, petulante. “Io da qui non mi muovo fino a che non mi apri.”

Kaori rimase appoggiata alla porta, conscia che Ryo si era lasciato scivolare lungo l’asse e vi stava appoggiato pure lui; erano così vicini, eppure così lontani, c’era come un vuoto tra loro, un vuoto che solo lei avrebbe potuto colmare, e le sarebbe potuto bastare un semplice gesto.

Girò il pomello della porta, trovandosi davanti un Ryo esterrefatto, che la guardava quasi come se la stesse vedendo per la prima volta, gli occhi grandi, quasi lei fosse un'apparizione, vestita con quel pigiama nero che le cadeva sulla pelle come una carezza. 

“Cosa vuoi, Ryo?” Gli domandò, quasi stanca, quando lui entrò in casa sua, a testa bassa; era la prima volta che andava da lei, ed al cuore quasi gli mancò un colpo: molte delle cose che ricordava dai tempi in cui viveva con i Makimura erano lì, armonizzate con lo stile che era divenuto di Kaori senza farvi a pugni; quella, Ryo realizzò un po’ tristemente, era davvero una Casa, con la C maiuscola, non solo un po’ di pareti e dei mobili com’era sempre stata la sua con Mary.

Quello, era ciò che avrebbe voluto per la figlia. 

Quello, era ciò che da giovane avrebbe voluto per sé; ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere. 

Anche ora, ancora se lo negava, anche se forse sarebbe potuto essere a portata di mano, ad un solo passo da lui. Gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per sfiorare quello che segretamente aveva sempre desiderato, ma forse Ryo non era ancora pronto per una tale ammissione - per dimostrare apertamente una simile debolezza. 

Ryo non rispose, si limitò ad appoggiarsi al muro, con le mani in tasca, e guardarla sospirando, con la testa inclinata leggermente di lato. 

Già, perché era lì? Anche lui se lo chiedeva, studiandola intensamente. Erano l’una davanti all’altro, occhi negli occhi, e nessuno dei due sembrava interessato a cedere, guardando altrove. 

“Sakura è convinta che tu non sia realmente malata e che abbiamo litigato,” Ryo ammise, un po’ a malincuore. La figlia era un terreno che potevano navigare. Acque sicure. “Che sia colpa mia. E ha ragione. Sono uno stupido.”

“Non è vero, Ryo, solo… sei istintivo. Lo sei sempre stato.” Lei disse dolcemente. Con le mani dietro la schiena, gli si avvicinò, mordendosi il labbro, quasi timida. Conosceva Ryo da tanti anni - per quanto fosse certa che nessuno potesse dire di conoscerlo davvero, con tutti i suoi segreti e tutte le sue sfaccettature, probabilmente nemmeno Hide, ma c’era un lato che aveva imparato a conoscere di lui da quando era tornato: il Ryo padre.

“Ryo, so che tu e lei potreste avere avuto una piccola discussione, ma fidati, presto tornerà tutto a posto. Hai costruito un rapporto meraviglioso con tua figlia in queste settimane, e anche se è piccola, anche Sakura se ne accorgerà.” Mentre Ryo la guardava incedere verso di lui con le labbra socchiuse, Kaori appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, sul cuore che batteva a mille col ritmo pazzo di un tamburo, e gli lasciò un delicato e casto bacio sulla guancia, appoggiando alla pelle ispida le labbra per più tempo del dovuto. Ryo chiuse gli occhi al contatto, avvertendo una corrente elettrica attraversargli il suo intero corpo mentre il profumo di vaniglia di Kaori gli entrava dentro, colmando un vuoto nella sua anima, prepotente, che lui non sapeva nemmeno di avere.

Senza togliere la mano dal petto di Ryo, Kaori mise alcuni centimetri di distanza tra di loro, e si fissarono, occhi negli occhi; poi, mossi da un’energia quasi sovrumana, nello stesso istante colmarono la distanza che li separava, e le loro bocche si unirono in un lungo bacio che fece accendere il desiderio nei loro cuori e nei loro corpi. Ryo la afferrò per la nuca e la attirò a sé per approfondire il contatto, e le passò la lingua sulla bocca, stuzzicandola, ed invitandola ad approfondire il contatto.

Mentre ancora si baciavano, Ryo la sollevò, prendendola in braccio incapace di staccare le labbra dalle sue, quasi fossero stato nutrimento vitale, e singhiozzò, devoto e grato, nella bocca della donna quando lei gli gettò le braccia al collo ed iniziò a far scorrere le dita nei capelli, stuzzicandogli lo scalpo. L’uomo aprì la porta di quella che immaginava essere la camera da letto con un potente calcio, impaziente, e non appena fu colpito dalla visione del letto in ferro battuto coperto da un semplice copriletto blu, la appoggiò sulla delicata superficie, finalmente lasciando libera la bocca rossa e gonfia.

Kaori però non ci stava; questo era ciò che voleva, lui era il ragazzo che aveva desiderato, e adesso… adesso lui era l’uomo che lei amava, un uomo dal cuore grande, colmo d’amore, con un cuore che batteva pazzo… sospirò, certa che Ryo fosse cambiato rispetto alle prime settimane. Che la volesse, ma che ora ci fosse di più: amore.

Ma cosa lo fermava? Di cosa aveva paura? Forse che nessuno gli avesse mai insegnato cosa quella parola volesse dire, nel mondo in cui era cresciuto, qualunque esso fosse stato? E lei, lei, poteva pensare di essere la donna giusta per il lavoro, quello di aprire all’amore- quello di coppia, romantico- il cuore di Ryo?

Sì, decise con determinazione.

Kaori allungò una mano e riprese possesso di Ryo, lo trascinò sopra di sé, e prese a baciargli il collo mentre le mani andavano all’orlo della maglietta rossa e la sollevavano, e lui chiudeva gli occhi, sospirando, tenendo i pugni chiusi quasi avesse avuto paura di cosa avrebbe potuto fare con quelle mani. Si scostò da lui il tempo di togliergli il capo, e poi tornò a sfiorare quel petto scultoreo, caldo, muscoloso; baciò, languida, quella cicatrice sopra al capezzolo destro, facendogli mancare il respiro, ed ansimò, roca, contro la pelle, mentre finalmente Ryo iniziava a rispondere al sensuale attacco; una mano nei capelli corti di Kaori, l’altra le accarezzava la schiena, ed intanto, teneva gli occhi fissi sullo spettacolo meraviglioso che era quella divina creatura che venerava il suo corpo sull'altare della passione. 

La bocca scese, scese e scese, afferrò il capezzolo, lo strinse leggermente mordicchiandolo, facendolo sussultare, mentre la sua presa su Kaori si faceva sempre più stretta. Le mani di Kaori intanto vagavano verso sud, e con timida determinazione sciolse la fibbia della cintura del suo imminente amante. 

Abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, e, mani e piedi, li fece scivolare lungo le gambe di Ryo - possenti e muscolose, come tutto il resto del suo magnifico corpo. Ormai rimanevano solo i boxer aderenti neri, incapaci di nascondere la virile imponenza della sua erezione. La punta del membro, rossa e calda, appetitosa, che le faceva venire voglia di leccarsi le labbra,fuoriusciva dall’elastico, incapace di contenerla. Kaori allungò la mano per toccarla, donargli piacere con le dita, ma Ryo, tenero e dolce, afferrò il sottile polso con delicatezza, e le fece segno di no col capo, con espressione languida. 

“Lascia che ti spogli, prima,” La supplicò, prima di discendere nuovamente su quelle invitanti labbra, mentre le mani scorrevano lungo le gambe lunghe fino ad arrivare al fianco; infilò i pollici nell’elastico dei pantaloncini, e li fece scivolare lungo la pelle che era delicata come e più di quel tessuto. Risalì le gambe baciandole, leccandole, ed arrivato alle mutandine di satin rosa lasciò un delicato bacio, sorridendo, sull’eccitata umidità, prima di risalire. Infilò il viso sotto al tessuto della blusa, e le fece il solletico alla pancia col naso, le baciò l’ombelico, cercava la pelle delicata del seno a cui, divertito, dava piccoli morsetti mentre le mani si muovevano alla cieca per sbottonare quell’impiccio, un’impresa resa ancora più complicata dai movimenti ribelli di Kaori che era in preda al solletico. 

Impaziente, Kaori fece il lavoro per lui, gettando il capo di abbigliamento in un qualche angolo della stanzamentre Ryo si metteva seriamente al lavoro sui seni della donna, torturando un capezzolo con la lingua e l’altro stuzzicandolo tra due dita, mormorando quanto fosse bella tra una leccata e l’altra, mentre lei lo afferrava per i capelli obbligandolo ad intensificare il contatto col seno; Ryo aprì la bocca, afferrando tanta più carne possibile, ed iniziò a succhiare come un forsennato, un ossesso, mentre la mano libera si muoveva verso sud e si insinuava sopra le mutandine. Kaori mosse le gambe, cercando di imprigionare la mano lì dov’era ed avere la maggior frizione possibile, ma Ryo rimase immobile, si fermò, ed alzò lo sguardo, quasi incerto, gli occhi lucidi, verso di lei.

“Kaori…” le domandò con voce tremante, quasi avesse paura, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Kaori, ed intrecciando le loro dita. “Tu… tu mi vuoi? Perché io ti voglio e…lo so che te lo aveva già detto, però, voglio che tu sappia che, che....”

_ Non sarà solo sesso, perché tengo veramentea te,  _ voleva dirle, ma non ci riusciva, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Kaori lo sapeva, lo percepiva, e se così non fosse stato, se Ryo in quelle settimane non fosse cambiato, lei non gli si sarebbe mai concessa. 

“Lo so,” gli disse mentre accarezzava la guancia, e lasciava dolci e teneri baci su tutto il viso dell’amato. “Lo so, Ryo.”

Ryo strinse i denti, mentre sentiva qualcosa bruciargli dentro, scoppiargli nel petto;sconvolto da tanta dolcezza, da tale tenerezza, si gettò, animale, su di lei, e la privò delle mutandine prima di liberare se stesso dall’inutile prigione dei boxer. Facendo perno sui gomiti, la sovrasto, baciandola, mentre con due dita andò a solleticare la sua femminilità, trovandola fradicia. La cosa lo faceva impazzire, ma poi si bloccò, memore di non avere alcuna protezione con sé; imprecò tra i denti mentre stava per alzarsi, ma lei lo afferrò per il collo, e lo riportò a sé; seduti sul letto, ripresero a baciarsi, e di tanto in tanto Kaori stuzzica il suo orecchio, mordendogli il lobo con sensuale delicatezza. 

“Va tutto bene, Ryo…” sospirò, mentre lui, sognante, soppesava in un palmo uno dei seni meravigliosi. “Cosa credi, sono una donna moderna….”

Ryo sospirò di sollievo, e quando Kaori si lasciò scivolare sul letto, incrociando le braccia dietro al capo e guardandolo con dolcezza e desiderio, lui non resistette; di nuovo si lasciò tentare dalla dolcezza di quelle labbra che voleva consumare, e coprì il corpo della donna con il suo, e senza preamboli, senza porre altre domande- né a lei, né a sé stesso. Ryo, con un singulto roco,entrò prepotente in lei con una spinta decisa, incapace di controllarsi, grato di non averne bisogno, la sua libido sconvolta, libera come un cavallo impazzito nel momento in cui lei si era data a lui… tanti, troppi anni in cui, intenzionato a rimanere fedele a una moglie a cui negava il piacere, Ryo aveva trovato solo sfogo nel proprio pugno.

Continuando a baciarla - il collo, le spalle, mordendo dolcemente la pelle delicata, aggrappato a lei per il fianco, stringendola con possessivo ardore, Ryo la fece sua con spinte rapide e decise, che facevano gridare Kaori di piacere, incapace di contenere la voce per quel ritmo pazzo che le faceva mancare il fiato. Gli fece scorrere le dita in quei capelli scuri che sempre aveva amato, mentre la gambe si avvinghiavano alla vita di Ryo, che alzò il capo dal seno di Kaori in cui era affondato per guardarla di nuovo. Fronte contro fronte, occhi negli occhi, respiro nel respiro.

“Guardami,” la supplicò, soffiando le parole sulle labbra, mentre la possedeva stringendo i denti, e la mano destra scendeva tra i loro corpi per stimolare il duro clitoride gonfio, avvertendo il sesso di Kaori che si contraeva intorno al suo come un soffice guanto caldo e umido, vittima dei primi spasmi dell’orgasmo. Lo fece. E le mancò il fiato. 

Spalancò la bocca in una maniera quasi oscena, e per un lampo di secondo si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato lui di lei, se si stesse rendendo ridicola, ma lo sguardo di trionfale soddisfazione che trovò stampato sul volto di Ryo cancellò ogni dubbio dalla sua mente, e così, nell'istante in cui lo sentì svuotarsi con energia dentro di lei, Kaori perse il controllo del suo intero essere, gridando a squarciagola, graffiandogli la schiena proprio come Ryo aveva a lungo fantasticato.

Ricaddero sul materasso, esausti quasi avessero corso una maratona, e Ryo si puntellò sul gomito al fianco di Kaori, guardandola, accarezzandola con lo sguardo. 

“Oh, Kaori…” sospirò il suo nome prima di darle un dolce bacio sul naso, col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre vedeva che alla giovane gli occhi si chiudevano, le palpebre si abbassavano e lei sbadigliava, timida e vergognosa,una cosa che intenerì Ryo a dismisura. Ridendo, si lasciò cadere sul letto e la strinse a sé, godendo di quel profumo che era lei, lui e loro, e la guardava addormentarsi. “Senti… ma allora adesso ci esci con me?”

“Kaori?borbottò nuovamente, mentre la guardava accoccolarsi contro di lui, i loro corpi velati da un leggero strato di sudore. Desiderava parlare, domandare, ma lei era già addormentata. “Ehm… e io che ti volevo chiedere se domani uscivi con me a cena…”

Diede un’occhiata alla sveglia: le undici di sera. Il tempo era volato. Sospirando, Ryo sollevò il lenzuolo per coprirli, e alzò gli occhi al soffitto mentre massaggiava la schiena di Kaori. Non se ne sarebbe andato nel cuore della notte lasciandola sola ed addormentata, non voleva che si svegliasse e non trovandolo lì si facesse dei viaggi mentali strani: lui non era il genere di uomo che prende e se ne va nel cuore della notte come se fosse stato con una prostituta da due soldi, e comunque, era stato onesto: non era più solo sesso. Forse non si amavano, forse erano solo amici- buoni, ottimi amici- ma lei era la persona di cui lui si fidava di più dopo se stesso, forse perfino di più del suo stesso partner. 

Borbottò tra sé e sé, consapevole che quasi sicuramente il sonno lo avrebbe eluso, e non certo perché non fosse languidamente stanco- lo era- o perché quello non era il suo letto- e non era mai stato un problema, dato che aveva dormito in posti ben peggiori.

No. Il problema era la domanda che continuava a ripetersi nella testa, una domanda a cui Ryo non sapeva, e forse non voleva, dare risposta.

_ Ma ho appena fatto una colossale cazzata, o questa è la migliore cosa che mi sia mai capitata da molto tempo a questa parte? _


	10. Capitolo 9

Giuro solennemente che nei prossimi giorni risponderò alle recensioni... ;)

Ryo si era svegliato alle cinque del mattino, e aveva guardato Kaori dormire; era stato tentato di svegliarla, magari con dei baci, dei morsetti o con un sapiente tocco erotico delle sue dita sulle sue zone erogene, ma alla fine aveva desistito: una Kaori arrabbiata perché trovava disdicevole essere svegliata in quel modo non era una cosa piacevole, perché significava dire addio alle capriole sotto alle lenzuola… e a Ryo, fare le capriole con la bella Kaori era piaciuto, e anche tanto: non aveva la benché minima intenzione di rinunciarci dopo quel semplice assaggio.

Sospirando, si era alzato per andare in bagno, mettendosi solo i boxer, e al ritorno aveva preso il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni e se n’era accesa una;fumando, aveva contemplato la casa di Kaori, placido e pensieroso, seduto sul divano con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, fino a che la sua attenzione non era stata attirata dal mobile-libreria del salotto, e si era alzato con un sorrisetto per andare a controllare se avesse avuto ragione. 

Sfiorò il dorso di pelle logora con un polpastrello, e prese quegli album uno a uno, posandoli sul tavolino da caffè per aprirli e guardarli meglio, con un tuffo al cuore… quante volte, giovane uomo appena arrivato a casa Makimura, aveva visto il buon ispettore guardare quelle foto, e riempire quegli album aggiungendo immagini? Aveva perso il conto… e a giudicare dal numero di album che aveva sotto mano, Kaori e Maki avevano continuato la tradizione iniziata dal padre… sorrise tra un tiro e l’altro, riscoprendo immagini che ricordava con un tuffo al cuore, la foto de primo giorno di scuola di lei, il suo primo taglio di capelli, la volta che si era procurata un occhio nero perché le aveva suonate ad un bullo a scuola e davanti alla maestra il padre l’aveva sgridata, ma poi, una volta usciti, si era complimentato con lei… e poi ancora, foto di lui e Maki con Kaori bambina, altre con loro e lei più grandicella, di compleanni, delle volte che lei aveva cucinato per loro, Natale e capodanno, ai tempi delle scuole (quando lui di nascosto prendeva in prestito i libri di lei per riacclamatarsi alla lingua giapponese), e poi via via, fino ad arrivare ai tempi delle superiori, dove lei faceva la sua bella figura con quella carinissima divisa scolastica, e dell’università, foto con quel pittore del cavolo e con Eriko, con Saeko e sua sorella, e perfino un paio del ballo della polizia. Il cambiamento che la giovane donna aveva fatto nel corso degli anni era impressionante, non solo a livello fisico, ma anche di stile, e l’influenza delle amiche, che l’avevano aiutata a trasformarsi da tenera crisalide in sensuale farfalla, era papabile.

“Che guardi di bello?” Kaori, dietro al divano, si chinò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio sui capelli scuri; poi appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Ryo, che la guardò dolcemente, mentre lei gli mise il muso quando si accorse dell’oggetto incriminato. “Oh, le mie foto! Dai, Ryo, dammele, mi vergogno a fartele vedere!” gli disse, arrossendo, provando a togliergli di mano l’album. Ryo però si alzò in piedi, sollevando il braccio in alto in modo che per lei fosse più difficoltoso raggiungerlo, e ne nacque una piccola e simpatica colluttazione, che lui apprezzò a dismisura, dato che poteva così sentire contro di sé il seno sodo della bella donna.

Stavano battibeccando così, muovendosi per la casa rincorrendosi come due bambini, quando dall’album volò giù un pezzetto di carta bianco, e Kaori, in preda al panico, tentò di afferrarlo, ma Ryo fu veloce e guardò attentamente quello che aveva in mano. 

Una foto. Sua. Brutta. Di una decina di anni prima. Mezza sfocata e presa da lontano. Sul retro, il suo nome, la data in cui era stata presa e… un cuoricino rosso. 

“Uffa, dammela, cafone!” lei borbottò, strappandogliela di mano e portandosela al cuore. Ryo le si avvicinò, e lei retrocesse fino a toccare il muro con la schiena. 

“L’ho sempre detto,” le disse, suadente, mentre le baciava il collo, la lingua calda e umida che lasciava una scia quasi bruciante sulla delicata pelle di Kaori, che istintivamente sollevò le braccia per far scorrere le dita nei folti capelli scuri del suo amante. “l’ho sempre detto che ti sono sempre piaciuto, dolce Kaori….”

Una mano contro il muro, con la destra Ryo afferrò la stoffa del lungo abito di lino che Kaori indossava in casa, e sollevò la stoffa verso l’alto, guardandola negli occhi con il fuoco del desiderio che gli scorreva nelle vene, mentre mandava al diavolo tutti i suoi buoni propositi. Una volta che la stoffa giunse alla vita, Ryo inclinò la testa di lato, e mosse la mano, cercando con le dita la calda femminilità della donna sotto allo slip di pizzo, e senza preamboli, senza esitazione, facendola sussultare mentre lei gli offriva il collo da cigno, Ryo la penetrò con il dito medio. Kaori si sciolse, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano arrendevoli al delirio del desiderio e della passione. Cercò la bocca di Ryo, ma lui, serio e composto, si negò.

“Voglio guardarti mentre vieni sulle mie dita,” si limitò a dire, con una voce colma di una tale autorità che poteva solo essere un ordine. Lui mosse il dito con fare esperto, dimostrando ancora una volta di meritarsi il suo vecchio soprannome, stuzzicandola quanto bastava. “Ma sia ben chiaro… ti lascio venire solo se mi prometti di venire a cena con me…” firmò l’accordo con un bacio sulla punta del naso, poi quando Kaori, sbuffando, acconsentì, invogliato dal liquido calore della donna, aggiunse prima uno e poi due dita; le mosse nel corpo della bellezza con fare maniacale e frenetico, possedendola con spinte rapide e profonde, e mentre premeva contro il clitoride con tutta la propria forza, stringendo i denti, avvertendo il proprio membro indurirsi dietro alla spinta del desiderio, fino a che Kaori non emise un urlo strozzato quando un arcobaleno di colori infuocati prese vita nei suoi occhi, quando finalmente venne, gettando il capo all’indietro, e coprendo di caldo desiderio liquido la mano di Ryo, che la guardò soddisfatto, sornione. Gli era davvero mancato far venire una donna così, con un semplice tocco. E poi, era bello sapere di non essersi sbagliato-Kaori era così sensibile al suo fascino che era bastato un nonnulla per farla venire.

“Allora, che dici, chiedo a Yuka di venire a farci da baby-sitter una di queste sere?” le domandò. Kaori si morse il labbro, e fece scorrere il piede lungo la gamba di Ryo, fino ad arrivare all’elastico dei boxer, da cui la punta turgida del suo membro faceva capolino. “Anzi, tanto paparino caro insisteva tanto per far passare a Sakura il weekend con loro, potrei approfittare del suoimprovviso gesto di generosità…”

“Ryo! Vergognati!” Gli disse, dandogli un leggero scappellotto sulla nuca, prima di mettersi a guardarlocon aria birichina, e sciogliendo un nodo faceva scivolare a terra l’abito, rimanendo davanti a lui solo con quello striminzito paio di mutandine infradiciato. “E comunque, devo ancora pensarci… però prima ho voglia di giocare ancora un po’…”

“Oh? E cos’è che avresti in mente?” le domandò, ma non ottenne risposta se non quella dei fatti: la donna si inginocchiò a terra, e accolse nelle calde labbra il membro pulsante e grondante di Ryo. Occhi chiusi, aria sognate, Kaori prese un profondo respiro e si impegnò a prendere quanto più di lui poteva in bocca, alternando dei tocchi della linguaa movimenti con risucchio, mugugnando e sospirando intorno al membro caldo che le esplose in bocca, facendole mancare letteralmente il respiro mentre quella calda sapidità le inondava le papille gustative con quel sapore unico, una droga. 

“Cazzo…” Ryo mormorò, roco, gli occhi sgranati mentre la guardava, ancora inginocchiata, nuda con le cosce aperte, passarsi una mano, lasciva, sul mento, per pulirlo dal suo sperma. Alcune gocce erano scappate ed erano finite sulle ciocche rosse intorno al collo, e quella visuale era così erotica, meglio di qualsiasi porno che avesse mai visto, che il suo amichetto si svegliò di nuovo, guizzante vivo come non mai, e palesò la sua presenza davanti al viso curioso e stupito di Kaori, che non credeva possibile che gli uomini avessero simili tempi di reazione – ma d’altronde, quando mai Ryo era stato normale in qualcosa?

“Eh, eh, eh….. sai com’è, sono stato parecchio in astinenza e adesso il mio Mokkori vuole sempre venire fuori a giocare anche perché ha trovato un’amichetta che sembra fatta apposta per lui….”

“Il… il tuo…” Kaori non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sbattere le palpebre o fare una qualsiasi domanda o finire la frase, stupita dall’apparente idiozia di quell’uomo che aveva sempre ritenuto, per qualche recondito motivo, intelligente, che lui l’aveva già sollevata di peso per riportarla in camera da letto, sul letto ancora sfatto. 

I buoni propositi di lasciarla uscire di casa? Andati al diavolo. 

Quel giorno, lei, lo avrebbe passato a letto, con lui, e al diavolo il lavoro: lei era ancora in malattia, e luisi sarebbe preso un giorno di vacanza. C’era da festeggiare, dopotutto: lo stallone galoppava di nuovo!

Comprare fiori stava diventando in pratica il suo nuovo hobby, Ryo ironizzò, cercando di allentare la tensione mentre aspettava che Kaori gli aprisse la porta la sera del loro appuntamento. 

Si sentiva come un ragazzino, irrequieto e imbarazzato, timido ed impacciato come non gli era mai capitato. Prima di Mary, aveva avuto donne di tutti i tipi e in quantità, era lungi dall’essere un verginello inesperto – come d’altronde la sua focosa giornata con Kaori aveva dimostrato – eppure era proprio così che si sentiva, col cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto. 

Male. La cosa non gli piaceva. Per nulla. Tutta quella situazione sembrava urlare pericolo, era come un segnale lampeggiante lungo una strada, eppure Ryo non poteva resistere a quella sublime tentazione… Kaori, la bambina che aveva visto crescere, la giovane donna a cui si era rifiutato, la figlia del suo salvatore, la sorella del suo migliore amico… lei era speciale, per questo si sentiva così, lei sarebbe dovuta essere il frutto proibito, eppure lui pendeva da quelle succulente labbra. 

“Scusa il ritardo!” Kaori gli aprì la porta e Ryo perse tutto il suo aplomb, il mazzo di garofani – rosa stavolta- gli cadde per terra, e fissò quelle dea che aveva davanti: fasciata in vestito rosso, intarsiato a fili dorati, lei splendeva, gli occhi luminosi ed il sorriso solo per lui. Mentre lui ancora la fissava stupito, lei si alzò sulle punte, ed osò dargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca. 

Lo voleva uccidere. O forse semplicemente desiderava che lui la trascinasse in casa come un primitivo per dimostrare con il corpo a chi appartenesse; il solo pensiero che altri uomini avrebbero potuto toccarla con i loro occhi bramosi lo uccideva, accendendogli il fuoco nelle vene.

Kaori era sua. 

E lui, molto probabilmente, era fottuto. O morto. Entrambe prospettive molto appetibili, specie se di mezzo ci fosse stata la divina Kaori con le sue femminee grazie. 

“Ka…” si schiarì la gola, ma non ne uscì alcun suono, e di suoi nervi si rifiutavano di collaborare. Scosse delicatamente il capo, e si schiarì di nuovo la gola, e stavolta, almeno, la chiamò per nome. Fu un passo avanti. “Kaori.”

“Ryo,” lo salutò lei, ridendo, cosa che fece apparire un curioso sorriso sulle labbra di Ryo: lei si stava divertendo. Lei si sentiva a suo agio con lui. Lui le piaceva. 

Raccolse i fiori dal pavimento e li offrì a Kaori, che si limitò a lasciarli sul mobile dell’ingresso, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e prendere Ryo per mano; lui le accarezzò le nocche, con delicatezza e meraviglia, e tenero la guardò in quegli occhi grandi, incapace di trovare le parole giuste. 

Fottuto. Decisamente. 

Scesero le scale tenendosi per mano, e Ryo la accompagnò dove una limousine li stava attendendo, alla cui vista le guance di Kaori si colorarono della più deliziosa tinta di rosa che Ryo avesse mai visto sulle guance di una donna. Kaori era differente dalle tutte le donne con cui era stato, da quelle che aveva voluto fino ad allora, era diversa da Mary, che sapeva essere fredda e calcolatrice e nascondere le sua letali capacità dietro a un bellissimo sorriso. Kaori invece era onesta, era buona, era vera… la sua presenza era come una brezza fresca nella vita sua e di Sakura, quella donna era stata come un balsamo che aveva curato la relazione con sua figlia, guarendo le loro anime afflitte.

“Oh, Ryo, non c’era bisogno che tu facessi tutto questo per me…” gli disse, dandogli un altro bacio sulla guancia. “Ma grazie tante. Sei un vero tesoro.”

Ryo chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pungi lungo il corpo, perché quel semplice contatto aveva scatenato un incendio nel suo intero essere… con un semplice bacio verginale Kaori gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue, e fatto mancare il fiato in gola. 

Morto e fottuto, decisamente. Ma almeno l’esecutrice della condanna sarebbe stata la bella Kaori. Ci poteva stare.

Però, paradossalmente… la serata andò bene, entrambi si sentivano a proprio agio l’un con l’altro, indulgendo in piccoli e delicati tocchi lungo la strada, sfiorandosi le mani seduti al tavolo del bel ristorante che Ryo aveva scelto – carino ma non troppo pretenzioso – e avevano finito per chiacchierare del più e del meno; aneddoti di persone che Ryo aveva conosciuto ai tempi in cui viveva con i Makimura, e senza fare nomi, si scambiarono aneddoti sulle loro professioni, sulle cose e persone insolite che avevano incontrato nelle loro vite; molto venne da Kaori, con Ryo che tendeva, come sempre, a stare un po’ sulle sue, evitando di parlare troppo del suo passato. 

“Vuoi andare a ballare?” Le chiese quando furono usciti dal ristorante, mentre le metteva la sua giacca sulle spalle per proteggerla dal freddo, mentre si incamminavano verso la limousine. 

“No, Ryo, non voglio…” lei gli disse, languida, una volta che furono entrambi seduti dietro, e l’autista aveva diligentemente alzato il vetro nero divisorio, donando loro una parvenza di privacy. Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Ryo, mentre, con aria sognante, guardava le mille luci della città scorrerle accanto, affascinata da quello spettacolo come una bambina davanti all’albero di Natale. 

“Vuoi un bicchiere di Champagne?” le chiese, disperato per rompere quel silenzio troppo carico, che Ryo non sapeva come riempire, o come interpretare- un silenzio troppo carico di tentazioni. Lei si voltò, e col sorriso gli fece segno di no con il capo, e Ryo si perse nei suoi occhi mentre lei chiudeva la distanza tra di loro, e posava le sue labbra su quelle dell’uomo. Durò solo un attimo, poi lei si staccò da lui, e lo guardò languida mentre Ryo cullava la guancia di Kaori nel suo palmo grande, caldo e calloso, e lei si lasciò andare a quel contato piacevole. 

“Sei bellissima, Kaori… perdonami per tutte le cattiverie che ti ho detto…” le disse con gli occhi colmi di stelle, la voce colma di languore e desiderio, con il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto con il ritmo di un tamburo di guerra. “Ho tanta voglia di baciarti… posso?”

“Vedo che hai imparato come si fa, stallone…” lo prese in giro, rispondendoli con un gesto invece che a parole, e cercando le sue labbra. Ryo chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare al contatto, e mentre lei si stringeva a lui, l’uomo giurò di poter avvertire il battito del cuore di Kaori attraverso il tessuto dell’abito, che suonava allo stesso ritmo del suo in perfetta armonia. Una scarica elettrica lo percorse da capo a piedi, come ogni volta che la toccava, e Ryo sentì il fuoco ardergli dentro, bruciare per lei. 

La macchina si fermò, e Kaori, col sorriso birichino, trotterellò fuori dalla macchina, danzando sui tacchi verso l’ingresso del palazzo e l’ascensore. Vi entrarono, e lei gli posò una mano sul petto, mentre con la gamba saliva lungo quella di Ryo, stuzzicandolo in parti della sua anatomia che, a quel tocco, presero presto vita.Lui la studiava, malizioso,e Kaori si sentì morire quando si ritrovò a fissare l’abisso di quegli occhi scuri.

L’ascensore si fermò al piano di Kaori, e lei lo precedette, lasciando alle sue spalle quel profumo di vaniglia che faceva impazzire Ryo, e mentre ancora aveva le chiavi in mano, lui serrò la porta con un calcio alle loro spalle, e la prese in braccio, portandola in camera da letto, pronta a scoprirla ancora una volta, a donarsi interamente al desiderio che nutriva per quel giovane corpo florido, mentre, mai sazio, la baciava con un’urgenza che mai prima di allora aveva provato…

Mentre, selvaggio, ancora vestiti, stringendo i denti, Ryo si impossessava di lei senza pietà, senza darle il tempo di abituarsi alle sue intrusioni, Kaori non tolse mai gli occhi dai suoi, e quando lo guardò negli occhi, mentre si svuotava in lei, vide qualcosa che non aveva mai creduto possibile intravedere in quello sguardo. 

Paura. 

Di cosa, ancora non lo sapeva. 

Forse, non era pronto ad ammetterlo nemmeno lui. 


	11. Capitolo 10

Il suono di un campanello che squarciava la quiete del mattino con il suo rumore martellante svegliò Ryo, mentre dalle tapparelle entravano pallidi raggi di sole che facevano danzare nell’aria particelle di polvere facendole apparire come polvere di fata; l’uomo, la bocca impastata dal sonno, grugnendo, si voltò dall’altra parte, mettendosi il cuscino sulla testa nella vana speranza che quel maledetto frastuono cessasse, ma la sua azione fu vana: continuò, incessante, ad intermittenza. 

Era inutile, non poteva di nuovo addormentarsi. Non con qualcuno alla porta che rompeva a quell’ora. 

Ryo stava per alzarsi ed andare alla porta per vedere chi fosse, quando nella sua mente si aprì un lieve spiraglio di razionalità: non spettavaa lui andare a rispondere alla porta perché non era a casa sua, ma nel letto di Kaori, che dormiva nel suo abbraccio.

Sospirando languido, e con un’espressione leggermente da cretino, Ryo sfiorò con un dito il nasino perfetto di Kaori, rannicchiandosi contro di lei, che mormorava qualcosa ancora persa nelle braccia di Morfeo. Nuda, spettinata, con la pelle luminosa, era una creatura meravigliosa, quasi misticheggiante, e lui lo sapeva bene: aveva passato ore a rimirarla in quello stato, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore, quasi spaventato che se si fosse addormentato lei, quasi fosse stata un miraggio, sarebbe sparita. Alla fine l’aveva svegliata nel cuore della notte con un focoso bacio e avevano finito per fare _di nuovo_ l’amore – stavolta possedendola con lente e lunghe penetrazioni, dolce eppure possessivo- e dopo l’ennesimo amplesso Ryo si era finalmente arreso alla veridicità di quell’esperienza e si era lasciato andare ad un dovuto sonno rinvigorente che era però durato poco più di un’ora: a quel punto, era stata lei a svegliare lui, e Ryo aveva aperto gli occhi alla peccaminosa visione di Kaori che lo cavalcava.

Non ricordava di aver mai fatto così tante volte l’amore con la stessa donna in tutta la sua vita, ed era un’esperienza a dir poco conturbante.

Il campanello suonò di nuovo, e Ryo, sospirando, baciò Kaori, dandole un leggero morso alle labbra per svegliarla. Mezza addormentata, sospirando, lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, e strusciandosi contro il corpo virile, rispose al bacio con quanta più passione poteva, desiderosa di unirsi di nuovo a lui: non ne aveva mai abbastanza di Ryo.

“Dolcezza….” Ryo mormorò roco contro le sue labbra, senza tuttavia allontanarsi troppo da lei, lasciando invece che le sue mani mappassero nuovamente quel delizioso corpicino che esplodeva, febbricitante, ad ogni suo tocco, anche il più semplice e delicato. “Suonano….”

Lei in tutta risposta continuò a baciarlo, fece scorrere una mano nei folti capelli di Ryo graffiandogli leggermente lo scalpo – una cosetta che Kaori aveva scoperto lo faceva impazzire – mentre con l’altra, sospirando languida, si godette il fondoschiena del poliziotto. 

Il campanello suonò ancora. 

Ma stavolta, fu accompagnato da una voce troppo squillante per appartenere ad un normale essere umano a quell’ora del mattino, una voce che cantilenando si mise a sbraitare svegliando l’intero condominio, figurarsi, quindi, chi si trovava all’interno davanti a cui Hideyuki Makimura stava sbraitando ai sette cieli. 

“KAORI! AVEVI DETTO CHE OGGI SAREMMO ANDATI AL CAT’S EYE A FARE COLAZIONE INSIEME! GUARDA CHE HO PRENOTATO UN TAVOLO E LO SAI CHE FALCON SI INCAVOLA DI BRUTTO QUANDO I CLIENTI NON RISPETTANO LE PRENOTAZIONI, E IO NON VOGLIO ESSERE BANNATO A VITA DALLA CUCINA DELLA DELIZIOSA MIKI!”

Kaori spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente completamente sveglia, sentendosi come se fosse stata appena colpita da una secchiata di acqua gelida – addio, libido, ci si rivede – e guardò la sveglia sul suo comodino. 

Non era mattina presto. 

Erano le nove di mattina passate. 

“Merda! Avevo detto a Hide che avremmo fatto colazione insieme perché voleva che facessimo la pace dopo la storia della sfilata!”Dando uno spintone a Ryo che a momenti lo fece cadere dalla parte opposta del letto, Kaori scese ed in tutta fretta si mise il primo completo intimo che trovò a portata di mano – reggiseno di un tipo, mutandine di un altro – e mettendosi a posto i capelli alla meno poggio, ravvivando le ciocche con le dita, si infilò una vestaglia. Si diede una veloce guardata allo specchio, sperando di non avere succhiotti o altro, e poi controllò che avessero lasciato i vestiti in camera e non in giro per casa- sarebbe stato imbarazzante se il suo caro fratello si fosse seduto sui boxer del suo partner…

“Dai, calmati, tanto mica può sfondare la porta, no?” Ryo le disse, canzonatorio, divertito da quel piccolo attacco di panico; alzò un sopracciglio mentre allungava una mano e sfiorava la pelle delicata delle cosce. Maki avrebbe potuto aspettare, Kaori avrebbe potuto chiamarlo dopo dicendogli che si era scordata del loro appuntamento ed era invece uscita con un’amica… o un amico. Di certo non gli avrebbero aperto mentre Ryo era nudo nel letto della sorella: se il buon poliziotto avesse mai intuito qualcosa, per Saeba sarebbe stata la fine dei giochi. Caso migliore lo faceva subito fuori, caso peggiore le rendeva un eunuco.

Kaori però non ci stette 

“No, cretino, perché lui non ha bisogno di sfondare la porta! Lui la può benissimo aprire con la sua chiave!” Gli sibilò lei mentre guardava la porta d’ingresso quasi fosse stata un mostro a tre teste dei racconti infernali. “Dannazione, se scopre che ho passato la notte con te mi farà una scenata che non finisce più… io adesso lo porto in cucina con una scusa e lo distraggo, tu vestiti e fai quella cosa in cui ti muovi senza farti notare e tornate a casa tua, va bene?”

Oltre al campanello e alle urla, adesso Hide era passato anche a bussare con tutto il pugno, e con forza, contro la porta. Kaori era certa che da un momento all’altro sarebbe entrato, mandando al diavolo il piano della sorella. 

“Kaori…” Ryo la fissò, con gli occhi sgranati, quasi incredulo, mente cercava i suoi boxer. “Senti, lo so che Maki è tuo fratello, e che i fratelli ci tengono a difendere la virtù delle sorelle e tutte quelle cavolate lì, e che io sono il suo partner e che siamo amici da una vita, ma….” Sospirò, infilandosi la camicia, a cui erano saltati i bottoni nella foga del secondo round della sera prima – il primo lo avevano fatto vestiti, troppo impazienti e desiderosi per perdere tempo a spogliarsi. “Ma porca miseria, siamo due adulti, possiamo benissimo gestire la cosa in modo adulto e responsabile, senza bisogno di… di cosa, poi? Dovrei nascondermi nell’armadio? E poi, scusa, hai quasi trent’anni, saranno ben fatti tuoi se decidi di avere una relazione con qualcuno, capisco fossi un criminale ma porca miseria, io non sono un ladro, mi rifiuto di nascondermi!”

“Kaori! Sto per entrare!” Hide canticchiò, mentre la serratura scattava, il suono che rimbombava come il ticchettio di una bomba destinata ad esplodere da un momento all’altro. 

“ARRIVO SUBITO, FRATELLO CARO!” Gli urlò, tappandosi subito la bocca con un senso di panico che la riempiva da capo a piedi. Fratello caro? Lei non lo chiamava fratello caro da vent’anni, almeno…. Se non avesse sentito puzza di bruciato con questa, significava che Hide era meno bravo nel suo lavoro di quanto lei non avesse mai pensato. 

Ryo sospirò, rassegnato, nonostante quella potente voce in quel delizioso corpicino gli facesse venire in mente come Kaori avesse urlato le notti precedenti il suo nome mentre raggiungeva l’estasi sensoriale. Un vero peccato che fossero stati disturbati, magari ci poteva scappare ancora un colpetto, ed invece…

Sgranò gli occhi afferrando la sveglia, guardando il quadrante come se fosse una bomba a mano pronta ad esplodergli in mano. 

“Porca misera, devo andare a prendere Sakura tra mezz’ora!” Borbottò nel panico. La porta di casa si aprì, scricchiolando, eRyo capì che, se avesse voluto muoversi, avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a tutto ciò che in gioventù aveva imparato: una giungla d’asfalto non poteva essere così diversa da una di alberi, giusto? 

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla finestra, la spalancò, trovandosi, accanto, la canna fumaria… arrampicandovisi sopra sarebbe potuto salire fino altetto, e da lì avrebbe preso la porta di servizio per scendere fino al suo appartamento, e se Maki lo avesse incrociato lungo le scale, gli avrebbe detto che era andato a fumarsi una sigaretta prima del ritorno della peste…. non vedeva nulla di male nel far sapere a Maki che lui e Kaori avevano intrecciato una relazione – erano due adulti, porca miseria – ma farlo avrebbe significato sprecare del tempo che lui non aveva. Quindi, per l’ennesima volta, le doveva dare ragione: la fuga era la sua unica via d’uscita. 

Sì, come piano non faceva una piega. Ed anche il suo ragionamento era sensato. 

Kaori corse alla porta, bloccandola con il suo esile corpo, lasciando fuori Hide, a cui caddero gli occhiali, mentre lei sentiva Ryo armeggiare con la finestra. 

“Kaori? Ma che cavolo combini? Non mi fai entrare?” Le chiese, incavolato nero mentre si massaggiava il naso. A momenti glielo aveva staccato di netto. Kaori aprì, senza tuttavia farlo entrare, ridacchiando imbarazzata. 

“Oh, era oggi che avevamo appuntamento? Che sbadata, me l’ero scordata!” Ridacchiò di nuovo, mentre si grattava il braccio e sentiva salirle il languorino crescerle dentro. Ryo le aveva fatto bruciare parecchie calorie nella notte, e adesso iniziava ad avere fame. Quasi Quasi avrebbe accettato di andare a fare colazione con Hide: Miki cucinava delle torte da urlo, ed anche il marito, nonostante l’apparenza non certo delle più delicate, era bravino in cucina. 

Lanciò un’occhiata che sperò non essere troppo eloquente in direzione della camera da letto, e non udendo alcun rumore prese un sospiro di sollievo: Ryo se n’era andato, adesso avrebbe fatto entrare suo fratello, si sarebbe vestita e sarebbero usciti, poi Ryo sarebbe andatoa prendere Sakura, lei il giorno dopo sarebbe andata a prenderla a scuola, l’avrebbe riaccompagnata a casa, avrebbero preparato la cena insieme aspettando Ryo che sarebbe venuto a casa per la serata del Monopoli… e poi? Con Sakura in casa, come si sarebbe comportato? Si sarebbero scambiati tocchi e sguardi furtivi, abbandonandosi alla passione una volta che lei fosse stata nel mondo dei sogni, soffocando con focosi baci i loro gemiti di piacere? O forse la loro era stata una cosa estemporanea, perché per la prima volta da tanto tempo Ryo aveva a sua disposizione una donna e non aveva nessuno a cui rispondere… era stato solo sesso?

Arrossendo, si portò le dita alle labbra, ancora gonfie di baci, su cui ancora poteva sentire il sapore salato della pelle scura di Ryo. No, non era stata una cosa estemporanea, un momento di debolezza: si erano desiderati a vicenda, e lui era stato troppo preso, troppo intenso per aver solo desiderato il suo corpo per una botta e via. E poi, anche se solo a modo suo, lui lo aveva ammesso: non la voleva più solo per una torbida storiella di sesso…

“Dì un po’, com’è che sei tutta rossa? Hai la febbre?” Hide fece per toccarle la fronte, ed in preda al panico Kaori fece un passo indietro, mettendo le mani avanti come per farsi scudo: se l’avesse toccata, avrebbe capito che era da venerdì che non faceva altro che fare del meraviglioso e incredibile sesso col suo migliore amico e collega di lavoro?

Oddio… si chiese impallidendo improvvisamente. Puzzava di sesso? Di… di Ryo?

“Hai ragione, vecchio mio, sono davvero una pessima padrona di casa… anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Io vado a farmi una doccia veloce per svegliarmi e tu accomodati pure, poi andiamo da Miki e le chiediamo scusa per il ritardo.. eh, eh, eh…”

Mentre lei correva verso il bagno e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, sbattendola, il fratello emise un profondo sospirò, scrollando il capo. Non avrebbe mai capito perché la gente lo credeva tanto cretino… cosa pensavano, che lo avessero preso in polizia solo perché suo padre era stato poliziotto pure lui? E poi, che anche sua sorella ed il suo migliore amico avessero una così brutta opinione delle sue capacità investigative… certo, non era facile ammettere che la piccola Kaori era cresciuta e aveva delle _relazioni_ – la parola gli faceva salire la bile in corpo – ma lei era una donna adulta, ed era ora che lei e Ryo ammettessero di provare qualcosa l’un per l’altra. Già da giovani Ryo si era emotivamente castrato per la bella rossa, castigandosi per provareun desiderio, che Hide aveva sempre saputo essere tanto romantico quanto fisico, verso una ragazza che non aveva nemmeno diciotto anni.

Adesso però erano tutti adulti, ed era giunto il momento che vivessero la loro vita come volevano, che capissero che lui non sarebbe stato infelice di un loro rapporto, ma anzi, sarebbe stato ben lieto di accogliere a tutti gli effetti, finalmente, Ryo in famiglia, dubitando che avrebbe mai potuto avere un cognato migliore, perché, nonostante i tanti difetti, Ryo era un brav’uomo, e possedeva un grande cuore.

E comunque, gli occhiali li portava apposta per vedere meglio… cosa credevano, che la sera prima nessuno li avesse visti che uscivano dal palazzo vestiti a festa tenendosi per mano nemmeno fossero stati due adolescenti? E poi quando erano tornati si erano pure baciati mentre entravano nel palazzo, incapaci di trattenersi dal mettersi le mani addosso.

Fischiettando con falsa noncuranza, Hide diede un calcio alla cravatta di Ryo che se ne stava bellamente per terra nell’atrio di casa, chiedendosi da dove cavolo fosse uscito quello svitato per non farsi vedere…

Da quando Ryo era fuggito dalla finestra, Kaori non lo aveva più visto; al lunedì era tornata a scuola, e poi nel pomeriggio aveva, come sempre, riportato a casa Sakura, che l’aveva abbracciata forte, felice, contenta che non fosse più malata, e insieme avevano portato a termine la loro solita routine, fatta di compiti, un po’ di gioco, e preparare insieme la cena nell’attesa che il padre tornasse finito il turno al distretto. Ogni minuto che passava però Kaori era sempre stata più tesa, tant’è che si era pure quasi tagliata un dito mentre affettava le cipolle per una marinata, ed ogni secondo scandito dal ticchettio delle lancette la faceva sentire come se si stesse lentamente ed inesorabilmente avvicinando alla sua condanna a morte…. morte per Ryo Saeba – con un risolino ed una scrollata di spalle, si rese conto che c’erano modi ben peggiori di passare a miglior vita.

Mezz’ora dopo, mentre, colpevole, ancora fantasticava dei due giorni passati a letto con lui mentre Sakura le raccontava per filo e per segno cosa avesse fatto in compagnia delle gemelle. La rossa si sentiva leggermente colpevole verso la bambina, che le si era subito affezionata e pendeva dalle sue labbra ;suo padre l’aveva mollata col capo e la sua allegra e stramba famiglia per andare a chiederle perdono, e poi aveva pure allungato il soggiorno della bambina dai Noragami con una scusa, lasciandoli vivere in una nube di sesso e lussuria per ben due giorni; ma Kaori si ripromise che avrebbe fatto più attenzione a non far mettere più il sesso prima dei bisogni della bambina a nessuno dei due.

La porta si aprì, ed un Ryo stanco ed un po’ trasandato, con un’ombra di barba sulle guance, si palesò loro davanti, massaggiandosi le reni doloranti.

“Ciccina, scuola è andata bene?” Le chiese, dandole un bacio bagnato bello sonoro sulla guancia; Sakura se lo scrollò di dosso, e corse in bagno a lavarsi la faccia mentre Ryo rideva di gusto, gli occhi che gli si illuminavano alla vista della piccola. AKaori si ruppe qualcosa nel suo petto, sentì le ultime resistenze cederle… era inutile: Ryo, per quanto a volte fosse sciocco, era un brav’uomo, e faceva del suo meglio per essere un bravo padre, nonostante quella piccola débâcle che l’aveva portato nel suo letto. 

“Sai…” le disse, voltandosi verso di lei, la sua voce non più gioiosa ma profonda, roca e scura, anche i suoi occhi si erano trasformati, erano quelli del possente lupo predatore che stava per azzannare alla giugulare la sua preda, il povero coniglietto indifeso che era lei. “A stare ad ascoltare te e andare su per quella grondaia a momenti mi spezzavo la schiena… non mi merito nemmeno un bacino per aver difeso il tuo onore con tuo fratello?”

Kaori alzò un sopracciglio, divertita, mentre si alzava sulle punte e gli lasciava un veloce ma languido bacio a fior di labbra; quando si staccarono, Ryo mise su il muso, quasi fosse addolorato che quello fosse il massimo che si potessero permettere in quel momento, perché una cosa sarebbe stata far sapere a degli adulti dello sviluppo del loro rapporto, nonostante forse Kaori avesse avuto ragionea voler aspettare, un’altra era dirlo a una bambina che molto probabilmente avrebbe iniziato ad organizzare il loro matrimonio. 

Anche se… _chissà._ Ryo si era ripromesso di non sposarsi mai più, ma quando guardava Kaori con Sakura, quando avvertiva le loro somiglianze intrinseche, si perdeva ad immaginarsi davanti all’altare ad aspettare che lei e Maki arrivassero; ma un conto era prendere le cose con calma e vedere dove quel rapporto, progredendo naturalmente, li avrebbe portati, un conto era mettere in testa a una seienne che avrebbe fatto la damigella e avuto una nuova mamma.

E comunque, il mondo stava cambiando. La gente poteva benissimo convivere senza bisogno di essere sposata, perfino il codice di famiglia si stava adeguando alla presenza sempre maggiore di figli nati da coppie stabili ma al di fuori di unioni, religiose o civili che fossero.

_ Figli? _ Ryo si imbambolò con un bastoncino di carota cruda in bocca, tra i denti, a mo’ di sigaretta: davvero stava prendendo seriamente in considerazione l’idea di avere degli altri figli? _Lui_? L’uomo che non aveva avuto una mezza figura paterna decente fino ad oltre i vent’anni? Quello che per poter parlare con la figlia aveva dovutoassumere una tata perché sembrava che parlassero due lingue diverse?

Sospirò, e notò che anche Kaori non sembrava troppo a suo agio – era talmente tesa che sembrava tremasse. 

“Che c’è,” le domandò, guardando che Sakura non fosse troppo vicina, ma notando che si era messa a giocare con le costruzioni, si fece più ardito e posò la mano sulla fronte di Kaori per capire se avesse la febbre, ed effettivamente un po’ calda lo era, un paio di linee di febbre le doveva avere per certo. “Non stai bene? Non dirmi che eri davvero malata e io… non avresti dovuto lasciare che fossi così irruento!”

Kaori avvampò, e gli mise una mano sulla bocca, per zittirlo, lasciando sulla propria pelle un bacio in corrispondenza della bocca di Ryo, non volendo essere troppo ardita in presenza della bambina, ma temendo soprattutto di non sapersi controllare; Ryo, con un sorriso sornione da seduttore, prese la mano nella sua, depositandovi a sua volta un bacio mentre la guardava. 

“Mi sono sentito tanto solo la scorsa notte, sai, avevo tanto freddo.” Ryo ammise mettendo il broncio, giocherellando con le dita di Kaori distrattamente, facendola avvampare. “Anche tu hai sentito la mia mancanza, dolce Kaori?”

Non rispose, ma il rossore che le arrivò fino all’attaccatura del seno, che si poteva intravedere dalla scollatura dell’abito, era come un sì gridato a squarciagola. Tuttavia, rimase tesa, come se fosse stata attanagliata da un piccolo dubbio che si stava facendo strada in lei con prepotenza… davvero Ryo la voleva per com’era? Davvero non era solo comodità? Davvero lui provava qualcosa di più profondo che semplice attrazione? 

Sospirò, maledicendosi per essere caduta di nuovo vittima del fascino del bel tenebroso. Avrebbe fatto molto meglio a seguire la via che aveva tracciato quando lui le aveva spezzato il cuore da ragazza: la sua vita e la sua sanità mentale l’avrebbero ringraziata, ne era certa.

Quasi avesse intuito dove stesse andando la sua mente, Ryo le si avvicinò, e abbracciandola da dietro la strinse contro di sé, lasciandole un bacio sul collo, all’attaccaturadei capelli corti che lo avevano sempre fatto impazzire, dalla prima volta che, sedicenne, si era presentata a casa dopo scuola con quell’acconciatura corta, dopo anni passati a farli crescere – Ryo vi aveva sempre trovato qualcosa di incredibilmente sensuale, e stranamente erotico, trovava che non la rendesse di certo meno donna di tutte quelle bellone con perfetti capelli lunghi. 

“Guarda Kaori che per me non è stata certo una botta e via, eh? Mica regalo mazzi di fiori a tutte!” Le disse ridendo contro la dedicata pelle del collo. Rimasero in quella posizione, con le mani Kaori intrecciate a quelle di Ryo, a lungo, e lui, dopo un sospiro, affondò il naso in quei capelli che sapevano di vaniglia, sentendosi come se per una volta ogni cosa fosse al proprio posto, buona e giusta. 

“Io, Kaori, sto davvero tanto bene con te…” mormorò, a voce così bassa che lei quasi non lo sentì. “Come non sono mai stato con nessun altro. Tu sei diversa, sei… sei speciale per me.”

L’ultimo cristallo di ghiaccio che la donna aveva nel cuore si sciolse,e una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia.

Se quello non era amore, allora, lei non sapeva davvero cos’altro potesse essere…


End file.
